Pranksters, Prefects, and Prophesies
by GraceAbbene
Summary: Follow Hermione's story after the war. She wants to keep her parents safe in Australia until all the remaining death eaters are caught, must return to Hogwarts, fulfill another prophecy and so much more! Hermione is ready for any thing ... but love? There's never a dull moment around the Burrow. Ginny/Harry
1. Something's Different

**Disclaimer: If JK Rowling wrote on this site, which I doubt she does ... she wouldn't write under Grace Abbene**

**_... Well here it goes._**

… Life can change and you don't even notice. Me, Hermione Jane Granger didn't even notice until I was in way over my head….

That eventful day, you know, the one that hundreds upon hundreds of books would be written about in the wizarding world. The one when, my best friend Harry Potter risked his life for the ones he loved to defeat Voldemort. On that very day the foundation was laid that changed my life forever.

Everyone who had stayed to fight was in the great hall. Many were crying, and looking for their loved ones, while others were celebrating. As I sat with the all of the Weasleys at the Gryffindor table (And I do mean all! In my fan fiction Fred LIVED) I really began to think about what really mattered in life.

Tonks and Remus had died. I would really miss them, especially Tonks. She was the most entertaining person I had ever known, but she would always stop messing around to listen to me when I needed her to. She always knew how to make me feel better. We had always gotten along nicely, and I couldn't believe she was gone for forever. Poor Teddy, he is barely four months old, and now both of his parents are dead. It was right then, that the harshness of death, and sadness started to hit me. As I started to cry the twins engulfed me in a hug. Reality wasn't a place I wanted to be at the moment.

I had a lot of thinking to do about my future. I decided that I was going to leave my parents in Australia until most of the remaining faithful death eaters were taken to Azkaban. I couldn't leave my parents unprotected with evil people angry at me for helping to kill their 'Lord'. … I miss my parents, but they won't die because of me…

So luckily, Mrs. Weasley was nice enough to let me stay with them for the summer until we had to go back to school. I know you might be confused why we had to go back after we defeated an unbeatable man. Well I decided to go back because of my love for knowledge … ha-ha not! But really, the three of us went back to school because a new law stated that a Hogwarts diploma is a requirement for most jobs in the wizarding community, especially the kind of work I wanted to do. Also some people from the Order thought it would be wise to have us (Ron, Harry, and I) somewhere safe for the next couple months.

That's how it all started. Everyone had just gotten back from our stay at Hogwarts. It was nice to be back at the Weasley's. I was unpacking in Ginny's room at the Burrow while she sat on her bed talking about how excited she was that I was now in her grade at school, and would be in the same classes with her. … I think she's more excited that I'll now be studying the same things as her so I'll be able to do her homework easier and she can be with Harry even more, if that's possible … I wasn't really listening because I was thinking about how odd it was that I didn't have to unpack Crookshank's stuff and feed him … but I had lost him in the war …

"FREDRICK EMMETT WEASLEY! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING??? .. THAT'S RIGHT YOU WEREN'T!! YOU ALMOST GAVE ME A HEART ATTACK! WHERE'S GEORGE?? I KNOW HE'S IN ON THIS!" interrupted Ginny's talking. I recognized that voice. No one ever wanted to hear the tone from Mrs. Weasley.

It usually was directed at the twins, but it hadn't been heard for quite a while. Due to the fact that the twins had decided not to stay at Hogwarts with the rest of us, because they needed to 'get straight to inventing jokes to bring people to smile again.' Or so that was the story they had told Mrs. Weasley at Hogwarts. Everyone else was not as lucky. We had to live at Hogwarts for two weeks after the last battle to help rebuild the castle, bury people, and make a beautiful memorial at Hogwarts for the war.

It had been a very uneventful two weeks. It reminded me of our time at the Order of the Phoenix Head Quarters during my fifth year summer and holidays. Mrs. Weasley and Professor McGonagall kept us (Us meaning Ron Ginny Harry and I) busy with different activities, such as cleaning every single room in the castle. The teachers and adults had to fix everything that had been destroyed during battle, so the school could reopen at the end of the summer.

We never heard what the Order was doing to find the death eaters, but I had a funny suspicion no one wanted us to know.

It had been nice to spend some time with my three best friends back at Hogwarts. It reminded me of my sixth year and all the fun we had. After our 'duties' were completed we would all go to the room of requirement and talk about anything and everything. We were all nervous about what was to come but we would face it together.

Harry was having a hard time avoiding the press, but in all of his free time he was of course with Ginny. They were back together, and it was like they were never separated. They were truly in love and everyone could see that, well besides maybe Ronald, but what didn't he miss?

… Ginny and I decided we would go see what the commotion was, so we ran down stairs to find Mrs. Weasley yelling from the ceiling. Yes, she was standing on the ceiling and looking very angry.

Fred and George were still pranksters. I honestly don't think they'll ever change, but after the war they hadn't really been as active on causing total mayhem as they were before. I think they might have actually matured a little. Hard to believe I know, but it might have finally happened.

"Oh come on mum!" Fred was saying, as Ginny and I finally reached the door into the kitchen after running down all of the stairs "We were just testing our newest product, you should feel honored! You're the first one who it has successfully worked on"

"SUCCESSFULLY?!" Yelled Mrs. Weasley

"Well you see how your blood isn't rushing to your head?!" said George "we finally got the combination right, don't worry mum this is all for a good cause. We wouldn't put you through this if it wasn't totally necessary. … You could use this to clean the ceilings."

… If only they would put their brilliant brains towards something more productive to society …

"Yeah mum, relax!" said Fred as he looked at a stop watch, "You'll fall slowly towards the ground in about 47 seconds, and can land on your feet. We only gave you a small portion. Sheesh, can't you trust us?!"

"NO I OBVIOUSLY CANNOT TRUST YOU NOW!" Mrs. Weasley yelled as she landed on her feet, and began chasing her identical sons out of the room.

Ginny and I decided we would try and get Mrs. Weasley into a better mood by finishing the cooking. Soon, there were piles of pancakes and sausages on the table, and the aroma of the food had successfully woken up all the sleeping men in the household. Everyone was home because it was Mr. Weasley's birthday. The kitchen was packed! Bill, Fleur, Victoire, Charlie, Natasha, Percy, Penelope (she had made Percy come because we all love her and she loves being with the big family), George, Ron, Harry, Teddy, Ginny, Mrs. and Mr. Weasley were all crowded around the table, so I decided that there was no room for me. I went to eat outside to give the family some family time. To my surprise someone else was also out in the back garden, but it wasn't who I had expected.

"Hey Fred, I'm glad to see you alive." I said with a smile, holding my plate of food carefully so I didn't spill it as I walked toward where he was sitting in the garden. "I thought for sure your mom was going to kill you … haha"

"Yea, yea, I know." Said Fred as I sat down by him. I was surprised by his response. He usually just gave a smart remark and would laugh off any joke directed at him, but he looked so depressed and sad. I got this feeling that I had to make him happy or I would become sad also.

"Why the long face?" I asked as I duplicated my food and gave him the other plate. "Food for your thoughts?"

He gave me a small smile, and began eating. I began eating also, trying to accept that he wasn't going to tell me what was bothering him, when he surprised me by starting to talk.

"It's stupid really. Well, I just thought mum would be excited with our new product. No one has ever gotten it right, but she didn't even seem to care…"

"Aw Fred, she cares. She's known how brilliant you've been since birth. She is your mother, but she doesn't like to be treated like an experiment." …This sweet and thoughtful Fred was really quite endearing. He looked so sincere as he thought over what I said. He really was a good looking guy, but I guess I had never really LOOKED at him before. His eyes were like the ocean …

"Well Hermione, I didn't know you thought I was brilliant!" He laughed as he smiled and raised his eye brow in a way only Fred could. (Well George could too but that's beside the point)

… ugh leave it to Fred …

"Oh whatever! You know what I meant."

"Wow, I didn't know you thought of me in that way." He said jokingly, but the look on my face stopped him from saying what he was about to say next. "Sheesh Hermione, I was only joking!"

"Yeah, yeah I know, when aren't you joking?" I said "Which reminds me what I was going to ask you. What happens if you eat your new candy while you're outside? Where will you go?"

"Hmmm, I don't know. That's a good question …" As he was sitting there pondering my question I decided I would go inside to get some orange juice to drink. As I got up to leave he asked me, "Hey will you tell George to bring me some orange juice, a broom, and reverse to the new product? Tell him it's important." I just nodded and turned to walk inside. Right when I got to the door I swear I heard him say "Wow, she's so bloody smart! Why didn't we think of this complication?! I bet she'd be useful around the store."

The rest of June was normal, well as normal as the Weasley house could be. I did a lot of reading, or hung out with different people around the house. Harry, Ron, Ginny, and I were always at the Burrow. We were not allowed to leave, because it was too dangerous with some of the death eaters still running around wanting revenge. I personally didn't mind, because there was no where I needed to go. There were plenty of books and people around the Burrow to keep me busy.

All the Weasley family members would visit often because Mrs. Weasley wanted them to, but the twins were the most frequent guests. And when they did come, it usually ended with the testing of some new product that they had invented. I usually avoided them, so I wouldn't become the object of one their cruel jokes.

One of the last days in June I was not so lucky, or that's what I thought at the time. I was usually one of the first ones up every morning, so I would always go downstairs and help Mrs. Weasley with cooking breakfast. It has really helped my cooking with magic.

"Good Morning Hermione!" Mrs. Weasley said cheerfully as I came into the kitchen in my favorite pajamas shorts and matching tank top (I had gotten them recently at Diagon Alley when we were allowed to make a trip. Ginny had found them and said they went perfectly with my eyes), "I really do appreciate your help every morning."

"Oh, Mrs. Wealsey it's not a problem at all. It's the least I could do after everything you've done for me."

… I couldn't help to notice Fred sitting at the table out of the corner of my eye, before I turned to cook some bacon …

* * *

*FW pov*

… Ahhhh this is the life! I'm home, and mum has made me breakfast, just like the good old days. No work for me today! Maybe later I'll ask Harry and Ron to go play some qudditich with me …

"Good Morning Hermione!" mum said, "I really do appreciate your help every morning."

"Oh, Mrs. Wealsey it's not a problem at all. It's the least I could do after everything you've done for me."

… Wait a second? THAT'S Hermione? When did her hair bushy hair become soft looking curls, and she actually looks like a girl? Whoa, this is so weird, I mean I haven't really talked to her since dad's birthday, but she seemed to have changed quite a bit. She was still petite, but she now she showed some elegance of being a women, or maybe I was just now noticing. She looked so tiny, and breakable, almost like a china doll. Her dark, warm, chocolate brown eyes, that were surrounded by dark, long eyelashes; seemed to be dancing with amusement at what my mum was talking about, and I couldn't seem to look away from the smile that was starting to come across her lips... woahhhh, stop Fred! Just eat your breakfast …

It took all my concentration not to stare at her, especially when she and Ginny sat down at the table right across from me. It helped when Harry and Ron came down, because we started talking about qudditich and other manly men things, but it was still infuriating how I kept thinking of Hermione. It was like I couldn't stop myself! What was so different about her? I have to get out of here …

I decided I would go back to the flat after breakfast and wake up a sleeping George so we could talk about this. He had to know what had come over me. He wasn't my other half for nothing.

…

George was not happy to say the least. He was livid when he heard me arrive back to our flat and jump on his bed to wake him up. Both of us have never been morning people, but he had always been a little worse in the morning. He was very angry at my waking him up, until I told him the reason.

"Bloody Hell Fred, why are you waking me up on a Sunday that we don't have to work at 10:30?"

"Well … you see I needed to talk to you about something." … I was beginning to regret this. Maybe I was just over reacting. I mean Hermione couldn't effect my thinking this much! It must have been the summer heat outside….

"Okay Fred spill, I can see something's bothering you." George said as he opened his eyes to look at me.

… I didn't know how to explain it. I didn't understand this thing myself, but I had to try and make him understand …

"I think something is wrong with me! I couldn't stop staring at Hermione at breakfast. And she's stuck in my mind and not even qudditich would make her leave. I don't know what to do! I need your help. Do you think it's the summer heat messing with my mind, or do you think she made a love potion??" I said all in one breath, but luckily he's my twin and caught everything I had said so I wouldn't have to repeat my insane thoughts out loud, again.

George didn't laugh like I thought he would. He didn't even smile, which really started to get me nervous. He was just sitting there with this far off look in his eyes, like he was remembering something from a long time ago. I tried in vain to try and get on the same wave length as my twin, but for once it didn't work. He needed to start talking before I really started to freak out…

"Hey Fred, do you remember that one night in seventh year when we had just snuck out and charmed the Slytherin common room pink, but Snape had caught us and took us to see Dumbledore?" George asked

… How could he do this to me! The one time I need him to be serious, and not joke he brings up old times. Ugh who should I go talk to now, that would actually listen to me IN MY TIME OF NEED …... Oh bloody hell, wait a minute. I think I know what he's getting at …

My face showed the shock when I remembered Dumbledore's words. Snape had been furious he couldn't change the common room back to green, and Snape was SURE it was us. George and I were surprised he couldn't get it back to normal but that's a whole different story. So anyways, good old Professor Snape had taken us up to the Headmasters office to have a little chat with Dumbledore. When we got to the room George and I had been surprised to see Hermione there also. Since she had been made perfect she had made sure no one broke the rules, especially us.

Apparently she had heard us go and decided she was going to make us come back so our House wouldn't lose even more house points, but in the process Snape had found her and thought she was up to something and was about to punish her when a Slytherin had come and told him about the common room. He told her to go see Dumbledore and he would be there soon.

He knew in a moment it was the pranksters extraordinaire so he had hurried off to find us, and as you know, found George and I. He had no proof of our crime, so he took us to Dumbledore.

As I walked in I remember thinking Hermione looked as if she was going to cry, so I sat next to her and said. "Don't worry Mione Professor knows we didn't do anything. So, Professor, why are we here?" I had said in my most innocent voice, and I swear Hermione smiled.

Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eyes. "Hermione dear you may go. I know you have done nothing wrong, so do not worry." As she walked out she had given George and I a nervous glance and left.

After Dumbledore was sure she was gone he said. "Severus, thank you for bringing your suspicions to my attention. I will take the appropriate means, so you may go deal with the very colorful situation in the dungeons." With that Snape glared at George and I and swept from the room.

What happened next I never fully understood, and probably don't even still, but it makes a little more sense.

Dumbledore looked at me with his serious blue eyes and said. "Now gentlemen, I understand that there has been a problem brought to my attention, but since there is no proof I cannot make any punishments. The reason I have asked you to stay and listen to me is not just because I am an old man who likes to hear himself talk, so please pay attention gentlemen. I know you boys love to create trouble, but I must ask you to never make trouble that could bring harm to anyone, especially Miss. Granger. We are trying to fight more than just one prophesy here and I would appreciate your help. Plus when she becomes of age, you'll want her around." With that he gave us a knowing smile and dismissed us

…I now understood what Dumbledore was talking about! There was some prophesy that had something to do with me … and Hermione. It also had to do with trouble, and for some odd reason I had the feeling I should be protecting her at all times. Granted, I didn't know if we had already avoided the trouble like when I had helped her during the battle when the Pansy Parkinson girl had attacked her, or if the danger was just about to begin …

"Maybe old Dumbley-dore wasn't as off his rocker as we had thought." I said

"Yea I know, but who would have thought …?" said George

* * *

**Well, I hope you like it ... please give your input! Reviews will be greatly appreciated, and I promise to update regularly because I have quite a bit written! -Grace**


	2. Knight In Shinning Armor

**Well, here's chapter two ...**

*HG pov*

I was in my spot. MY spot; the only place where I could go, and no one could find me. I love all the Weasleys dearly, but they really don't know how to give you space when you just need to think in peace. Something had happened at breakfast, and I wasn't quite sure what. I hate when I can't figure something out, especially when it has something to do with me. So I had to leave all of the noise of the Burrow and go for a walk to sort through my thoughts.

If you went out the Weasley's back door, walked through their back yard, past the garden, and towards the woods, you would find a very small path that no one else seemed to notice. If you followed that very small path, you would eventually make it to a clearing with a small pond. It was so peaceful there. This place seemed to help me solve all my problems and deal with the sad feelings of missing people who had died in the war.

One of the first days that I was staying at the Burrow, I had figured out that it would never truly work between Ronald and myself. We were just too different, and we always seemed to be fighting about the stupidest things. The fights would be terrible, and we would always end up saying something that would hurt one another.

I had been deeply upset that I had just found out who I thought would be the love of my life would really only ever work as one of my best friends. So I had walked and walked till I found myself here and cried for a very long time.

So here I was again, in my place of peace, and today it was also because of a male from the very same family. This morning had started out just the same as any other, but when I got into the kitchen … something was different. I had been helping Mrs. Weasley cook breakfast as usual when I had noticed Fred was home. I was surprised because he and George were NEVER up on a Sunday before 11, and also George wasn't any where in sight. The only time they were separated was when they were in the middle of a scheme that had multiple steps, so I was very suspicious.

I continued to help cook while watching him out of the corner of my eyes. He had seemed to be thinking about something, and then, I swear, he would glance at me every couple of minutes, so I was getting myself prepared for the prank. I also noticed how mature he looked. Fred and George had really grown. They were now as tall as Ron, but were more muscular. His red hair wasn't short, but it wasn't long either. It fell in a graceful sort of way into his gorgeous blue eyes. That was the one thing all girls knew about the twins, besides pranking. Unlike the rest of the Weasley children, they had clear perfect blue eyes that seemed to swirl with silvers and dark blues when they were creating mischief. … OhMyGod why was I thinking about Fred again?! Stop! That's why we came here … to stop thinking about him.

After everyone was up and eating, I sat down and ate the food not by him so I knew he hadn't put something in it. I still waited. Surprisingly there was NO joke during breakfast, or after. What was even worse, was I couldn't stop myself from glancing at him when I knew he wasn't looking. It aggravated me to no end that I kept looking! It was like a magnetic pull that couldn't be fought against.

I think Mrs. Weasley saw me looking at him too, because I saw her smirking about something. I can only hope Ron or Ginny were doing something funny, but I have a feeling she wasn't paying any attention to them because they were eating rather rudely, and she didn't scold them.

I would figure this out even it killed me. After a lot of thinking, and still not finding any answers about 'the Fred situation', I decided I would just read for a little to escape from this total chaos in my brain, so I pulled out 1001 Ways to Become the Perfect Healer and read away my troubles for the moment.

* * *

*FW pov*

I attempted to get my mind off Hermione by trying but failing to work at the shop. So far I have knocked over two displays and then ruined a batch of day dreaming potion.

I convinced George we should pop in at home for Sunday night dinner. He didn't really mind because we hadn't really seen anyone for a long time because we'd been working so hard, and who could resist mum's cooking?

So, at five o'clock, we apparated home and surprised mum. She was very happy to see us to say the least. She gave us a hug that only she could give, and sent us off to tell everyone it was dinner time. So George and I found Harry and Ron playing Qudditich outside with Ginny, but no one knew where Hermione was. We all went inside, and Ginny went around the house to find out where Hermione was off reading.

About five minutes later, Ginny came running into the kitchen slightly out of breath looking worried. "Is Hermione in here?" she asked, and when she realized she wasn't, she got really worried. "Mum, I looked everywhere and Hermione is NOT in the house, and I know if she was outside reading and saw it starting to get dark she would have come to help you get dinner ready! "

Ron the git said "Now that I think about it, I haven't seen her since shortly after breakfast," which got Ginny even more worried. She probably felt like it was her fault Hermione was missing, because she had been with Harry and more importantly Ron.

Hermione had been avoiding Ron whenever she could. Both of them had taken the break up hard and had avoided each other for a week, but the fact was, they were living in the same house for the whole summer and had been best friends for years. So with the help of Mum, they had come to talk to each other when it was necessary, which was a step forward.

"Something's wrong mum! I can just tell." Ginny said as she started to crying, so Harry went over to comfort her.

I got up from the table and said that I would go look outside and told them not to panic. I ran outside and looked everywhere in our back yard, but she was nowhere. Ron was looking out front and couldn't find her either. I was really starting to get worried, where could she have just disappeared to?! Suddenly, I thought of something.

I went to my old path at the edge of the woods, and followed it. Something told me that my childhood get-away had now come to help comfort Hermione as well. I hoped so, because if she wasn't there then where could she be?!

* * *

*HG pov*

I woke up with a start to the sound of rustling of bushes. Where was I? Oh no, I was still at my spot, and it was starting to get dark. I must have fallen asleep while I was reading. I looked around for my book, found it, marked the page it was still open to and stood up. I wasn't sure if I could find my way back in the fading light, because I had only ever come to my spot during the day. I decided to hurry back before it got too dark, and get there before people started to worry. Luckily I had my wand in my back pocket, so if I got lost I could eventually light my wand to help me find my way back to the Burrow.

I was almost to the edge of the clearing, when I heard something behind me. I turned around to see which Weasley had now found my sacred place, and was greatly surprised to see non-other than Lucius Malfoy with his wand pointed directly at me.

* * *

*FW pov*

I could feel something was very wrong, but I knew that I was getting close. As I sprinted closer to the clearing, I heard it.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the little Mud blood friend of the Great Harry Potter. Why are you out here all alone? Not off with Potter saving lives for the greater good? Hmmm … no friends you filthy little girl!? Well that's not a problem; I can help you with your life of misery. What to do with you, HA oh what to do."

The voice seemed very familiar and it only took me about two seconds to recognize it. Lucius Malfoy. Sure, his son wasn't as terrible as his father, but I still seriously hated that arrogant family. He was also threatening Hermione, so he was now at the top of my list. (Mine and every Auror's, and Order of the Phoenix members' list)

I knew I was getting really close because I could hear Hermione whimper in nervousness.

I needed a plan. Fast.

* * *

*HG pov*

I was going to die. I could see it in his vicious eyes. He hated me for multiple reasons, and I had set myself up for this one. No one had any idea where I was, and I had wandered off by myself. I was truly scared, but I didn't want to cry and give him the satisfaction. Unfortunately I let out a quiet cry, which made him smile a vicious toothy grin. He was walking closer, and I could see how being on the run had affected him. The man who never had a hair out of place was standing in front of me in ripped robes, his white blonde hair all a mess, and I swear there was dirt on his cheek. He held up his wand as if to attack, but surprised me by starting to talk again.

"You would be surprised how well my wonderful son is doing. He is now engaged to a VERY beautiful, pure blooded, Slytherin girl named Delilah Zabini. I don't know if you knew her. She was a year behind you in Hogwarts, but had a brother named Blaise in your grade. She will be going to her last year at school and then marry my son."

… That poor girl. If I didn't know a Slytherin by name that meant that she wasn't one of the dreadful ones. She was probably one of the shy ones that was cunning in her own way, and now because her family was wealthy and full blooded she had to marry Malfoy! I almost felt sorry for her, but I was very grateful for this news Lucius had decided to tell me, even if he has gone crazy. I now had a reason to talk or in my case stall. I knew no one knew where I was, but I hoped …

"Oh, no I remember her." I lied. "She seems suiting for your Draco, how long have they been dating? Don't full blooded wizarding families like to court for a while before marriage?"

He looked disgusted I knew this information and just said, "Yes, they will have dated two years before they marry."

"I'm sure they will be happy together. Will Draco be joining her at Hogwarts, because he didn't go to his seventh year?" I asked, as I noticed how dark it was getting. PLEASE, let someone notice I'm gone and see the path to my place of peace, which was now anything but peace.

"No!" said Mr. Malfoy looking outraged. "He does not need to finish schooling!"

"Oh, I see," I said, and I realized I was running out of things to say. "Why is Delilah going then?"

That was obviously the wrong thing to ask because he realized what I was doing, but as he raised his wand someone to my left yelled "STUPEFY"

I was so surprised, and by the looks of it so was Lucius. I hadn't pulled my wand, because I didn't want to provoke him just yet. I was waiting for the perfect moment. He was also surprised by the male tone of the voice, and so was I.

I tried to figure out who had sent the curse, because I knew it wasn't Harry or Ron. I had memorized their voices from years of friendship, but it was still a very familiar voice.

Right before I would have figured it out myself, HE came through the clearing and was running towards me. It was Fred. Why HE was the one to find me, or how he did, I had no clue. I pulled my wand out and looked around to find Lucius, and was pleasantly surprised to find him on the ground.

All of a sudden Fred was right there, "HERMIONE! Everyone is so scared! How did you find my spot? Why was Lucius here? Are you hurt? How are you feeling? And why the bloody hell did you only pull your wand when I came through to the clearing?! You were with Harry in many terrible situations, but you choose _now_ not to use your wand?! When no one's here to save you!" Fred asked angrily, showing the bit of Mrs. Weasley's temper he had inherited.

"… I … well … you saved me?" I said slowly as the blush crept to my cheeks

"Luckily, I did! How could you be so stupid?!" Fred yelled …I couldn't understand why he was so angry …

"… um …I …" I said confused, and I couldn't talk because I felt my eyes start to sting with water that would shortly turn to tears. Tears have always been unavoidable when people yelled at me. "What qquestionns ddo youu wwant mme tto answer firrst? There wwere so many …" was all I got in before the tears fell.

I hate crying, especially in front of people. Once I've started, there's no stopping me. I felt so stupid though! He was right, I had done so many idiotic things, and I had no answers to explain myself.

* * *

*FW pov*

I'm such a bloody git! I made her cry! I just yelled at her … but I was just so scared she would get hurt, and she had just stood there doing nothing!! Oh man, what do I do?? She's crying even harder now, jeez way to make a guy feel even more terrible.

Okay think Fred … what would I do if it was Ginny who had just almost died, and then yelled at her?

"Hermione" I said quietly, "I'm so sorry I yelled at you, I was just so worried that Malfoy was going to hurt you, and you should have seen Ginny when she thought you had run away because she had picked Harry and Ron over you. I don't even want to know what would have happened if you had really never came back." I said jokingly.

She gave a small laugh and looked up at me. You could see she had been crying because her eyes were red, but I still got the same feeling I had gotten at breakfast. It wasn't a choice for me to look away. I looked into her chocolate brown eyes and I seemed to be stuck …

"Thanks for saving me Fred, and I'm sorry I just stood there like a stupid git, but I had just woken up and he took me by surprise …"

"Oh Mione, you're not a git, never say that." I said as I put my arm around her shoulder and started to lead her towards the path back to the Burrow. I pointed my wand towards Malfoy and started to levitate him in front of us. He would finally be turned in, and receive the consequences for helping Voldemort.

As we walked along the path, I couldn't help but smile to myself. I had saved Hermione! For some odd reason, I bet if Dumbledore knew what I had done, he would be very proud. I myself was happy, but I could tell Mione was upset about something, and I didn't think it had to do with Malfoy …

"Hey Mione, want to talk about what's bothering you?" I asked "Is it something besides that Malfoy just tried to kill you and I, Fredrick Emmet Weasley the 15th was your knight in shining armor!? I mean I totally understand if you don't know how to act or what to say. I probably wouldn't either if a stud like myself had rescued … me …"

YEAH! I got her to smile … but what was bothering her …

"Well, I hate to break it to you, but that's not why I was so quiet and thinking." She said with a smirk.

"Dang it, I really thought that was why," I said jokingly. "But seriously, maybe I can help you ….. again."

"It's just that now I can't go back to my place. That's always where I go when I need to think, or just get away. I don't know where I'm going to go now …" she said softly

"You mean get away from Ron or mum? Hmmm … that is a problem, because you really can't go back there in case some insane death eater comes again to get you," I replied, but when I saw the sad look on her face I found myself saying without thinking. "If you needed a place to go regularly, and make some money, maybe you could work at the shop. … I heard the owners of WWW were looking for some new employees. The word on the street is that one of their best friends and only employee is taking off the last two weeks of August because he is getting married to some girl named Angelina, and then going on his honeymoon. Lee is abandoning us in our busiest time! Oops … I mean them, and plus I bet you need money for more books!"

"You know what, I'll think about it and send you an application if I want a job. Does that sound okay?"

"Yup … sounds splendid, but you don't need to fill out an application, they know you well enough." I said as we came out of the woods and into the yard. I couldn't help but be a little excited at the thought of her maybe working at the shop.

**So ... what did you think? I know I switched the point of view alot, but I thought it was needed. I promise to not switch that much again ... review! -Grace**


	3. End of Secret &Chance Of A Relationship?

**Hey, so I'm updating this quickly for now, because it's just beginning … enjoy!**

***GW pov***

How could I do this?! She's my best friend, and I didn't even know she's been missing since right after breakfast! Oh no, what if she's upset about me ditching her for Harry and Ron! What if she won't be my maid of honor anymore!! She was already mad I wouldn't tell my mum until a month before the wedding, but she just doesn't understand how out of hand my mother would get!

Fred and Ron have been outside for over a half hour… something is terribly wrong!

"Ginny baby, everything will be alright. Please stop worrying about things you have no control over. She'll be back any second now, no need to hyperventilate." Said Harry softly.

He was the only reason I hadn't ran out the door to look also. His arms wrapped around me were the only bit of sanity I had left. He smiled knowing what exactly I was thinking about. He whispered, "She'll be here to be your maid of honor, so please, just breathe." Harry always knew exactly what to say when I was worried. I started to feel a little bit better. I had just been so stressed lately, and now Hermione was MISSING!! … Who was going to help me plan the wedding?! She couldn't possibly leave me to face mum by myself!

But since Harry was already worried about one of his best friends and was now worried about me, I decided to calm myself.

"Seriously Gin, if you don't calm down I will turn you into a canary! Fred and Hermione will be back soon … jeez Harry, slap some sense into her when she gets like this," laughed George.

Urg … he. Is. So. Lucky. I don't have my wand right now! … I bet if I had my wand right now he wouldn't have said that!

"Look, there they are Arthur!!!!" cried mum. I ran to look out the kitchen window, and sure enough, there was Hermione and Fred, but wait, what was that in front of Fred? Everyone else who had seen Fred, Hermione, and Ron (who had joined them in the short walk to the Burrow. He hadn't been able to sit still so he had gone back outside to look a while ago.) had taken one look and went to sit at the table because they were now very hungry.

"Uhhh mum? What is Fred levitating in front of them?" I asked.

"Oh my, I didn't look, now let me have a look," she said as she came back up to the window.

Now that they were all closer to the house, I could see Ron's horrified expression, and I could also distinguish that it was a body being levitated!!

I screamed and ran out the door. The rest of my family members were right behind me. I jumped and hugged Hermione, and started to cry again. And I heard George whisper to Harry, "Here we go again."

That was so uncalled for! I turned and glared at George for being such a prat, but now I realized I was not just mad at George, I was mad at Hermione for scaring me the way she had. She was going to hear a piece of my mind, so I turned back to her and said. "Where were you?! You left me with all these prats!! I was so scared, something had happened!!!"

"Well, you see Ginny, something did happen. I had taken a walk to think after you guys left to play qudditich, but I decided to rest and read for a while. I must have been more tired than I thought I was, because I fell asleep, and when I woke up Lucius Malfoy was there with his wand pointed at me …"

"WHAT!? Lucius MALFOY! HERMIONE JANE GRANGER how could you be so irresponsible?! He could have killed you and who would have been my maid of honor? HMMMM? If you die before the wedding I will kill you!" I yelled, I knew I was letting my Weasley temper get away from me but I had been so scared that all my nervousness had switched to anger for no reason. "DO YOU THINK you can make it to July 31st? Because we can make the ceremony tomorrow if you want!" I finished my rant with the sarcastic comment.

Hermione's eyes got really big as I had been saying all of this to her. Why had she been shaking her head no all worried, and telling me to be quiet ? … Oh bloody hell … my mum had just heard what I said about the wedding! How could I be so stupid? I gave a puppy dog glance at Harry and Hermione to say I was sorry, and turned to face my mother.

My father, mother, Harry, Ron, and the twins had all been circled around Lucius Malfoy, but they were now all staring at me with their mouths open in shock. Well, everyone but Harry who looked rather nervous. I looked to my mum, and I wish I hadn't. She looked as though she had been slapped across the face, and I could see the tears starting.

She turned and walked quickly towards the house. I think she tried to get into the house before she started to cry, but I heard one heart-wrenching sob right before the door closed. My father was right after her to comfort her, but he yelled back for us to patronus Kingsley and tell him about Lucius' 'visit'.

Oh no! What had I done? I felt so terrible. I had to talk to her, so I ran inside to find her. I was at my parent's bedroom door before I had time to think up an apology, but I had to go in even though I still didn't know what to say. I would just have to wing it.

I opened the door and ran over to hug my mum. "Oh mum! I'm so sorry! I was just worried you would make me have a fancy wedding, and I was afraid to tell you. Please forgive me."

My dad practically ran to the door because he figured it was one of the few girl moments this house would ever get. I bet he was really just afraid my mum was about to blow, and frankly, so was I.

She continued to sob, and said softly, "My only daughter, and she doesn't even want her mum at the wedding, let alone plan it."

Aw jeez, she really knew how to make a girl feel bad.

"No mum," I found myself saying before I could stop myself. "I really wanted you to plan it, but you were so busy with the post war details, and worrying, and planning dad's birthday and stuff. I just didn't want to stress you out! Of course, you're planning my wedding with me! We're going to start tonight!"

What. Had. I. Done????

"Oh Ginny!" my mum cried, finally looking up at me. "I'm so excited for you and Harry! I knew it would happen, I just figured I had more time! Did you think I would be mad you were getting married so soon? Well I love Harry, and you guys love each other. Just as long as you finish school … lets go get Hermione and start planning!"

We went down stairs to find Kingsley just getting ready to leave with the newest captured death eater.

"Oh Kingsley, won't you stay for dinner?!" asked my mum "We're celebrating tonight!"

"Oh I would love to stay Molly, but I fear I have rather important business I cannot put off, no matter how much I would like to." Kingsley replied with a sad smile, "I must be off, but good work everyone, especially you, Fred and Hermione!"

We all said goodbye to him, and then sat down to eat some very late dinner.

* * *

***HG pov***

As we sat down to dinner I was glad this day was almost over. It had been the longest day of my whole entire life! So many things had happened, and I couldn't wait to just crawl into bed and go to sleep. I didn't even try to figure out what was going through my mind. I was THAT worn out.

Everyone was talking loudly and excitedly about the wedding, and how they were glad I was safe. I didn't really say much, and only talked when someone asked me something directly.

Fred had been kind enough to tell the story every time someone asked for details about what had happened. I was very thankful he did because I don't know if I could have retold it.

As soon as everyone was done eating, Mrs. Weasley shooed everyone from the kitchen but Ginny and I. She cleaned the kitchen so fast, I couldn't even think of an excuse to leave before she was back at the table with a quill and paper. She looked so excited, I didn't have the heart to leave, so I got a cup of coffee and got to work.

…

We worked for what seemed like hours! Its seemed Ginny was getting a very elaborate wedding even if we stayed up night and day for the next month to get it completed in time. At first Ginny was against all of the Girly stuff (she _had_ grown up with 6 brothers), but eventually they agreed to compromise and meet in the middle with all of the decoration details.

At 2 o'clock, when they were fighting over what flower would be used most frequently in the table center pieces, I finally said I needed to sleep. I put my empty coffee cup in the sink and walked slowly up the stairs. I was finally going to get some much needed sleep!

I made it up all the flights of stairs and was almost to Ginny's room when I stopped dead in my tracks … Right when I thought I would get to sleep, nope, no such luck. Ron was leaning against Ginny's door asleep. It was obvious that he was there because he wanted to talk with someone who was going to enter the room, and I had a feeling it was going to be me.

I walked over to him and woke him up. He was startled at first, but then seemed to remember where he was, and why. "Herms, I need to talk to you," he said … ughh why did he insist on calling me that?

"Okay, just be quiet," I whispered, "We don't want to wake anyone up. You can come in here because Ginny and your mum are still down stairs planning.

"Oh, good plan," he said as we walked into the room. "I'll make this as quickly as I can, because I know you're really tired from your eventful day. I would have talked to you tomorrow, but I need to get this off my chest." He took a deep breath and looked around nervously, what he was looking for I have no idea, but he started pacing and talking. "Hermione, I know we fought a lot, and I was a bloody prat at times, but I really do love you, and I was so worried today. Maybe we could try to make us work again … so what do you say?" he finished quickly.

After he said that, I thought of all the terrible fights we had and I knew... He wasn't right for me. We would date and always fight, and make each other miserable, and then break up mad at each other.

"Ron, you know I love you too," I said. "But only as a best friend. We tried, but we just didn't fit together as a couple. I used to think we were soul mates, but Ron I see now that you and I aren't meant to be together. We can't try to make this work, especially with the wedding so close. I'm so stressed right now, and I am truly sorry, but I think we're better as friends." I took a deep breath and tried not to cry.

He gave a small smile, but left the room without putting up a fight. I had a feeling he hadn't given up entirely, but wouldn't ask me out again for the time being. I was too tired to think this through at the moment, so I quickly changed into my pajamas and fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

…

All too soon it was light in the room. I was warm and comfortable, but I could faintly hear Mr. Weasley talking outside Ginny's door. "Molly, I really don't think you should wake the girls yet. They had a long night of planning, and Hermione had a long day, just go down stairs and get the boys fitted in their tuxedo things Ginny wants them to wear, or something. I know you're excited, but they need their rest, and it's only 8:15"

"I guess you're right Arthur," said Mrs. Weasley. "I'll come back in a couple hours."

The next thing I knew, Mrs. Weasley had opened the blinds all the way, "Okay girls, it is TIME to get up! I can't wait any longer, it's nearly 10 o'clock. Guess what today is!?" she asked excitedly.

"Uuuhhhhhhhh muuuuummmm, I'm tired," groaned Ginny.

"Um, I don't know Mrs. Weasley … what?" I asked groggily.

"DRESS SHOPPING DAY!" she cried.

"But mum! We haven't even started the invitations yet! Shouldn't we start off easy with something like them?" asked Ginny. I could tell she was tired and wanted to stay inside.

"Oh don't be silly Ginny, I finished all of the invitations last night! … Well this morning, to tell you the truth. I'm just so excited for you and Harry. I just want everything to be perfect for you, sweetie."

"You … WHAT? Who all did you invite?" asked Ginny in a shocked voice.

"Oh don't worry dear, everyone will be there."

"Ughhhh, it's like Phlem's wedding all over again," I heard Ginny mumble.

I giggled as I walked toward the bathroom to take my shower, because I knew we wouldn't be able to get out of this adventure.

…

One hour later, we were dressed and ready to go to Diagon Alley. Mrs. Weasley had planned the whole day out. We were going to: go to mail the invitations at a major Owling Company, (I don't know how she finished them all in one night, but she did), go to the flower shop to order everything, the bakery, then we were going out to lunch. After lunch, we had the rest of the day to find dresses. This was going to be great … not!

We flooed to the Leaky Caldron and made our way through the entrance into Diagon Alley. Ginny and I hurried behind Mrs. Weasley to the Owling Post Company. The streets weren't crowded because it was in the middle of a summer's day, so we made it there without much pausing. We successfully mailed all of the invitations quickly. The invitations were very tasteful and elegant, but Ginny was worried about the rather large stack Mrs. Weasley gave to the owner.

Next, we were hurried off to order the flowers. We ordered for various things; the center pieces, the flowers we would carry down the aisle, the flowers for other decorations, and the pale pink rose petals Victorie would throw as the flower girl.

After that, we went to the bakery to order the cake. We finally decided to order a three layered cake with white flowers but brilliantly green leaves. The pillars between the cake layers were white, and on the top was going to be a bride and groom that were charmed to look like Harry and Ginny. The bottom and largest layer was to be chocolate, next layer was cherry chip, and the last and smallest layer was vanilla because not many Weasleys liked vanilla.

It was just after noon, and we had already done a great deal of planning. I was beginning to become less anxious, because we had gotten a good part of the plans started. We had also ran up quite a bill, so we were lucky Harry had demanded he would pay for everything but the rehearsal dinner. He had told us that the Weasleys had already been generous enough by always letting him stay at the Burrow, so he insisted on paying.

It was wonderful to sit down and relax when we went to eat. We decided to go to a quiet restaurant that was next to the first dress shop we were planning on going to. We talked about the wedding and plans we had made, and ones hadn't decided on yet. All together, it was a very pleasant lunch, but Mrs. Weasley was so excited to be planning the wedding that no other topic was even mentioned if it didn't have to do with the wedding plans or, the people coming.

All during the meal, Mrs. Weasley had been telling us about the dress shop next door. She had told us that not many knew of this wonderful store, or its great deals. Her friend from school owned it, and she couldn't wait to show Ginny off.

… As we walked out of the restaurant and towards the shop, I was a little nervous about what the _deals_ meant at 'Miranda's Bridal', but I didn't say anything …

I was greatly surprised at how grand the store was. The front window had two separate 'bridal parties' made up of manikins on either sides of the door. One side of the store had gowns upon gowns in various sizes, and the other had a great variety of tuxedos, shirts, vests, and ties. It was a nice size store with a great selection, and in the back of the store were three huge mirrors, and a couple of doors that appeared to be to fitting rooms.

As we walked in, we were greeted by a women with soft features, green eyes similar to Harry's color, and long white hair. She seemed very friendly, and when she turned to face Mrs. Weasley she said, "Molly Weasley?! Oh my, I would recognize that hair anywhere!!!! I'm so happy to see you!"

"I know! Wow, Mandie I haven't seen you in the longest time. You look great, and haven't changed a bit! It's been too long!" replied Mrs. Weasley.

"Oh, stop it you know my hair isn't brown anymore! I hope your hair will stay red for forever, and no one has called me that in years … haha so, how may I help you ladies today?"

"Well …" said Mrs. Weasley, "My daughter is getting married, so we've come to look for dresses!"

"The daughter that was two when I last talked to you is already of age?! Oh how the time flies! … I bet she's the lovely girl with the long red Weasley hair! Now dear, how about you come this way so we can talk about what you want in your gown." She replied as she came towards Ginny with a tape measurer. She took the measurements while her wand wrote them on a piece of paper as she said them out loud.

We all walked over to some couches and chairs that were in front of the mirrors, and sat down to talk.

"So, what would you ladies like to look at first? … Do you have the bride's wedding dress yet? Because, that should be the starting point, it is the most important."

"No of course we don't have it yet Mandie! Where else would I go to get my only daughter's wedding gown?!'

"Okay great! This will be fun finding my dear friend's daughter THE perfect dress!" she exclaimed "But, before we get started I'm just curious to hear the wedding colors."

"Yes, well I was thinking, Ginny please hear me out on this, that the brides maids would wear a pale pink, and the Grooms men would wear a green to match Harry's eyes. Ginny, they are lovely colors together, and it's not like you would have to wear it. Pink looks lovely on Hermione and Luna, and plus we need summer colors for a summer wedding!" said Mrs. Weasley.

"We'll see how it looks together mum" Ginny said with a strained smile.

"Great!" cried Mrs. Weasley, "This is going to be so perfect!"

"So, a summer wedding. I'm guessing this summer? If so we should hurry!"

"Yes," replied Ginny looking sheepish, "This summer. We wanted to get married on his birthday, July 31st.."

"That's a great idea dear, did you know that, July 31st is the Great Harry Potter's birthday also?!

"Well, Mandie … she is marrying Harry Potter," said Mrs. Weasley with a smile. Ginny was blushing like a true Weasley, and I was trying hard not to laugh at the women's mistake.

"Oh my, how exciting! Sorry for my mistake dear," she said with a slight blush. "Now what were you thinking for your gown sweetie?" she asked Ginny.

"Um, I'm not quite sure what I'm looking for so maybe give me ones in various styles so I can narrow it down," said Ginny.

Miranda smiled and said, "Goes straight to the point, just like her mother … I can see the resemblance between you two Molly, but she sure does look a lot like your beautiful mother."

"I've always said that, but not a lot of people had met my mother before she died, so they cannot make the connection, I was thinking a strapless that's simple but not plain and it has to be very elegant."

"Yes, yes, it must …" she said absentmindedly as she took out her wand and muttered under her breath.

Next thing we knew, there were 7 dresses on the rack, ready for Ginny to try on.

Ginny went into the changing room with the first dress. She came out with a long sleeve dress with a lot of bead work on it and a long train. We soon decided it was to go in the maybe pile, because it looked very beautiful, but it was not Ginny's style. Next she came out in a short sleeve dress with a little bead work, but was very poofy. It was put in the no pile quickly. Then she tried on a very pretty strapless dress, but it was just too plain for Mrs. Weasley's liking.

The fourth dress she tried on was IT. I could tell by the look in her eyes when she walked out, that this was _the_ dress. It was a white strapless dress with some bead work on the bodice. It poofed out a little, and it really showed off her slimness. The back also had some bead work and had a very short train. It was perfect for Ginny, and I knew Harry would just love it.

We all decided right away that it was the one we were going to buy. I was so excited Ginny had found the one she was looking for so quickly, until I found out that it was now my turn.

Ginny said that we would decide the dress style and then choose the color. So, Miranda took all my measurements, and asked Ginny what she wanted.

She thought for a minute while looking at me and said, "How about a floor length dress, that has some bead work on the bodice. I was thinking a halter top..."

Mandie flicked her wand and a dress appeared. I took it without even looking, because it's not like it mattered what I looked like … I changed quickly, but my hair was annoying me, so I pulled it back into a messy bun and went out. When I walked out of the fitting room, it got quiet. "Does it really look the bad?!" I asked nervously to the quiet. This lady really seemed to know what she was doing, but I guess not for me.

"Wow mum, you were right, I think pink is great for her coloring! I can't change it if it looks that good. Everything is going to be perfect!" Cried Ginny as she ran over to hug me.

"Oh you two look picture perfect!!!!" said Mrs. Weasley through her tears, "I think we should now find a flower girl dress for Victoire. I don't think we should fit her yet but we should give Mandie some heads up on the design, don't you think girls? I mean I know she and Teddy are too young to walk down the aisle, but we can't not have them for pictures!"

They soon found a tiny spaghetti strap dress with a pink ribbon tied around the waist and had a big bow in the back. On the front was some pale pink beading, and it was a little poofy after the ribbon. Mrs. Weasley thought it was darling, so she put it on hold until we picked up all the dresses after the fitting for everyone but Ginny next week.

As we were leaving, we saw a tie and vest that would match Harry's eyes, but we didn't want make any of those decisions without Harry.

Mrs. Weasley told Ginny and I that we could continue on to where ever we pleased while she stayed and talked to her friend. So, we walked around and talked about the wedding. We decided to stop at The Leaky Cauldron and get a butterbeer.

We had talked for quite a while and it was 5 minutes till 5 when I realized what I had forgotten to do today.

"Oh, Ginny can we go? I forgot there was something I had to do!" I asked.

"Sure, what is it though?"

"Well, after Fred saved me, we were walking back, and I mentioned how I needed money because my parents aren't around to give me money. So, he said I could just stop by the store and see if they could get me a job. … I hope we get there before it closes!"

"Oh that's a great idea Hermione! I think a job would be good for you, and if they don't give you the job we can tell mum on them! Haha, and I'm pretty sure they work for an hour after closing everyday on new products. If we knock loud enough, they'll come to see who it is, but we should hurry, even though it is just around the corner."

We were practically running to get there before 5, and we made it. The store was empty as Ginny opened the door at 4:59.

"Damn it George, I think the door just opened … go check and see if it's a customer, and if it is tell them to go the bloody hell away! And inform them that we're closed!" came the faint voice of Fred from the back room as Ginny and I came in. "You're not abandoning me to close up just because you have a date right after closing again."

Just then, George came through the door behind the counter with a smirk on his face. He saw it was us, and gave us a wink. At first I didn't understand the wink, but once he started talking, it started to make sense.

"Hello there ladies, is there anything I can help you with on this fine evening?" he asked.

"Well actually," said Ginny, and I could tell she was playing along, "We're visiting from Salem and we we're wondering if we could get a tour of this fine store?"

"Why of course you can have a tour! My twin brother Fred would love to show you around the ENTIRE shop."

"GEORGE you know how busy we are," Fred said in annoyed voice as he came storming out of the door to the back room with an angry look on his face. When he saw us, he paused. We all burst out laughing as confusion became the sole expression on his face.

"Wha … You're not from Salem Ginny," said Fred.

"Jeez Fred, you're in such a bad mood this afternoon, we were just kidding. You know those things known as jokes … What brings you here ladies? Finally decided to buy something from our store Hermione? " asked George.

"Actually, I heard you two will need an employee because Lee is taking a break, so I've come to apply for the job."

Now it was George's turn to look confused. I guess Fred didn't tell him that he had offered me the job, so I turned to Fred and said, "Well then … if you weren't planning on taking the offer you gave me seriously then Ginny and I will just be leaving."

We turned to leave when Fred was suddenly standing in front of the door. "Who said I wasn't serious when I offered you the job?"

"Well George didn't look like he had any idea I was being considered for the position." I said sounding a little angry. I hadn't realized it before now, but I had really wanted to work here and have a little fun put into my schedule. "Please move, I understand Fred."

"Since when do I have to run everything past my business partner?" he asked, while glancing quickly at George silently asking him with their twin connection to play along, which coincidentally was the same time Hermione looked questioningly at George. Who then winked at Hermione to show he had understood what his twin was asking.

"I'm just surprised Hermione would even consider the offer." George said, "It's not like you haven't made it clear how much you hate our shop."

"… I don't hate it … it's just that you could put your brains to something so much more important. I never said I hated it!" Hermione replied.

"Well, I'm surprised, aren't you too Gin?" asked George.

She shot him a quick glare. She could tell something was going on but she couldn't figure it out, yet. "She probably just wants to make sure you're not creating something that will blow up the entire wizarding world, isn't that right Hermione?" she asked turning to her best friend with a smile. "It's high time someone babysat them and got paid for it. You're perfect for the job!"

"Yeah, she is perfect for the job," said Fred as he looked out the store window to see his mum walking quickly towards his shop. "We'll send you all the information you need via mail tonight. We'll send it to … Ginny's room right? I don't think we should tell mum just yet. At least until you know you like the work."

Hermione smiled and nodded. She opened her mouth to reply when the bell rang signaling someone had entered the shop. That someone was Mrs. Weasley, the one person who couldn't hear about the plans being made.

"Yeah," said Ginny thinking quickly, "I just loved the dress we picked out for Hermione. It's such a shame only she and Luna will wear them!"

After hearing this Mrs. Weasley's face lit up. "Oh Ginny! You could add people to the wedding party you know! I know you wanted a small wedding party but maybe all of your brothers and their wives could be in it!"

… uh oh …

"But mum only three of my brothers are married! Where am I going to come up with two more brides maids?" Ginny replied hoping her mum wouldn't think of a solution.

Mrs. Wealsey frowned, remembering how her second oldest son had eloped just after the last battle. But she had to admit, that was just how Charlie was. "Well," She sniffed and turned to walk out the shop's door looking sad. "If you don't want all my babies in your wedding, that's just fine with me."

"No wait that's a great idea mum!" replied Ginny as she walked after her mum towards the door with her shoulders hunched in defeat.

Her mum beamed and opened the door to leave. "Bye boys. I hope to see you two at dinner." She said.

I started to walk after them, knowing we would go back to the Burrow for even more planning.

"PSSSSST" came a voice from behind me. I turned around and Fred was standing close to me as he stage whispered so only George and I could hear. "Mum is going to get whatever she wants, because she'll keep making her feel guilty. This is going to be funny! Next thing you know she'll be picking out pink brides maid dresses!" Both boys started laughing.

I smirked and knew I had one up on them. "Actually boys, we are ordering pink dresses, how did you know? She was also trying to pick the boys color, but Ginny said we couldn't until Harry was there. I bet Mrs. Weasley can control Harry as much as she can Ginny, so you better hope you're not going to be wearing pink too. You know how much she loves that color."

They know I'm a terrible liar, so after a quick glance they knew I was being serious about the pink dresses and their expressions went to complete shock.

I smiled and said, "See you boys later. Don't forget to send the information bosses ." as I walked out the door.

I just love pulling one over on them …

**I know it's a lot of time spent on the wedding, but it's needed, and there's a lot of it. I think we all agree that Mrs. Weasley would go a little crazy with all that planning to do in a short amount of time. Tell me what you do and do not like … please review! And I promise to update … I just hate when stories wait too long, so … until next time. -Grace**


	4. Planning & Pranking

**Here's chapter four. I don't think I need to have a disclaimer besides the first one … does anyone know the 'rule' on that? Anyways, there's more Hermione/ Fred moments, and I know it might be starting out a little slow, but they can't fall in love in like two seconds. It will all come in due time. Trust me =)**

***HG pov* **

When we got home, we were saved from having to keep planning, because Mrs. Weasley had to start dinner. Ginny and I went quickly upstairs into her room to talk, before we were asked to help.

I decided to change into some more comfortable clothes because it was hot in her room. Ginny was thinking around the same thing, so after we had changed we sat down to talk. (I was wearing my jean shorts and my favorite brown tank-top.)

"Ginny, I honestly love your dress! We were so lucky to find you the perfect dress so quickly." I said.

"Yeah, I felt like it was the perfect one right after I put it on. I'm so glad you like it, but I have a feeling my mother is only going to let me make the decisions as long as it goes with what she planned. I will admit sometimes I like her ideas. Like, the pink dresses will go nicely with a summer theme, and it looks great on you, but I mean who all is going to be in my bridal party!!! I understand that she didn't get to plan Charlie's wedding, and I'm the only girl, but it doesn't mean she can just guilt me into everything she's had planned for me since my birth!!!!" she ranted, and only stopped I might add because she couldn't breathe.

"Shhhh Ginny everything will work out fine." I said trying to comfort her. "But maybe we should talk about who is going to be in the wedding party. Because if you don't know when your mom asks, then she might make the decision for you, and it might end up being your cousin Ursula… And the twins were joking about the decisions your mum has made so far, but they would never drop it if your 'nose picking freak' cousin was in your wedding party. Those would be their words not mine."

"Oh no!" she cried looking scared as she started to hyperventilate. "This is exactly why I didn't want to tell mum about the wedding!"

"Here, we'll make a list of who it could be." I said trying to calm her down. I conjured a quill, ink, and paper and started to write. "Me and Ron. Neville and Luna. Bill and Fleur. Charlie and Natasha. Percy and Penelope. That only leaves two more you need to pick …"

She smiled weakly. "I can think of two …" All of a sudden she looked really sad, "I wish Tonks were still here. She was like my sister, and I would have her in it …"

…I had to think fast and distract her with someone who could be in the wedding. I knew she didn't want just anybody in her wedding. Everyone would be dying to be in the famous Potter wedding, so that took all her room mates out of the running, because they had all been very strong followers of the Harry Potter fan club, while Harry was at Hogwarts her 5th year…

"Well, hear me out before you say no, okay?" she nodded so I continued. "This person would love to be in your wedding, because from her point of view Harry saved her life, but she wouldn't be a screaming fan. She'd be pretty, and she probably was already invited to the wedding by your mum. Plus, you've been getting along with her more at the family functions she attends"

She looked confused for a second, but then it dawned on her … Gabriella. Fleur's little sister was a year younger than Ginny, and was not such a little baby anymore. She had matured and Ginny had actually sort of started to like the part veela, a little.

"UGH, I guess she'll have to do, and I bet mum will like it because she really likes Fleur's mum now that they're both obsessed with wanting grandchildren."

"YEAH! Good job us!" I said and laughed. "One down and one to go. Think of who you hung out with last year when Harry, Ron and I were not at school…"

"Hmm" said Ginny while looking pensive. "I did have this one girl I sat next to in Muggle studies. We studied for the first test together because we were both full bloods, and she understood the part I didn't and I understood the part she didn't. I really wished I hadn't taken that class without you to help me when we were talking about blenders. Anyways, we both did really well and then we started studying for a lot of our other tests together. She was really nice and we would sometimes hang out, but I didn't see her all of the time because she was in … hmm now that I think about it I'm not sure what house she was in … oh yeah she was in Hufflepuff. We had Muggle studies with them last year. I'm going to ask her if she'll be in my wedding! We always got along really well, and she understood me. She had older brothers who tried to boss her around too and was also expected to do things because of her family. I owl her occasionally, maybe I should owl her to see if she can go out to lunch with me. I could explain it, and she would understand."

"That sounds great Ginny! Why don't you write her a letter and send it?" I said as I heard a light knock at the window.

I walked over to her window and opened it to see what the noise had been. An auburn owl flew in with quite a large package attached to it. I took the package, and the owl flew away. I opened it up carefully because I figured it was from the twins, and no one knows what sort of tricks could be attached to it if it was from them.

Inside was a note …

_Dear Future Employee, (that's you Hermione!)_

_We are very pleased to inform you that you are now officially employed at Weasley Wizard Wheezes Joke Shop. (Which means you're hired, if you didn't know) Inside this package here is your shop uniform, and a book that lists all our lovely merchandise. (We thought since you're such a bookworm you'd be able to read it and then be able to help the customers without us having to explain how everything works to you since you never buy our products. But we forgive you so don't worry your pretty little head.) See you tomorrow morning at eight to open shop._

_Gred, and Forge … _after a second this appeared_ … _

_p.s. this note will self-destruct in 7 seconds (so our mum doesn't read it and have a cow) ((oh yea, throw the note in the air so you don't burn you self Mione.)) and tell us if it works tomorrow!_

'boom!' I laughed quietly. This was going to be fun. I looked back at the package and pulled out bright purple robes … wow, only they would pick such a color. Next, I pulled out a packet of papers. I was only able to scan the instruction on how to help a customer and then the merchandise before we were called down to supper by Mrs. Weasley. As we were walking down the stairs, I asked Ginny how writing to her friend was going.

"Oh it's great! I would have told you more about it if you weren't busy with the stuff from … your bosses. I'm really excited, because I asked Lilah to have lunch with me tomorrow so we could catch up."

"Oh that will be fun!" I said as we walked into the kitchen.

"Yeah, and since you'll be gone I need a reason to get away from my mum!" she whispered back before going to sit next to Harry, who had just gotten back from Auror training.

Since Ginny and I were last to arrive at the table, I sat in the last available seat, between Fred and George.

"What's going to be so fun?" asked George as I started to put some food on my plate.

"Yea, what could possibly be fun if George and I don't know what it is?" asked Fred.

"Oh nothing." I said with a smirk that was just daring them to ask.

"Fine, don't tell us," huffed George. He hated not knowing something.

"We'll just figure it out tomorrow, or did you forget you work all day, oh trainee," laughed Fred.

"Don't worry boss, I didn't forget," I replied.

"Just making sure," said Fred.

"Can't be too careful about these things," said George.

"Yes you can't be too cautious with mum snooping about everyone's business," said Fred.

"Did you get the equipment?" asked George.

"Yea, because we were worried Bruce would go to the wrong window," laughed Fred. "He's not the most brilliant owl we own."

"An owl delivered me something?" I asked pretending to look confused and then making my eyes widen in surprise. "I didn't get anything."

"WHAT?!" asked George.

"… The only other room on the third floor is, … mum and dad's! Uh oh!" said Fred as he stood up and mumbled something about the bathroom and hurried from the room.

As soon as he was out of the room, I started giggling uncontrollably. George looked at me funny and then turned to face me, shock showing on his features.

"You DID receive the owl didn't you?!" demanded George.

"Maybe," I managed to get out between laughs.

He started to laugh and said "Good one, you really had me going there, but you do know Fred is going to be mad he missed half of his meal."

I noticed Ron scoop the last of the mashed potatoes onto his plate, and Mr. Weasley take the last of the meal onto his plate. … uh oh … all the Weasley men were very angry when they didn't get their food. I had expected him to be a little pouty I got a joke on him again, but now he was going to be mad he missed dinner.

He came back into the room very quickly. He had mischief in his eyes, and I knew this wasn't good. He sat down and started to shovel in his food. He looked around, and his eyes got wide when he realized there were only vegetables left on the table.

"You've got to be joking me!" Fred said about the lack of food left.

"Yeah you caught me, I was joking, I did receive the 'equipment' you sent." I said with a soft smile. I wanted to play a joke, not die from being the reason he didn't get his food.

"Oh. I know that. I checked Ginny's room after I checked mum and dad's, and I saw it opened and saw you read everything. I was asking you what the bloody hell I'm supposed to eat!" said Fred dangerously.

I was sort of afraid of this deep, eerily calm voice Fred talked in, so I looked towards the table and grabbed the only food left. "Here, have some green beans, and watch you language!" I said as I shoveled them onto his plate.

George erupted in laughter, and surprisingly, so did Fred. Whew … back to normal.

"EW, if you seriously expect me to eat something slimy and green, you aren't as smart as I thought you were," said Fred with a smile that I was thankful to see again.

"Well, see you at the shop tomorrow bright and early. I'm going to get some FOOD." Said Fred with a wav e.

"Yeah, bye Hermione," chimed George. "Bye mum, Fred and I need to go finish some things at the shop. See you tomorrow. I don't know about anyone else," he said with a quick glance at Fred, "But I REALLY enjoyed the meal tonight!"

After a glare from Fred and a giggle from me, they floo'ed away to the shop.

That night, after dinner, I studied their product list. Before I fell asleep that night, I knew a little about almost every product.

I woke up to the buzzing of my alarm at 7:15. I hurried and took my shower and got dressed in my favorite muggle jeans and a light pink t-shirt. I magically dried my curls and applied my daily makeup. I shrunk my purple robes for work, put them in my pocket so Mrs. Weasley wouldn't see them, and headed down for a quick breakfast.

Mrs. Weasley wasn't in the kitchen yet, so I made some bacon quickly and apparated to an alley right outside of the Leaky Cauldron. I walked through the bar quickly, trying not to draw attention to myself. It was 7:55 and I didn't have time to sign autographs for fans. I was not so lucky because I was stopped by a young boy close to the shop. I signed his paper quickly and hurried off. I don't understand why or like that they always ask, but at least it wasn't as bad as it was for Harry.

I practically ran down the streets of Diagon Alley and entered the shop right on time for work.

"Tisk, tisk. Hey George, did you peg Hermione as being a person who is _late_ for work?"

"No my dear twin, this news surprises me greatly!" replied a solemn George.

"A whole thirty seconds late on her first day, who knew she had it in her," smirked Fred.

I opened my mouth to tell them I was really on time and they knew it so they should stop this stupid game, but George cut me off …

"And she doesn't even have her uniform on! I'm appalled! She's late and not ready for work even when she finally gets here. She's obviously ashamed to wear the MANDITORY uniform in public … maybe we should rethink our offer of allowing her to work here."

"You're right, or at least dock her pay for causing such mayhem," said Fred. "I personally thought they were quit fashionable, and it is your favorite color … is it not Mione?" They finally paused their twin talk, letting me speak.

"Yes I love the color purple FREDRICK, now are you two done?" I asked as I reached in my pocket, pulled out the little robes, and started to enlarge them back to my size.

"Not quite," said Fred with a smirk, "What are those things you're wearing? And how exactly did you get them on?" he asked George with a wink.

They were my old faded jeans that were a very worn light blue with holes in the knees. Muggles seemed to like them, and so did I. So what if they were two years old and my hips had finally come out more. They fit fine, and he was just being a prat.

"Do you have a problem with them?" I asked coldly as I came around the counter. These two could get me so aggravated, I don't know why I took this job!

"No, we have no problem. We like all muggle things! Bit of nerds like our dad if I do say so myself. Now put your robes on please before Fred gets even more sidetracked." George said nervously.

"Whatever" I said as I pulled the robes over my head. "Why do you suddenly have uniforms anyway? I've never seen them before? And WAIT you two don't even have them on?!" I realized angrily.

"Well … we were just joking around, haha, to see if you noticed we didn't have them on. Nothing gets by you Hermione … we'll just go get those. RIGHT, Fred? Come on, their just in the back room. You stay by the cash register Hermione and pretend you know what you're doing if a customer comes in. We'll be right back."

***FW pov***

"What are we going to do?!" Asked George as soon as we got into the back room. "We don't have those hideous uniforms, and Hermione is MAD at us for the joke. We need her to work here when Lee is gone! There's no one else!"

"Don't worry George, I'll just transfigure our shirts into them. Haven't you ever heard of a wand? It does this thing called MAGIC, and guess what … you're a Wizard George."

"Oh ha, ha you're just hilarious Fred. At least I wasn't the one staring at her arse in those muggle jeans!" George said with a smirk.

"You better watch out or I'll use this here _wand _to turn you into a pair of jeans! But George, those should be her uniform from now on!"

We both started laughing and decided we should go teach Mione the rules that we invented, just so we could break them.

…

It was amazing how everything came easily to her. We taught her the system of storage in the back room, and she thought of a few charms to improve it. George taught her the layout of the store and when and how to restock the selves. She had caught on very fast. It was still only her first day, and she had also helped a few customers. She was on the fast track to becoming employee of the month.

It was just about closing time, and I was excited to see if my charm had worked last night. Dinner would be soon at home so Mione, George, and I decided to floo home. I went to lock the front door while George and Mione went into the back room to the fire place we used for transportation, or warmth. I walked into the back room and heard.

"OhMyGod! I can't get this stupid UNIFORM off!!! Help me George! I can't go back to your parent's house like this! Your mom will see me! She'll think I don't appreciate everything she's done for me! Oh no!" ranted a scared Hermione.

George looked so confused as he tried to help her lift her robes over her head, and they wouldn't budge. I couldn't help it. It was just too funny not to laugh, but oh boy do I wish I hadn't.

She froze when she heard me laughing. Turned in what almost seemed to be slow motion, "YOU did this to me!"

My smile was not present on my face anymore. Let me tell you. You do NOT want to see the dangerous look Hermione had directed at me. I gulped and did the only thing I could think of. Lied. "No, Mione I would never do something like that to you."

"Oh really," she said in a very calm voice, "Then why were you laughing just now?"

I had to pretend to be innocent, so I smiled and replied. "Well when I walked in you were freaking out because George wasn't removing your clothes fast enough for your liking. That my dear, is something I thought I would never see." She _almost_ looked like she believed me for a second. I must say it's because I am a very quick thinker and a damn good liar.

"So my clothing being stuck to me has nothing at all to do with my little trick on you last night?" again with that freakily calm voice … she can be so intimidating for only being 5'4.

"… Noo" I replied, my voice a little high … I was starting to lose my cool, which surprised me because I NEVER lost my cool. What was happening??

"You know what Fred. I think I just discovered two things." She said walking towards me with her wand help up, "George is officially the good twin, and you're the evil one! AND secondly, I think I might have to put my say in to your mum and tell her how splendid you would look in pink!!!!" She said in intimidating way as she poked me with her wand, and then practically ran to the fireplace.

I heard George ask her, "So Hermione, do you think I'm the good looking twin too, because I could try again to remove your robes. … Haha just kidding, see you at dinner."

"THE BURROW." She yelled as she glared at us, well if we're being honest here … mainly me.

She was gone, and she was definitely mad at me … maybe I pushed her a little too far on her first day. Whoops … I turned to George and said, "I swear, if you ever take her robes off, I will kick your bloody arse."

He smirked and said, "Whoever gets there first mate, knows the charm to take them off …" He ran and beat me to the fire place and disappeared from view with a "THE BURROW" and an evil smirk on his face.

"So much for me being the evil twin," I mumbled to myself as I threw the powder into the fireplace "I could never get a look that evil and plotting, even if I tried … though maybe she thinks evil is good …" I stepped in, and said. "The Burrow …"

**I hope you enjoyed the update! … You just have to love those Weasley twins. Review please! … oh and I might update again this weekend, I was thinking maybe Saturday, if I get a lot of reviews -Grace **


	5. Deffinetly Feelings

**Well, I'm not going to lie. I'm very sad no one reviewed, but El convinced me to update since I wont be able to for a while … maybe next thursday, if I get some reviews … so please please please review!**

***HG pov***

… ughh, free at last! … Back at the Burrow. Uh, oh … maybe I should hurry up to Ginny's room so no one see's my _uniform_. I ran from the homey family room, well I guess every room in this house is a _family room_, and went up to Ginny's room.

"GiNNY! I need your help!" I said as I burst through the door.

"Hermione, are you okay?! Did they hurt you? I swear I will make them suffer if they did something to mess up my maid of honor … uhhh why do you still have those hideous robes on?" Ginny asked from where she was sitting on her bed writing a potions essay.

"No, they were actually pretty well behaved … besides Fred at the end. I have these robes on because THEY WON"T COME OFF!!! HELP ME BEFORE YOUR MUM SEES THEM ON ME!"

"Oh … here I'll try something that helped me when they did something like this to me one time … but if this is all you need help with, they were on their best behavior."

I knew Ginny would be able to help me. The robes came right off as she muttered what seemed to be the counter curse to what Fred had done to my robes. Oh he was going to pay!

"So, you're already working on your homework?? You never start yours until right before we go back?" I asked her, "Not that I don't think it's very smart for you to start now, but this is so unlike you." I laughed lightly, "Maybe my studying skills have rubbed off on you!"

"Oh no!!" Ginny said in mock horror, "Not the all powerful studying skills!! Nooooo! … But seriously after I got back from lunch, my mum was harassing me to plan, so I did for a couple hours, and I only just got away! Mental, that one! I said I should start my summer homework so I can enjoy my time with Harry after the wedding, and she barely let me leave."

"Oh yeah, how was lunch?" I asked as I hung my _uniform_ in the back corner of my side of the closet.

"Well," she said with a smile, "We had a grand time. Lilah (sounds like 'Lie luh') and I went out to eat at this wonderful muggle restaurant, and the food was great. We talked about the wedding … and she said she would love to be in my wedding!! Isn't this so exciting?!"

"That's great Ginny! Did you tell her we have our fitting with the dresses tomorrow?"

"Yup, you know Hermione … I can remember some things without your help!!"

"Oh really?" I asked jokingly testing her, "Have you told Fleur AND Gabriella that they are going to be in the wedding?"

I had thought for sure that she had already told them, but the look on her face proved me wrong. "Oh no! What should I do? Should you, mum, and I go to Fleur and Bill's house after dinner? Maybe mum already told them …"

"I doubt she did because we only decided last night, and you haven't even told her about Gabriella being in it." I said.

"Ugh … this is not going to be overly fun. We should get ready to go over after right dinner … We should probably dress up a little because you know how those two part vela's get."

I quickly changed into my light orange sun dress. Ginny had been surprised I had something orange, because she never had anything that color since it clashed with her fiery hair. But my mum had always said that I was an 'autumn' so oranges and browns were 'my colors'. Ginny put on a light blue sun dress, and we headed down to talk to Mrs. Weasley.

We surprisingly came into a very full kitchen. Mrs. Weasley was busily cooking but had a content smile on her face because all of her babies were home. Mr. Weasley sat at the head of the table looking at a muggle subway map upside down. The twins, who were on his right were also looking at the map confusedly. It seems that they too have inherited the love for muggle items from their father. Harry sat next to George on the other side and was trying to explain the underground system. Ron was sitting on his dad's left side, and he was talking to Charlie, who was sitting next to him. Natasha was sitting next to her husband and was talking to Fleur and Penelope with a huge smile on her face. That left Percy, who was sitting across from his wife, and he was writing quickly on a sheet of parchment.

Ginny and I went to tell Mrs. Weasley of our plan, and she loved it. She said all of us and Fleur would go to talk with Gabriella after dinner. She mumbled something about expecting more news tonight with a huge smile on her face.

Ginny and I then took our seats between Harry and Percy, and Mrs. Weasley sat at the foot of the table. The food was levitated to the table, and everyone started to put the food on their plates, when all of a sudden, Charlie stood up. He cleared his throat and said, "Well, for those of you who already suspect, Natasha and I are in fact expecting a baby! She's three months along…"

So, that's what she meant when she said 'expecting.' The whole table erupted into congratulations and Mrs. Weasley burst out into tears speaking incoherently. All we could catch was 'adorable grandbabies.'

Eventually, the talk slowed down as people began eating again. It was a delicious meal, and was also a lot of fun. About half way through, Ginny announced that everyone would be in her wedding party, and told Fleur that Gabriella was going to be in it also. Everyone was excited to be part of the wedding party, and Fleur just loved that her daughter and sister would be in it also.

"O this eez zo vonderful! My babe vill look so beautiful, and my sister vill just love bein' in your wedding! We muzt go talk 'ith zem right after dinner!" exclaimed Fleur

So, right after dinner, the boys went outside to play qudditich, and the ladies washed the dishes. Next the four of us were flooing over to see Fleur's family.

I was a little self conscious as I stepped into the fire place to meet Fleur's family, but I went to support Ginny. The next thing I knew, we were being ushered to the couch by Gabriella. You could tell that this house, unlike the Burrow, had a lot of influence by women. The couch was a floral pattern, but all together it was a very lovely house.

"OHH eet ees soo good to zee you seester! I miz 'aving you around! 'ow ees everyone?" gushed Gabriella.

"I 'ave mized you too Gabbie! We came to tell you zee good newz!" cried Fleur as she looked to Ginny expectantly.

"… Well Gabriella, I don't know if Fleur told you of not, but Harry and I are getting married, and …"

"Oh My! 'ow vonderful!" interrupted Gabriella.

"Don't interrupt, she 'as more to say!" scolded Fleur.

"Harry and I were wondering if you would like to be part of the wedding party …" Ginny asked nervously.

"AHHH of course I vould!!!" yelled Gabriella.

For the next hour and a half, we stayed and talked to Gabriella and her mum about the wedding and its plans. It was actually kind of fun, and I was happy to see Ginny really getting into the wedding plans. She usually avoided girl time, but I think she really wanted to experience this one.

Eventually, Fleur said she had to leave, because she felt like she couldn't leave Victoire with Mr. Weasley for 'two vole 'ourz!' So, we all decided to head back to the Burrow. I was good to be back in a familiar setting, so Ginny and I decided to go outside for a night walk.

It was about 9:30 and the weather was really nice outside. We were only out there for like two minutes until Harry came out. I could tell he was trying to let us have time to have some girl talk, but he had been on overtime in watching out for death eaters trying to kill people he loved ever since I was nearly attacked by Lucius.

I shivered. Just like I did every other time I thought of that day, but it was never truly from fear. I wasn't sure why I always did … Usually it was when I thought of Fred saving me …

"Hermione are you cold? If you want you can go inside and get ready for bed considering you have to work tomorrow .." said Ginny worriedly

"Yeah, I think I will head in. Well, goodnight you two … see you at the fitting!" I said as I walked towards the door.

I walked through the door and saw Mrs. Weasley cleaning the kitchen. I smiled and said good night and walked towards the family room. And there, in the family room, with their backs to me, were my bosses.

As I walked through the door, I noticed they were sitting near the fire place and seemed to be doing something along the lines of plotting. I could tell by their continuous whispering, evil grins, and George quickly jotting notes. My guess was they never even took notes for their classes while they were at Hogwarts! It was a known fact that they only took notes for pranks. … This couldn't be good.

I feel bad for people the twins don't like. Sure they had done tricks on me, but never any cruel ones. If the twins didn't like you, then you better watch out! I stood in the doorway trying to figure out what they were planning, trying to decide if it was one of their more cruel jokes, and if I should try and stop them or not.

While I was debating with myself, I heard them say, "Ron … git … better not … haha but this will make him pay … wow, that's a bloody brilliant plan George!"

I decided to make my presence known, "GEORGE! Put down the pen, and FRED! Watch your language!"

They froze. Slowly turned to face me, and then their smiles grew identical. "Hmmm, well lookie here brother! Someone looks nice once they got their uniform off!" said Fred with a smirk

"Oh, but the jeans are nowhere in sight. I bet you're disappointed." Replied George, earning him a glare from Fred.

"So what all did you hear? So we know how much we need to modify your memory … and how do you know I'm Fred and he's George?"

George nodded his head in agreement to what his twin had said.

"Well, I didn't hear much, but I heard something about Ron. You two better behave because if you do one more thing, I bet your mum kicks you out for good! … Not that I would mind … She's always suspicious of you two after the ceiling incident last month. And don't even try and make me confused about who's who so I can't get mad, because I KNOW who's who!" I said with a glare.

"But you don't know for certain … I mean you wouldn't want to yell at the wrong twin, because that wouldn't be fair to the other." Said George. (I realized right then that this was probably the reason why they had spent practically all of their time right after the last battle duplicating Fred's ear and then permanently attaching it to George. They has said iy was 'so he could hear', but I bet it was so that they could still get away with tricking people on who was who!)

"George come here," I said quickly trying to trick them.

They just stood there smirking. The real George didn't even flinch! Wow, they were good at this method of getting out of trouble … probably from years of practice.

I don't know how, but I could always tell which twin was which. I noticed things. Fred ran his hand through his hair when he was nervous and always leans slightly towards his left when he's been standing for a long time. (He's the left handed twin.) While George cracks his knuckles and leans slightly towards his right … I also don't know why my heart always beats faster if Fred's there … they're identical but only he can make me nervous.

I walked towards Fred with a smirk, almost daring him to deny who he was. I poked him on the chest, "You are Fred, and You are George." I said as I turned towards him. "You had your quill in you right hand, so don't even try to keep this game up!" I turned to walk up to Ginny's room.

I couldn't believe I was starting to trust them! They were such prats! They were probably just using me while Lee was gone. I had started to notice Fred talking to me more, but that was probably just part of their little plan. I was only half way up the stairs when I was turned around by the twins.

"Mione, we were just kidding around." Said Fred. He did actually look sorry but you can't be sure, they _are_ professional liars.

"Yea, you know you can't take us seriously … pahweeese forgive us!" whined George.

"Fine," I said feeling mad at myself for starting to develop feelings for Fred and forgiving them so easily. "I'll see you in the morning bosses."

I turned and walked to Ginny's room quickly where I started to get ready for bed, all the while thinking about what I had just discovered. I had always thought Fred was cute, and maybe I'd had a crush on him in third year, but Victor had come in 4th year. Then they had left Hogwarts, and I had liked Ron. I don't think spending a lot of time with Fred is safe, but I can't quit because I really do need the money. For some reason, he could be sweet and caring and the next make me so angry, but the fights we had were nothing like what Ron and I had. Our fights were almost joking and fun, but they helped us get our anger out. He effected my emotions so much …

… what was happening?!

*FW pov*

Great. Just great! She just _had_ to walk in when we were planning to get Ron back. It's not my fault George and I walked in the family room earlier and heard Ron telling Harry he was going to try and 'win Hermione back, even if he had to keep working until graduation.' Firstly she isn't a prize, and secondly he's too late.

She is thee girl. The one my mum was always rambling on about how she was going to 'tame' me. She wasn't meant for Ron. Even my mum had realized after a couple of their terrible fights, but of course Ron, who has always been little slow on things, still thinks she is the one for him. I mean, if Dumbledore hints at something, it's always true … right?

… The only problem is that she is mad at me for the moment. I'll just have to make it up to her tomorrow at work … yea I'll just make it up to her… (that was the last thing I remember thinking before I turned over on my side and fell asleep.)

WHAM …

"GEORGE I'M GOING TO KILL YOU." I yelled

"Well, oh-twin-of-mine, it's not my fault that's the only thing that wakes you up in the morning! And plus, you threw a pillow at me yesterday, so let's call it even!" said George as he jumped up and down on my bed attempting to wake me up. "You'd think that you forgot that she's working again today or something. Get up, so you get to spend the whole day with HERR-M AHHHH …"

THUNK

I had never reacted that fast in my whole life… but I couldn't have everyone waking up to George screaming about Hermione and I …

"OW! Get off me you bloody arse. … You try to help a guy out, and he tackles you … git" whined George

"Well what did you expect? … At least I'm up!" I replied.

I got dressed quickly and then George and I headed down for breakfast. We walked into the kitchen and mum was talking to … Mione.

"So dear, why are you up this early? It's just after 7:35, and you're up and ready for breakfast."

"Oh I'm sorry Mrs. Weasley! I can make my own breakfast. You don't have to get up just to cook for me." Replied Hermione looking sorry.

"No, no that's not what I meant! I was just wondering if maybe you had a nightmare, or had somewhere to be. Need to talk about it dear?" asked mum.

"Actually, I was thinking I should go looking for a job. School will start pretty soon and I can't go to my parents and ask for money, so I'm looking around for what pays the best."

"Why didn't you say so? We could lend you the money! Don't be shy and not ask!! We would love to help you out." Replied mum

Oh no, what if she took mum up on her offer …

"No Mrs. Weasley you've already done so much for me, I couldn't possibly let you …"

"Don't be silly." Said mum with that stubborn look on her face. I knew Hermione would lose this fight and by the look on her face she really did want to work and earn the money on her own. So I decided to be her knight in shining armor and help her out.

"Good morning" I said as George and I made our presence known. "So … Mione you're looking for a job?" I asked, and she gave me a questioning look.

"… yes …"

"Well, you're in luck! George and I were just talking about how we need some help around the store … and we would maybe pay you a little extra since you're practically family and we see that you need the money soon." I said with a smile

"But you would have to work a little over breaks if we gave you an advance." Said George with a smirk

"OH MY BABIES BEING SO GENEROUS AND HELPING OUT A FRIEND IN NEED! I'M SO PROUD OF YOU TWO!" cried Mrs. Weasley and then she turned to Hermione with dancing eyes, not unlike George's, and mine when we're up to something and asked, "Are you going to accept, or were you going to look somewhere else?"

"Um … I think it sounds like my best bet." She said with a smile.

"Okay then you all can go to the store for opening! See you at the wedding clothes fitting at 2! And Hermione dear, don't let the twins be late! You know how they love to procrastinate."

She smiled at mum and then turned towards us with a glare and walked towards us so we could apparate her straight into the shop. I put my arm around her for side along, and whispered quietly "Come, on Mione you have to forgive us!"

"No I don't. And just so you know, I'm never wearing that uniform again," she said with a smirk.

.. I have a feeling that mum is up to something because she always has that look in her eyes when she is planning … more like plotting something. This is going to be a long and painful day if Mione doesn't forgive me …

**What did you think? Please, please,please, review! -Grace**


	6. Almost

**Well here's another chapter … I hope you like it. There's more Hermione/Fred moments…**

***HG pov***

Don't think about it! He just put his arm around you, just to side along apparate you! … He probably didn't feel the shock too. It's not like he has a school girl crush like I do … Wow, I'm really getting tired of restocking the selves … just because when I was working the register I got asked out on a date doesn't mean I'm not taking my job seriously!

_Flashback _

_After we had arrived I hadn't really said much to the twins, so I volunteered myself to work the register. I wouldn't have to talk with the twins while working there, and I had time to think when no one was ready to check out …Maybe if I ignore them (well Fred) then I'll be able to get my mind off of them … I had been deep in thought when I was interrupted._

"_Excuse me miss …" said a rather tall guy with dark brown hair. Hmm, maybe it would be easier than I thought to get my mind off of Fred with cute guys buying things…_

"_How may I help you? Do you have a question, or are you just trying to pay?" I asked with a smile, "Sorry, if you've been trying to get my attention, I was just thinking…"_

"_Oh, no I haven't been waiting long, and I'm here to pay, but I also have a question."_

_I took what he was going to buy and started to ring it up … "And what do you have a question about?"_

"_So do you work here often? Would you have time to go out sometime?" he asked with a nervous smile_

"_Well, uh …that's two questions, now isn't it," I said with a smile. "What did you say your name was?" I asked trying to buy time to think of something to say. I was just surprised someone would ask me out so obviously._

"_Chandler Davies … You're Hermione Granger right?" he asked_

"_Yeah I am … how'd you know?"_

"_Well you have brown curly hair and brown eyes and you're at the Weasley shop … I just assumed. I usually don't ask out random girls, but you were always a year ahead of me and I always had a crush on you," he said with a slight blush. "And I doubt this opportunity will come again …"_

"_That's very sweet Chandler, I would love to go out to eat sometime …"_

"_Mione! There's a line forming, so please hurry up or we'll have to take you off the register." Yelled Fred from halfway across the shop._

_There were only two guys behind Chandler in line, but I wasn't going to yell back at my boss in front of people, so he said he'd stop by the shop again for lunch sometime next week. I quickly helped the next two, and right after I was done helping them George came over with an apologetic smile and said._

"_Fred says you have to go restock now since you were flirting at the register … How about you restock the day dream potions."_

Fred is lucky that it is 1:30 and we will be leaving for the fitting very soon, because I'm bored. I finished what I was doing and walked over to George who was still at the register. I sat on the counter and asked,

"Am I in trouble for talking with that guy for too long? Because, he asked me a question. Do you not want me to answer it?! That would be rude … bad for business" I asked making my eyes go wide in innocence.

He smiled, knowing what I was doing, but it wasn't him who answered.

"Don't think that your puppy dog eyes will get you anywhere Mione." Said Fred from behind me. "That guy was leering at you the entire time he was in the store. I was helping you by moving you to restock. Too many guys to harass you at the register …"

"Actually" I replied with a smirk, "The only two that harass me are you two!"

"You don't mean that!" said George with a laugh pretending to look offended.

"You'd be bored if we left you alone." Said Fred with a smirk

"… Maybe you're right, but right now we need to go over to 'Miranda's Bridal' because if we're late your mum will kill us." I said

"Yea, I don't think she'd ever kill you, maybe Fred and I, but not you." Said George

"True … she does seem to like me better at times. Maybe it's because I'm better looking." I joked

"Yea that's probably it." Said Fred with a smile. "No one can stand up to your puppy dog eyes."

So the twins hurriedly checked out the rest of the people in the shop, and then locked the shop and we headed to the dress shop. It was a short walk, and we arrived 5 minutes early. We walked into the shop and Harry was standing on a stool in a black tux with a white shirt, with a bright green tie and vest that matches his eyes.

"Why Harry, don't you look stunning!" I joked as we came closer.

He looked up with relief apparent on his features, and said. "Hey guys, this is what you'll be wearing, and Hermione, Ginny said the dress looks great on you."

"Yeah, yeah …" I said with a frown.

"What do you not like the dress?" asked Fred

I turned to him and said, "It's Ginny's day. It doesn't matter how I feel, but I do like the dresses."

"Okay I'm so glad you're here early Hermione." Cried Mrs. Weasley as she handed me my light pink dress, "Mandie and I were thinking that we would have you try yours on since it's already fitted, so everyone can see what the dress looks like … so go on in the fitting room, Ginny will come in a second dear to zip up the back."

I walked towards the fitting room with my dress in hand, and Ginny shot me a sorry glance, that I returned with a smile. I put on the dress, and looked in the mirror. I was glad I had put on a little extra make up today, because I knew I should look extra nice … The dress actually looked good, but I didn't really want everyone looking just at me.

Ginny came in and finished zipping the dress and said, "Thanks Hermione, this means a lot and I'm so glad I don't have to face my mum on my own … sorry you have to be the model, but if it makes you feel any better mum is making Fred do it too. She knew you wouldn't want to do it by your self."

… What? Fred? … huh?

"What?" was all I could get out.

"Well she thought everyone would want to see what the whole wedding party is wearing so she gave Harry a break because he has been trying on different color schemes for the last hour. So, she made Fred go and get fitted really quick. Oh yeah .. and one last thing … sorry about this, but mum doesn't want you to come out until everyone arrives. She wants everyone to be surprised at the same time, or something like that …"

"Oh that's fine, just shout when everyone's here."

"Okay and Fred will be in, in a minute." Ginny said over her shoulder as she walked out the door.

… Great, now I was going to have to deal with being alone with Fred …

**

* * *

**

*FW pov*

I was so right about today … it had been awful. I have been in a bad mood all morning because Mione has been mad at me all day, she talked to George way more than she talked to me, and then to top it off that stupid Ravenclaw in Ginny's grade had the nerve to ask her out! And, Mum is up to something at the moment … I can tell

"FREDERICK, please stop moving so Mandie can finish the altering before your brothers get here!" Yelled mum.

"Sorry" I mumbled as mum's friend did the finishing touches on my tux. I look rather charming if I do say so myself. Even mum said I looked all grown up … I wonder what Mione will think … STOP IT FRED it doesn't matter what she thinks …

"Okay now Fred go into the dressing room with Hermione, so no one sees the clothing until everyone is here."

"Whatever you say mum." I said automatically as I was led by her to the dressing room. I was practically shoved inside, the door was closed behind me, and right after I heard mum say "Fleur! Bill! Gabriella! How nice to see you all, and right on time!" Hmm … I wonder what she is up to …

I looked up to see where Mione was and there she was. She had stood up from the chair in the corner when the door opened, and w.o.w. … from what she had said … I never expected … wow

I opened my mouth to say something, because I didn't want to just stare at her, but my vocal cords wouldn't work, so I ended up standing there, still staring, with my mouth open. Pathetic Fred!

She smiled and blushed slightly at my reaction. "That bad, huh?"

"What? No! You look … stunning." I said with a smile. It's a good thing George wasn't here to witness this because he'd be laughing out loud at me right now.

She blushed deeper and said, "You don't look so bad yourself."

"Why thank you, I must say I think I look rather charming!" I replied as I 'straightened' my tie and stood up straighter. But apparently by the look on her face I messed up my tie. "Oh, bloody hell! My mum is going to shoot me if I go out there not perfectly dressed."

She laughed and then started to walk towards me. "Watch your language." She reached up and retied the tie, and then looked up and smiled at me, "All, bet-ter"

When she looked up our eyes met, and like a magnetic pull I couldn't look away. Subconsciously I decided I couldn't hold back my feelings any longer. I started to move my face slowly towards hers … and she didn't pull away, so I continued until I could feel her soft breath on my face. Being this close to her was intoxicating, and I was about to lean in for the kiss when …

"HERMIONE, FRED, you can come out now … everyone has arrived!" yelled Ginny

We both pulled back quickly, as if released from some unknown spell. We both blushed, but I tried to act normal by opening the door and holding it open for her, "Ladies first Mione."

We went out to show everyone what the wedding party would be wearing.

**

* * *

**

*HG pov*

We avoided eye contact, and it really wasn't that hard considering there were about 20 people in the small store. Everyone loved the colors, and soon everyone was fitted and ready for the wedding that was in just about two and a half weeks.

During the fitting I tried not to think about what had almost happened in the dressing room, but more importantly, what I had wanted to happen. I can't believe myself! I've become some boy obsessed girl. This has to stop.

So I busied myself with talking to Ginny's friend Lilah. She was really very sweet. We talked for a while and really got to know each other. She had told me of her 3 older brothers and how over protective they were. She was excited for Ginny, and had always thought her and Harry would end up together. She was even shorter than me with very dark brown straight hair. She had blue eyes and very pretty features. She was easy to get along with and I was disappointed that I had to return to work and could not go out to lunch with all the girls.

On the other hand I was glad I would be with Fred. Over the course of the little party in the shop he and George had come to talk to us, and he was back to his joking self. I was glad the almost kiss hadn't freaked him out. I mean what was I thinking going to tie his tie … being that close to Fred is definitely not a smart place for me to be.

George, Fred and I left and went to reopen the shop. I promised them I would behave as long as I got to work the register, and they finally gave in. The rest of the day went by without mistake. We closed up shop then went back to the Burrow for dinner, and I was starting to feel a little bit of a schedule forming.

**Tehe … don't be too angry. I know it's a shorter one and they didn't kiss, but it could be worse. I have a fairly busy weekend, because I have tryouts but I can update if enough people want me to ... please review and tell me what you think! -Grace**


	7. A Potter Wedding

**HEY GUYS! I'm so excited right now! I just made the cheerleading squad I wanted to, so I decided to update again. I also saw how many reviews I received, and I would just like to thank each of you for your reviews because I really do appreciate them! Well here's chapter 7 … do I hear wedding bells?**

***HG pov***

Over the next two weeks I worked in the shop Monday, Wednesday, Friday. If I wasn't at work I was eating, breathing, sleeping, or planning the wedding.

It was Wednesday the 28th of July and the wedding was on Saturday. We had everything planned, and now it was just a matter of setting it all up. It was nice to be at work, at my usual spot, behind the cash register. It gave me a break from all of the hectic wedding plans, and strict schedules.

That's one thing I liked about Fred and George. They were always so laid back, and not all stressed out. I really like my job here. It gives me a lot of time to think, and … a lot of time with Fred. Nothing has happened between us since that eventful day in the dressing room, but ever since then my little crush on Fred has developed into something else.

It was time for closing, so I put the locking spell on the cash register and the twins did everything else. I was walking towards the fireplace to floo back to the Burrow when it hit me. I was the worst maid of honor EVER! Sure I had helped plan just about every detail for the wedding, BUT I forgot to buy them a wedding present!

I stopped suddenly and the twins ran into me. How could I not buy them a Wedding present! … Oh no, I can feel the tingling in my eyes … I'm going to cry … ugh not in front of the twins. They'll never let me forget about it.

"Mione what's wrong?" asked Fred looking concerned.

I just shook my head trying to get my tears under control, before they fell.

"Something's wrong, so why don't you tell us?" said George

Ughh they just don't understand, that if I talk … the tears are going to fall, and not stop. I took a deep breath to prepare myself to speak.

"I think she's cracked under the pressure of the wedding." Joked George

That did it. I started sobbing, and the tears fell.

"_Look what you did!_" yelled Fred at his twin as he wrapped his arms around me comfortingly. "Mione _please_ tell us what's wrong. You're starting to worry me …"

"I … wwwell I forforgot tto bbuy Ginny aand Harrry a wweddingg prpresent!"

"Oh that's it?" said a relieved George, "I thought someone had died or something." Which made me cry harder.

"Ok George that's about ENOUGH of you, go home and tell mum there's still people at the shop and since we're not going to be open on Saturday we want to stay open for business. Make something up about how you need to test a new product and go up to our room. Now go before you do something else."

George gave Fred a sour look, but said "Aye Sir!" and with a solute he floo'ed home.

Then Fred turned and looked back down at me. "Now, as for you, no more crying because we have 3 whole days to find Harry and Ginny the perfect present."

I just nodded, not trusting myself to speak when those perfect blue eyes were looking at me when I was upset.

"So, let's go shopping!" he said as he grabbed me hand apparated us outside of the shop. "Sorry about that, but we had already put up the wards so I didn't want to have to take them down and put them back up just to walk out the front door."

I gave a small smile and said, "Lazy much?"

"Shocking I know. I've always been so dedicated with everything," he let go of my hand "… so uhh where do we go to buy the best wedding present of all time?"

I looked around and saw a store that looked like we could find something for them, so I pointed to it and we walked inside. I was surprised how much better Fred made me feel. Just being with him calmed me when I had been so upset.

We were walking around the cluttered store when I got an idea when I saw an empty picture frame.

"Fred …"

"Yes Mione?"

"I thought of an idea!"

"See! No need to worry I knew the smartest witch in her year would think of something fast … Are you going to share it, or just keep it to yourself."

"Well … the only thing is I don't think I can afford it on my own …" I said looking up at him.

"That isn't a problem. You know two entrepreneurs that would love to go in with you on a present."

I smiled "Thanks Fred you're the best!" and gave him a hug. I let go and walked towards the picture frames. "I thought since Harry and Ginny will soon move into Grimauld's Place they would need some paintings to replace some of the creepy paintings …"

"Those are empty frames?"

"I know Fred, but … what if we bought three empty frames, and then had an artist paint one of Harry and Ginny, one of Harry, Ron, and I, and then one of the whole Weasley family with Harry and I."

"Wow Mione, you really are the brightest person I know! They will love the gift, and it will be put to good use."

"Thanks…" I said blushing

So, we bought the picture frames, and Fred wouldn't let me pay at all. He said it wouldn't be fair since I came up with the idea, so he had to contribute somehow. So eventually we made our way out of the shop and headed home to the Burrow for dinner.

Over the next two days I didn't see much of Fred, or George either for that matter. Many red headed distant cousins were coming for the wedding, so the house was becoming more than just a little crowded.

Every free second was spent on preparing for the wedding. We picked up the cake (guarded it from Ron and the other hungry boys), made flower arrangements, put out the white folding chairs outside, set up the flowered arch, and many other small details.

The day of the wedding arrived and Ginny and I were in her room talking.

"Hermione … I was thinking last night when I was trying to fall asleep … and"

"You thinking?! That's new. Haha … just kidding, what were you thinking about?"

"Wow, Fred and George have rubbed off on you! But anyways, I was thinking that it was going to be the last time I slept in my bed, and the last night of me being a Weasley. I'm going to miss waking up and yelling at one of my brothers for leaving the toilet seat up. What if I can't handle being a Potter?!"

"Ginny, you don't need to worry at all. Being Harry's wife, and becoming a Potter won't change anything. Harry loves you Ginny … don't fret, and I bet you and Harry come and stay here a ton over holidays, and also when your mum makes you stay because she misses you. You also know that you will always be a Weasley and have your beautiful red hair to prove it." I told her reassuringly. "Plus," I added jokingly. "You can yell at your brothers any time, it is your job as their baby sister to keep them in line."

"Thanks Hermione, that helped me a lot. It's just that a lot of people don't think I'm good enough for the famous Harry Potter … like his fans and stuff. Sometimes, even if I try not to show it, it makes me a little self-conscious …"

I knew Ginny never let this bother her and the only reason it was today, was because it was her wedding day. Everyone is allowed to be nervous on their wedding day, no matter how much they love their future spouse.

"So how do you want me to style your hair?" she asked changing the subject.

Soon all of the bride's maids were in Ginny's room getting ready. The room and been magically enlarged, the bed shrunk, and extra mirrors and been brought in. We all got our dresses on and then decided to all wear an up-do with curls.

Ginny got ready next. Mrs. Weasley put her hair in a half up half down curly sort of hairstyle. She then put the family tiara on the crown of her head. Ginny got into her wedding dress and Mrs. Weasley couldn't control her crying.

"My Baby! … so beautiful …" she cried

I have to admit she did look beyond beautiful … I was so happy for her. The wedding was going to be perfect.

The next thing we knew Mr. Weasley was in the room telling us that everyone else was ready. We got in our line, and Mrs. Weasley was forced to leave and go sit in the chairs outside. The order went, Gabriella (she wanted to be first), Natasha (who was starting to show in her tight dress.) Penelope, Luna, Liliah, Fluer, (so she was close to Victoire), me, Teddy, Victorie, and then Ginny and Mr. Weasley.

We made our way down to the kitchen talking quietly, but when we got there we fell into silence. The music started outside and Gabriella started off the slow procession.

I looked back towards Ginny and gave her a reassuring smile. She smiled back confidently, all her worries left upstairs, but her father on the other hand looked quite nervous. I' m sure he's more than happy for Harry and his daughter, but she IS his baby girl, his only girl, and after today he won't be the only man in her life. (Well, he technically never was the only man in her life, considering she had 6 older brothers and has loved Harry since before she was at Hogwarts.)

So, then it was almost my turn to leave. I turned and straightened Teddy's tie and walked out of the kitchen, through the white archway with pink roses on it brought for the wedding, down the aisle and towards my place opposite of Ron by the preacher.

I tried not to look at Fred and it took all of my will power … I focused on how lucky they were. The clear afternoon blue skies were beautiful for the wedding … just the right effect, and … aw crap I looked right at him, and he was looking right back at me … well of course he was looking at me I'm walking down the aisle in his only sister's wedding. I needed to look away so I glanced at Harry and smiled.

I finally arrived at my spot and was glad I couldn't see Fred. He was blocked by Harry, Ron, and Neville. Next were Teddy and Victoire. Mrs. Weasley had said not to worry about how they would get down the aisle, because she had it covered, so I was curious to see how they would get them to the altar.

Mr. Weasley appeared carrying them and set them down standing up, looked at the twins as if to remind them of something, warning them to behave and then disappeared back through the arch into the kitchen. The twins then pulled out their wands and levitated Teddy and Victoire just above the ground slowly towards the altar. They looked so cute, a slight mummer of people started to talk very quietly. Whispering to the person next to them about the tiny pair. Fleur on the other hand burst into tears on how cute they looked.

Teddy, who was now a little over 7 months old came out with light brown hair and blue eyes, just like his father, but soon after seeing Harry, his favorite person, his hair was jet black and he had the same bright green eyes. It looked very good with his little tux, vest and tie that matched the other men.

Victoire on the other hand, who was now a little over 6 months old, had on the delicate, white and pink, flower girl dress with her little blonde baby curls, and a huge Weasley grin. She was holding the basket with her clumsy baby hands and was trying to throw flowers, but she couldn't hold the basket and throw very well at the same time. (Bill had spent over an hour last night teaching her what to do.) Teddy, seeing that she was struggling, took the basket and held it towards her. (They would never live this moment down … he knew to help her even though he was so young) She almost looked up as if to say thanks and started dropping the pale pink rose petals all the while giggling at how they floated down to the floor.

When they reached the end and Mrs. Weasley took the two on the chair next to her. Now the song was playing for Ginny to come out and everyone was silent again. They seemed to be holding their breath. She appeared, and I swear I heard everyone take in a breath. She looked that beautiful.

I quickly turned to see the look on Harry's face, and boy did he look happy. I knew he cared for Ginny more than anything in the world, more than Ron, and I, and by the look on his face maybe even more than food. They were prefect for each other … I just love weddings …

But when Harry moved forward to take Ginny's hand, I had a clear view of … Fred. And for some unknown reason, it was probably God trying to get a good laugh, he was looking directly at me with a pondering expression. I smiled as best I could without giving away how nervous it made me to see that he was looking at _me._

* * *

*FW pov*

Wow, she looks even more beautiful than when I saw her at the fitting … but why won't she look at me again … what if she likes Ron again … We could have THIS. I know people think I want to be a bachelor for forever, but I would go through this, (hell) just like Harry, putting up with my mum, just to see her happy, and in a white wedding gown. … but how would she know that I would want this? And what am I thinking?? … but Dumbledore had said …

YEA! She looked at me … bloody hell, she looks good when she smiles … I'm glad Harry moved forward so I can see her now …

"Dearly beloved, We are gathered her to join this man, and this women..." … yea, yea, yea let's get through this boring part … I bet the cake tastes good, and if there's extra … Mum will probably let us eat a ton! …

Soon, but I personally don't think soon enough, Harry and Gin were saying their wedding vows. Mum was crying with Victoire on her lap, and dad was trying to comfort her, while holding Teddy.

"You may kiss the bride!" … was he seriously going to kiss her in front of all 6 of us?? … haha yup he did, wow George and I will have to tease him about that … but mum would kill me if I said something now … later

So after the ceremony, next was the worst part of all … the pictures. Anyone who has ever been in a wedding party knows how many times you have to fake smile, even though your cheeks are killing you. We took thousands of pictures, at least it seemed that many, but finally we were done and went around to the side yard where the tent was set up.

All of the guests were there and waiting for the wedding party to arrive. (because it took so long for those stupid pictures.) We had to walk in when our names were called … George was with Gabriella, next was Charlie and Natasha, Penelope and Percy, Neville and Luna, Fleur and Bill, Liliah and myself, (Mum just wanted George and I as far away from each other as humanly possible.) Ron and Mione, and last was Harry and Ginny. After the announcements we all went to sit at the 'Head Table.' That's what George and I named it because it was a long straight table where the wedding party sits … this was where mum had us sitting … because the table had name places. From left to right it went; Percy, Penelope, Charlie, Natasha, Neville, Luna, Ron, Harry, Ginny, Mione, Me, Liliah, George, Gabriella, Bill, Fleur, and then beyond that was a miniature table that Teddy and Victoire sat at.

Yea, I'm sure you're wondering the same thing I am … How in Merlin's boxers did I end up by Mione? I have not a clue, but I'm sure not going to question it! We sat down to eat, and Mione and I had some good conversations, but she talked to Ginny, Harry, and that Liliah girl a lot … Even if she did talk to them more than me, I decided that it didn't matter. All that mattered was, I would dance with her at least once tonight … even if it was the last thing I did…

* * *

*HG pov*

How in the world did I get seated next to Fred? … I think it's quite funny actually. I love my spot … Fred's right next to me and so is Ginny. My two favorite Weasleys … I mean Potter and Weasley … wow that sounds weird.

Everything is going just as we planned though … I love when everything goes according to schedule … The food has tasted great so far. All of Mrs. Weasley's planning is paying off, she looks so happy next to Mr. Weasley.

Fred and I have been talking, but now that dessert is here he hasn't said much. I hope it's because he's eating his favorite dessert, and not because he's plotting something …

"Bloody Hell … Mione guess wha-"said Fred as I smack the back of his head "OUCH! … what was that for?"

"Watch your language Frederick!" I replied with a smirk

"You do know Mione, that I love when you say my whole name." he said with a wink.

"What did you want me to guess?" I asked annoyed. I hate how he flirts with me, because he doesn't feel the same way I do … It annoys me to no end that I can't stop my heart from beating faster when he does … even if he flirts with every other girl too.

"Oh, yea … GUESS WHOSE HERE!" he said earning the attention on the people next to us. So now George Liliah, and Ginny were also listening.

"… uhhh your cousin Ursula?" I asked with a smile.

"hahaha good guess but no … I'm surprised HE'S at a 'blood traitor's wedding … HINT HINT"

"The only person that comes to mind is … Malfoy … and that can't be right…" I trailed off because the look on his face said I had guessed correctly, so I turned to scan the guest tables … Fred pointed towards the left back corner of the tent and sure enough there was that blonde I had known for so long …

… What was he doing here? Mrs. Weasley would never invite him in case Ron saw him and decided to start a fight … I turned to Ginny to see what she knew and she too had a confused look on her face.

"I don't know Hermione," Ginny answered my thoughts, "I can't believe he's here. He always made it clear how much he detested us … I'm confused. I just hope he doesn't try and start anything…"

"Ginny! I'm so sorry! I didn't think you would mind and you said I could bring a date and he's my fiancé, so … yeah, and I know he won't start a fight because I told him to behave or I'll be very angry… I'm so sorry!!" said Liliah with a sad smile.

"What? … Malfoy, with you? Hufflepuff? … huh?" was Ginny's reply.

… OhMyGod … THIS girl sitting between Fred and George was DEliliah … The girl Lucius had talked about! How hadn't I noticed before??? … well I didn't know she was a Slytherin … that's a very important factor.

Liliah gave a small smile. "Ginny I guess I always thought you knew I was the only Slytherin to take muggle studies, so they put me in your class … if you want I can ask Draco to leave."

"No, no! Liliah he's your date, I'm just surprised … that's all. I didn't know. Wow I'm so stupid …"

"Liliah," I asked shyly, "Is your last name Zambini?"

"Yeah … sorry again guys" she replied looking guilty

"It's not your fault doll." Said George as he put a comforting arm around her.

"We won't hold it against you." Fred said with a smile.

"You seem perfectly nice to us." I said

"So, I guess if you trust the ferret, so will we." Said George

"You probably keep him in line." I reassured her.

"Yea he needs someone like you." Said Fred

"Look at Gin, she has 6 brothers. We're not a family that judges … are we guys?" asked George

"Nope" Fred, Ginny, and I said at the same time, and then we burst out laughing. As I was laughing I was trying to remember when I had joined in the twin conversations … hmmm idkk … work maybe?

The next thing I knew it was Harry and Ginny's first dance. They looked like a perfect couple, dancing slowly and talking to just each other. As they were dancing George came over and started talking to me.

"So Hermione… will you be working a lot until school starts?" he asked.

"Yeah … if that's okay. I need to get the money for school stuff, you know … and plus you'll need help."

"I know all too well. I almost miss good ol' Hogwarts … but not as much as Fred and I are going to miss you once you go back to school and it's only Lee around the shop … it's going to be beyond boring! He's turned on us since Angelinia tamed him." He joked as he slung his arm around my shoulder and glanced around the room. I was too busy thinking about how much I was going to miss all the fun we had while at work, to notice the evil smirk he directed towards his twin.

The next thing I knew Fred was standing in front of me with a grin on his face and his hand out. "A dance my lady? … I would just love to rescue you from this evil twin of mine."

"Why Fred," I said with a smirk. "If I remember correctly it is _you_ that is the evil twin, but I'd love to dance … this is my favorite song." I said grabbing his arm and dragging him onto the dance floor.

Over the course of the evening I dance with many people. (Neville, all the Weasley boys, yes even Ron, some distant Weasley cousins, and many more.) I had also seen many cute couples like, Liliah and a _happy_ looking Draco … surprising I know, Ron and Luna, Neville and Cho Chang. (I guess they had become friends at school last year, and she was his date.) The one person I realized I hadn't danced with yet, was Harry.

So after they cut and ate the cake when Harry was stuck dancing with Gabriella. I decided to cut in.

"Hey Gabriella, mind if I cut in?"

"Oh Noo zhat eez fine"

"Thanks … so Harry, I think you owe me!" I said jokingly once she had flounced away.

He laughed, "Well, Hermione I already owe you my life, so I don't know what else there is …"

I joined in his laughing, "So, how does it feel to be a married man?"

"Great, Ginny is perfect, and I was wondering, … See I forgot to … I know you've done a lot already, but …"

"Just ask it already Harry!"

"Well, for the last month I've been going to Grimmauld Place and redoing it, but there hasn't been a whole lot of free time and I mean it could use a women's touch before Ginny sees it … I want her to be comfortable when we get back home. It will be her first night practically not calling the Burrow her home …"

"Oh Harry, Of course I'll go over there and do some work. It will be perfect by the time you get home!"

I figured that was a lot to promise since knowing Harry, which I do very well. He probably just cleaned the whole house(but only a man's cleaning), maybe bought a few things, but put a whole lot of security spells on the house. It was so cute how protective he was of Ginny. He had lost so much family already and I knew he would do anything for her, and she surprisingly let him (she had always hated it when her brothers played her hero, but Harry was a whole different story). That's another reason why I was so excited for him. They were going to be so happy together … I just know it.

We continued to dance and talk. He had always been one of my best friends. Someone I could confide in. Especially since after Ron left us while searching for the Hoaxes, Harry and I had really bonded through all our near death experiences. He had been with me through many hardships in my life, so it was nice to just dance for a couple songs and catch up.

Pretty soon it was time for Harry and Ginny to leave and catch their flight. (They couldn't apparate because they had never been to Hawaii before and they had a lot of luggage to take, you don't want to splinch yourself on such a happy day. Plus Mr. Weasley thought it was amazing, planes I mean.) I went with Ginny upstairs to help her get out of her gown and into her leaving outfit. She looked so happy.

Mrs. Weasley came and told me to go down stairs so I could catch the flowers when Ginny threw them and she would finish helping Ginny. She hugged me goodbye with a smile, and I hurried down stairs and started talking to Liliah, who was standing next to Draco. He gave me a pained smile after she sent him a glare. (It was good to see someone could make him behave.)

Liliah and I were busy talking and all of a sudden Malfoy disappeared and girls were screaming. It seems Liliah and I missed Mrs. Weasley announcing Ginny's arrival at the top of the stairs, so next thing I knew Ginny's flowers were coming right towards me. I caught them and soon after was tackled by about 5 girls. One of which was Gabriella …

About two seconds later they were off and Fred was standing over me. Everyone else had run outside to see Harry and Ginny off. He stood there smiling for a second and then offered his hand to help me up. I reached for it and he helped me up, and steadied me when I almost fell. … the room was just so dizzy…

"Woah, there Mione … don't want to take a trip back to the floor." He joked as he supported me and walked me towards te door, so we would see Ginny and Harry before they got to the apparition point.

"Thanks." I said

"Not a problem … just next time wear a helmet or something …"

"Ha. Ha very funny Fred, but according to the magic flowers I'm getting married next." I said as we reached the front door. He just laughed.

We watched as Ginny started to cry and wave goodbye as they reached the apparition point, right before Harry apparated them away to the alley next to the airport. I bet she was thinking of how she would never sleep at the Burrow again as a Weasley. She was a Potter now.

* * *

***clap clap clap* well that's how I thought Harry and Ginny's Wedding happened. I hope you liked it! Please review and give me some input!! -Grace**


	8. I Need Your Help

**Thanks for the reviews! Here's chapter 8!! Hope you enjoy. **

… wow it's bright this morning … hmmmm my bed is so comfy though … but I better get up and head over to Harry's house and look and see what I have to do before I have to go into work … I think I have to go in at … 1, yeah that's when … sure was nice of Fred and George to let us all sleep in the day after the wedding …

I opened my eyes and looked over at my clock on the bedside table in Ginny's room … OH MY! It's already 11:56!!! CRAP! … I scrambled out of bed. Threw on a red t shirt from a couple years ago … it was the lucky shirt I wore to Harry's games a couple years ago … not that I liked qudditich, but Harry seemed to think it worked, and my old pair of jeans I had worn the first day to work. I didn't do anything with my hair. It looked the same as last night … just not as perfect. The sticking charm must be coming off.

I went quickly down the stairs walked into the kitchen and grabbed some toast. I said goodbye to Mrs. Weasley (who was apparently the only one up) as I went out the back door and walked briskly to the apparition point at the edge of the yard.

I apparated to the place that I had apparated to so many times during the war … woah, I hadn't been back since the war … the time Harry and I had stayed here … and then … oh my!

I stood there … like a loser … on the door step for about 5 minutes trying to talk myself into going inside. … I just couldn't bring myself to reach out and turn the handle … where was my Gryffindor courage?!

I finally brought myself to go inside … hopefully no muggles saw me magically appear on the door step and just stand there …

Inside it looked about the same, but different. It was a little lighter … not so dismal … Harry had tried, but it still needed a lot of work. I walked past the umbrella holder that Tonks always tripped over, and past the picture that Remus had always had to make quiet afterward his wife had made so much noise and woke Mrs. Black up. I tried to walk quicker through the hall and away from memories I didn't want to deal with at the moment.

I came into the kitchen and that's when I realized this whole house had memories of the war, and those we had lost during it. As soon as I stepped into the kitchen I thought of Sirius sitting at the table complaining about being bored, or Dumbledore coming in and assuring everyone it was going to be alright.

I felt trapped. I had to get out of here! I ran to the fire place and floo'ed to the first place that came to mind … the shop

* * *

***FW pov***

"Yea just stay out front and wait on customers! I'll be right back … I think I heard something in the back …" I told George as I walked through the door to the back room. I really had thought I heard something, but he thought I was going crazy because no one could get back here unless they used the fireplace and not many people knew the special name to get here …

Was I imagining things or was the fireplace glowing green?! AH HA! I knew I heard something … Hermione looked as if she had just fallen out of the fireplace and had knocked over the boxes nearby. I walked over to her quickly and helped her up.

"Are you alright" I asked her … I then noticed her tear stained face. I looked her over to see if she was hurt. She looked as if she had been about to go out in the woods, but there wasn't a scratch on her. Her hair was a little bit more messier than last night, she had on a slightly faded but form fitting red shirt, and those faded jeans from the first day of work … I still thought she looked beautiful, but why did she look so upset? And why did it make me so anxious to see her so distressed?

She was looking off into space with a distant look on her face … "MIONE! Are you alright?" I almost yelled trying to get her attention.

She jerked her head towards me in surprise, "… Oh! … no!" she said as she looked down at herself. She started to blush and said "Oh, I am so sorry!" as she looked at the knocked over boxes. "Yes I'm fine. I was there and then I couldn't breathe so I floo'ed and here was the first place I thought of … I hope you don't mind … I'm early, and I can't wear _this_ to work! … Oh my, what a horrible day!"

"Well that made sense …" I said with a smirk "Want to sit down and talk about it?"

"Yes … I think that would be best." She paused to think, "Well, you see at the wedding Harry asked me to do him a favor … He didn't have time before the wedding and he wanted a women's touch on his house before Ginny saw it, which is understandable because that house was atrocious! Anyways, I went there this morning after I woke up and I was hurrying because I woke up late … and since it was the first time since the war I was afraid to go in! I was being such a chicken! I was standing on the doorstep for a long time, so I told myself that I must go in! It was the least I could do … WHY ARE YOU LAUGHING FREDERICK?!"

I froze … I didn't realize I was silently laughing until she brought it up … aw bloody hell … it's not like I can tell her I was laughing because she was talking at a inhuman rate, was gesticulating wildly, had just admitted out loud that she talked to herself, and she had, had such a cute look of pure concentration on her face, because she really was trying to get the story straight… "… We just tested a new product and it had some side effects." I lied

"… Oh" I'm not quite sure if she believed me but she continued. "So I finally walked inside … and I couldn't handle all the memories with Tonks, Remus, Dumbledore, and Sirius … I just couldn't … I broke down, and … yeah, for some odd reason I ended up here … so that's what happened. And I feel terrible, because I promised Harry, but I just CAN'T go back!" She finished quickly.

"I see only one solution." I said solemnly, I'm glad she's comfortable here … and came here for help …

"Which is what?!" she asked anxiously.

"I go back there with you tomorrow." I smiled. She did seem more relaxed after I said that … "How about you go up in the flat upstairs and freshen up and get ready for work …"

"Thanks …" she said and turned around and went upstairs.

I walked back out into the store room to see how George was doing. HE was fine, just like I thought, but there **was** a huge problem in the store.

Chandler was back!

What was this insignificant little 7th yeardoing, coming into my store to get a date with an employee. George saw me coming and I doubt he noticed Chandler leering from the corner waiting for Hermione.

"So, what took you so long Fred?"

"Oh well you know, the usual." I said, and when he looked confused I nodded my head over to our visitor and he smirked.

"Hey! Can we help you?" He asked in a false sincerity

"… um uhhh when's Hermione Granger coming in to work?"

"Well, there's probably only one Hermione in this whole world, so I don't think you need to worry about us confusing Mione with someone else, and she doesn't work often anymore … sorry kid, and if you're not going to buy anything, please leave. This isn't a dating service you know." I said curtly

He was out the door in a flash … maybe I was a little harsh … oh well, I turned to George once the store was back to empty and told him what happened in the back room.

* * *

***HG pov***

I hadn't realized they had a flat above the shop, or that they used it for research. I opened the door that it was surprisingly unlocked. There were many boiling cauldrons lining the walls and a clipboard by it to track the research … who knew they could be organized?! I decided to look around. The spacious living area had about 10 cauldrons and still some room. The kitchen was a normal kitchen, and very well stocked. Then there was an office type room with cabinets with files, two desks, and books shelves with books. There were also two bedrooms with double beds, but I didn't really go in them.

I went into the bathroom to look at the damage. I had been worse, but I defiantly needed to freshen up. I did a quick spell to control my hair and enlarged my shirt a little, because it was a little tight for work. But then I decided that the faded red didn't look nice enough to work in, so I went back into one of the bedrooms to find a shirt. I opened a drawer in the dresser and found a practice Gryffindor qudditich jersey that had F. Weasley on it. Harry had one of these he would sometimes wear to practice. I went back in the bathroom, shrunk the shirt and put it on, washed my face and then headed down stairs ready to work.

I walked out and Fred was no-where in sight but George was at the register. I tapped him on the shoulder and gave him my best smile. "This has been one of the worst days ever, I bet Fred told you all about it, so may I pretty please with sugar on top work the register?!" I asked sweetly

"Don't fall for it George!! Stay strong! She's a liar, she doesn't have any sugar!" said a joking voice from aisle 5. But George didn't listen to Fred. He moved aside and let me work the register.

"Well I figure she should work there in case her stalker comes back." He said with a smirk.

Fred appeared with a frown on his face. "Yea Mione, that guy that leered at you came back and was asking about you …"

"Chandler?" I asked

"hahahahaha" they laughed. "Chandeleer came back!!!"

"What are you talking about? I really liked him!" I said, I don't know why, but I wanted to see what Fred's reaction would be …

"Well if you like that type …" said Fred with a glare, but then he started laughing, "Hey George do you think we could buy a chandelier to light the store … then if he comes back we can hang him from it!"

"Great idea my boy!" laughed George

"Oh you two …" I said shaking my head. That poor boy probably had gotten a hard time from the twins.

"Nice shirt by the way." Joked Fred as he walked back to aisle 5.

… The rest of the work day went by like usual. At 5:30 We were closing when I realized I wanted to go pick up the paintings.

"Hey do you guys want to come with me to go get the paintings? I'll need them for tomorrow …"

"Sure! We'll come!" Said George

"Yeah you're in for a surprise!" Fred said and they smirked

"If you two ruined my gift!!!" I joked

"She only wants us for the money." Laughed George

"Sooooo true!" said Fred as they locked up the shop.

We walked down the street and went into the shop where we had ordered the paintings. The girl working behind the counter smiled and said. "How may I help you?"

"We're here to pick up an order." I said, "Weasley"

"Oh!" She said getting an excited look on her face. "That was a big order, hold on please." She finished as she walked through the door to a back room.

I turned to the twins. "Do you two need to warn me of anything?!" I asked angrily

They just smirked. Typical!

The next thing I knew the girl came out with 19 pictures in their frames. "Here look and see if their just right."

I took a deep, calming breath to prepare me for what they thought was funny. I looked at the first one and it was a beautiful picture of Harry and Ginny at the wedding. The next was a picture of Harry and Ginny in their Christmas sweaters at some year's Christmas. Next was a picture of Harry Ron and I from 5th year. Next was a picture of Ginny and I from the wedding, and then another of her and I hugging by the Lake at school. Next was the whole Weasley family plus Harry and I at Mr. Weasley's birthday. They were all lovely pictures, but I had no idea what the rest of the stack would be.

Next there was another picture of Harry and Ginny in regular clothing. Next there was a picture of me … oh they were going to get it!

"What is THIS for?!" I asked holding the picture up.

"We thought it would be cool if we decorated a room for each person … who might stay there … since there's so many rooms…" Fred said nervously

"Wow… that's actually a great idea …" I said surprised. I continued to look through the pictures and there was one of; Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Fred, George, Bill and Fleur, Charlie and Natasha, Percy and Penny, Ron, and then there were pictures of Dumbledore, Remus, Sirius, Tonks, Snape, and Harry's parents. I figured we could put Sirius' in his room and make a sitting room to remember those lost in the war. The fashion designer wheels were turning in my head.

George shrunk then all and carried them as he led me out of the store, while Fred stayed behind and paid. I don't think they wanted me to see how much it had cost.

I decided that I was going to go tonight and get a head start on the house. I hoped they would come with me. So when Fred came out I asked …

"So… I was hoping … can we please go tonight and get started?! I'm so excited!!"

"Fine…" said both the twins at the same time. Then we all apparated to The Potter House and got to work. I told George to go around and clean everything magically. I told Fred to paint all of the walls white, so they weren't an unfriendly black anymore and then Ginny could decorate her own house. My job was to decide where all the pictures went.

I put the one with the whole family on the wall in the kitchen, and then did a charm to make the kitchen furniture what I thought Ginny would like. I did that to every room. First putting a picture, and then fixing the furniture. The kitchen, Family room, entry way (Fred, George, and I finally got Mrs. Black's picture down, and then put one from Harry and Ginny's wedding there.) the office, another sitting room, and the bedrooms used for family members were all done by 10 o'clock that night.

"HEY BOYS! YOU CAN COME DOWN HERE! I THINK WE SHOULD GO. IT'S ALMOST 10!" I yelled upstairs where they were 'working.' More like playing exploding snap when I wasn't not looking …

The twins came running down the stairs. "Wow us three working together make a great team." Remarked Fred

"Yeah who would of thought you could get something done if you actually worked!" I joked

"HEY! We resent that!" smirked George.

"I think it looks wonderful compared to what it used to look like … the pictures were a great idea, and thanks for coming with me guys … let's go home." I said with a smile

" No! Let's go out and celebrate!!" said Fred

"YEA!! Then after celebrating we can go buy that chandelier! What do you say Hermione?!" agreed George

"Sorry guys, but I'll pass this time … I have the rest of the summer to party … I'm tired from doing all this work!"

"Fine, you spoil sport!" said Fred jokingly as I walked out the door with a wave goodbye. I then apparated back to The Burrow to finally catch up on some much needed sleep.

**

* * *

**

ATTENTION: I'm sorry to say this, but I think will now only be updating this story once a week (on Thursdays) because I'm going to be updating another story I'm writing on Saturdays. I promise to be consistent though, so don't you worry … my new story is called Law of Love. Check out the summary on my profile … It's an awesome plot and I'm really excited to be writing it!!

**Anyways … please review!!!!! And maybe if I get ton of reviews I'll update quicker. -Grace**

* * *


	9. Bye For Now

**Chapter Nine!!! WooHoo how exciting. I'm thinking we're about half way through! Thanks for reviewing, and if you didn't … booo **

* * *

*HG pov*

The rest of the summer flew by. I was either at work, doing summer homework, or lounging around the Burrow with a book.

Harry and Ginny didn't get back from Hawaii until the last week of August. When they did get home, they invited me to come over for dinner and stay the night (in the room I decorated for myself) as a thank you for what I did to the house. Ginny cried for the longest time saying how much she loved it, and she could now actually see the house as homey. Harry also paid the twins back for some of the price of the many pictures, but only after a lot of arguing.

As we were sitting down for breakfast the next morning, and the Hogwarts letters came. We all got our letters, and Harry and Ginny found out that they would be living in a married dorm. I also was in store for a surprise. I had decided to not open my letter until after I finished eating, so I could read it properly and not get any food on it. It was my last Hogwarts letter, so why not keep it nice. So after breakfast I opened my letter while Harry and Ginny went back to eating, and I couldn't believe what I SAW!

I, Hermione Jane Granger found the one thing I never thought I would get after not going to school last year … The Head Girl Badge!!! ….

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" I screamed as soon as I saw it.

Harry jumped up with his wand at the ready. "Hermione! Is there dark magic on it?! Are you hurt?!"

I laughed, oh Harry, always so concerned and ready to protect against dark magic (especially me, his 'sister' and Ginny his new wife). "No Harry LOOK!" I held up the badge for him to see and he just smiled.

"Good job Hermione! … I figured someone from Ginny's grade would get it. If I knew people who were supposed to be 7th years last year could get it, then there wouldn't have been any question who was going to get it!" He congratulated me.

"OHHH YAY HERMIONE!!!! MUM WILL BE SO PROUD!" Ginny yelled as she hugged me. "We should go shopping now before Diagon alley gets too crowded and get our supplies, so then we can celebrate!"

… That's so like Ginny to want to celebrate, I thought as I walked upstairs to get dressed. I got dressed quickly in my jean shorts and an orange tank top, put on the usual make-up, and went back down stairs. Harry was already waiting down stairs but it seemed that Ginny was still getting ready for the celebrating.

"Well don't you look nice Hermione." Said Harry as I came back into the kitchen

"Aw, thanks Harry. I think Ginny would be mad if I didn't at least put a little effort into getting ready for the 'celebration.'

"Yea that's true, so Hermione how was it around here without us?"

"It was so weird! And to think that this is the last year of Hogwarts … the last time where you'll be around all the time … what if when you go to be an Auror … and I … and then we'll never see each other!"

"You'll save the world Hermione! Don't worry, you and I will always be close. If it makes you feels better, once we're out of school, every week we'll go out for lunch or something. Don't worry so much!"

"hahaha I'll try but it's just so hard. I've just been the only one of us worrying for a long time, so it's a habit … and I'm going to make you keep that promise Potter!"

"hahahaha okay!"

"I'M REAAADDDDDYYYYYY!" yelled Ginny as she came down the stairs. As usual she looked perfect, so we walked out of the house to apparated to Diagon alley.

We arrived and decided to all get the supplies we needed. First we all bought our books, and then got other little things like quills and such. Then we decided to split up. Harry and Ginny went to the qudditich store, while I went to the book store. I bought some must reads that I had never seen before.

Next I decided I wanted to get an owl, so I wouldn't always have to borrow Harry's new owl named Dexter. (He and Ron thought of the name, and they had thought it was just a hilarious name.) I went into the animal shop and looked around, and found the perfect owl for me. He was a very majestic looking brown owl, that in my opinion, matched my eyes. The store manager said that this owl was a very kind hearted one. The only problem was that I didn't have enough money … ugh this always happened to me …

I decided to leave before I looked really pathetic, but I think the manager knew I didn't have enough money because he said he would hold it for me for a while. Ugh, this is so infuriating, I can't afford a stupid owl!

I knew it really wasn't about not being able to buy the owl. It was the fact that I didn't have my parents with me for the first time when I went school shopping. Oh, how I missed them. Daddy always bought me everything I needed … and now I couldn't even provide for myself… Then it hit me, my solution!

I looked up and was surprised to see how close I had walked to the shop, when I was walking subconsciously because I was deep in thought. I ran inside and went straight to the counter. No one was at the counter … where were they? They would have never let me live it down if I had left the cash register unattended.

All of a sudden I heard a crash from the back room. I ran back there quickly to see what happened.

"WHOEVER JUST CAME BACK HERE, I DON'T KNOW HOW YOU GOT PAST THE CHARM, BUT GET OUT" yelled Fred, or George … I'm not quite sure.

"Excuse ME?" I said with a smirk coming around the corner facing them. Oh boy, this was exactly why I didn't like being here when they experimented … Fred was laying on the ground in a crumpled position, and there was a mess all over the floor.

"OhMy! What happened? Is he alright." I asked as I practically ran towards him. I always knew something would go wrong with their experiments!

"I … it … I hope so …" was all George could choke out.

I was kneeling beside Fred checking his wounds. It looked like he had a broken wrist, and seemed to have lost conciseness. "WHAT WERE YOU TESTING?!!!!!" I yelled as I began to panic.

"We … he … then … bam … I'll go get mum." He said in a scared shock as he walked towards the floo.

Poor Fred. He looked so broken. I healed his wrist quickly, but didn't know what else to do. All I had wanted was my pay check in advance and THIS is what happened … you never knew what you were going to get when it came to these two …

George came back with Mrs. Weasley.

"YOU TWO NEED TO STOP THIS EXPERIMENTING ON EACH OTHER!!! I CAN'T TAKE THIS!!!" she yelled at George as she bent over her other son. "You're just lucky this doesn't look so bad!" She did a couple of quick wand movements, while muttering under her breath in Latin. And luckily, Fred's eyes opened slowly.

"No more experiments for the next month!" She said as harsh as she could, but I could tell she was very relieved to see Fred looking perfectly normal, but maybe just a little tired.

"But mum I'm an adult now!" he argued back.

"You still live under my roof Frederick, and that can be your payment for my healing you and it not having to be sent to a healer." She said as she walked back towards the fire place. "Fred you take it easy today. But now that everyone is fine, I must go, but see you all at dinner, bye dears!"

I turned back towards them. George was looking at Fred nervously, and Fred was just smiling sheepishly at me. "I LEAVE YOU TWO HERE FOR ONE DAY AND YOU TWO CAN'T HANDLE IT?! THE CASH REGISTER WAS LEFT UNATTENDED, YOU TWO NO WHERE, I HEARD A CRASH … I WAS SO WORRIED!"

"Mione?" said Fred quietly

"WHAT?!"

"I have a headache …"

"oh, well that doesn't make me any less mad. You brought the headache upon yourself. You two need to behave when I'm away! What will you do when I'm at Hogwarts?!"

"Wait Hermione, why are you here? You asked for today off?" asked George

"You see …" I said blushing, and feeling bad for just coming to see if they could lend me money.

"No … we don't see." Said George jokingly

"We can't read other people's minds, just ourselves." Joked Fred

I looked down at my feet. Why couldn't I just ask? It was probably because I had only ever asked my dad or mum for money … but still it was just Fred and George! …

"How much do you need?" asked Fred

"What?"

"How much money do you need?" he asked again

"H-How did you know??"

"I could just tell … here." He handed me a bag of galleons he grabbed off the desk by him.

"Oh thank you!" I gushed as I hugged him, and then George. "I saw this owl I just had to have, but it was too much. I just couldn't go back to Hogwarts without a pet, and plus I can't always borrow Harry's. I'll write my first letter with him to you guys! Oh I love you two and I promise to pay you back … when I can." I finished sadly.

"Don't worry about paying us back Mione, we trust you!" Said Fred reassuringly

"But if you are worried about paying us back, I know how you can make it up to us!" said George

"Really?" I asked

"Yea, so this weekend is Lee's and Angelinia's wedding, she's all mad at us because we said we'd bring one person, but we haven't asked anyone, so you should come! It'll be fun and then we won't get in trouble from the bride. That way everyone's happy!" He said looking expectantly at me. "…So?!"

"I don't know guys … it sounds fun, but we go back to school on that next day, and it's not like I can sleep on the train because I'm head girl. I don't want to be tired the first day on the job, and I'll have duties … WHAT?!" I asked in the middle of my speech when I saw the disgusted looks on their faces.

"Oh no Mione, I don't know if we can have you work here anymore …" started Fred

"I mean a prefect was bad enough, but a head girl is out of our limits!" finished George right before they burst out laughing.

Urgg "Well if that's how you feel, I'll just take my pay check and leave!"

"You know were joking … go get your owl and celebrate, but get to work on time tomorrow!!"

I smiled, "I'm never late. Everything starts when I get here." And walked toward the door. I opened the door and turned around. "And yes I will go to the wedding … can't wait to hear your speeches!"

I walked quickly back to the animal shop and bought the owl. The owner smiled when he gave it to me and I smiled right back. Then I headed off to the Three Broomsticks to see where Ginny and Harry were. They were already in there at a booth, so I joined them.

"So how was your shopping Gin?" I asked as I set the owl cage down in the booth and then slid in next to it.

"We found everything we needed." She said as she smiled up at Harry, aw they were so cute. "What about yourself?"

"Found everything, but I'm going to need your fashion help with something" …

…

"Ginny are you SURE you know how to do this correctly?!" I asked nervously. We were standing in my room at Grimmauld Place with mirrors in front of us. All I had on was my slip. Ginny was working away with my dress from her wedding.

"No one will be able to tell it's the same dress, relax will you! Don't you trust me?!"

I mumbled how 'I didn't trust her, I mean look at my hair and make-up' … to be honest I knew deep down that I looked good. It just wasn't what I was used to…

"You look gorgeous! And you know it, now come over here and put this dress on you stubborn girl!" she joked. The dress was still the same at the top, but was now a brilliant ocean blue. The other changes were that it was shortened to the knee, and it had a slight slit up the side.

I looked at myself in the mirror and I had to admit Ginny was good at this sort of thing. She knew all the right spells to put on the finishing touches.

I had wanted to do it earlier in the week, but we had been busy packing, and getting ready to go back to school that we didn't have time. Besides Ginny said she would rather do it the day of because she could see what sort of 'mood' I was in, so it would coordinate with the dress.

Now that I was finally ready, and the twins were waiting down stairs I hurried and grabbed my silver clutch that matched my heels. I walked down the stairs and into the family room where they were drinking some fire whiskey with Harry. … Why do I feel so nervous?

"Wow, Mione you look beautiful!" said Fred as I walked through the door.

"Aw, thanks Fred." I said as I started to blush.

"Uhh yeah, sorry Hermione but I don't think you can be both of our dates anymore, because Alicia would be really jealous if she saw me with you… even if we're not dating … per say, she still wants me. So I guess you're stuck with Fred tonight ... sorry!" George fake whispered jokingly.

"HEY!" said Fred looking 'offended.' George just laughed.

"Don't worry Fred. I'd rather be your date anyway!" I said reassuringly to him as I walked over to him and linked arms with him. "Bye Harry, Bye Ginny, thanks for everything!" Then I looked at Fred and told him I was ready to go, so he apparated us to the church. Right before we left though, I managed to stick my tongue out at George. We left so quickly after that, he didn't even get to retaliate.

We arrived a little early. No one else was there besides the family and the bridal party. Fred told me to just take a seat on the groom's side, so I did. He waved and said "See you afterwards, sorry were here so early, but we had to …"

Luckily I had brought a book in my clutch to read, so I took it out and enlarged it. I was reading about ancient ruins year 7 when someone sat down next to me, rather closely. I looked up to see who it was and was very surprised when I saw, Chandler.

"Oh … hello."

"Hey Hermione, how have you been?"

"I've been fine, and you?"

"Oh same old stuff, so did you know I stopped by the shop again?"

"Yeah Fred and George told me … sorry if they did anything rash. It's just that they're like my brothers and they don't like me dating."

"I don't know, one of them seemed jealous …"

All I could do was laugh at that … I looked around, woah the church is almost full! I bet the ceremony starts soon.

"So what side are you on Chandler?"

"Well my mum is distant cousins with Angelinia's mum, but I think I'm going to sit here."

"…Oh" was all I said as I put my book away. We talked for a while longer, and then the groom's men came out and the music started. Fred looked very handsome in that black tuxedo, white shirt, and blue tie … oh and so did George … ugh who was I kidding? I have a huge crush on Fred, and I can't lie to myself any longer … No one else can find out though.

* * *

*FW pov*

I CANNOT believe that Chanda_leer _kid is here! I can't believe he has the nerve to sit next to Mione … well it doesn't look like she's paying him much attention … but still.

Hmm … I've been in a lot of weddings recently … well just two, but it seems like more because their always forever long … you would think I would be upset since I'm in my ex-girlfriend's wedding … but I have Mione now … she looked so gorgeous when she came into the room earlier … how could I have always thought she was so nerdy when she was younger?

All of a sudden the ceremony was over, and George and I were stuck taking pictures. It seemed to take forever and I can't really see straight because my eyes are probably permanently damaged from the flash. … I wonder where Mione is? She better not be off with Chandaleer …

Apparently I didn't need to worry though. There she was sitting in the last row reading her book. She was so preoccupied she didn't even hear me as I walked over and sat down.

"Good book?" I asked, and she jumped

"Jeez Fred, don't sneak up on me like that ever again! I thought for sure you were that Chandler kid … he wouldn't leave me alone, so I decided to wait for you. I hope you don't mind."

"I don't mind in the slightest my dear. Better you than Angelinia's ugly cousin."

"Oh Fred behave yourself!"

"I'll try!" I said in mock sadness.

I then apparated us to the reception. I surprisingly didn't have to go sit at the bridal party table, because there was only a table for the bride and groom. Our table placement went Katie, Oliver, Alicia, George, Mione, Me, and then Angelinia's ugly cousin, and some random guy. The food was good, and I got to talk to Mione, without George butting in because Alicia was there.

The table proved to be very entertaining, and had good conversation. The reception was turning out to be very fun, and everything was falling in my favor. Because when Chandaleer came over and asked Mione for the first dance, she said sorry, and that her date had already asked her. Even if she had glared at me to make me stand up and dance with her. To be honest, the only reason I hadn't reacted sooner was because I was so shocked she wanted to dance with me and not this smart Ravenclaw.

The only down side of the evening was that after a few songs … At least it seemed like only a few songs, she said she had to leave because it was nearing midnight, and she had to be on the train tomorrow morning early. She kissed me on the cheek and left.

… I felt like she was leaving me … she was off to Hogwarts with Harry Ron and Ginny … and Chandaleer. I'll have to ask Harry to watch for him and his leering ways … hmmm I need some fire-whiskey. Oh look there's George at the bar … he looks a little depressed. I bet him and Alicia got in a fight.

"Oi George! Let's Party!!!!!"

* * *

**Well I tried to get some more Hermione/Fred time in there before she left for school … please give me your feed back. I'm shooting for at least 40 reviews!!! Please help me out. If I get more I'll update Saturday, since I'm a little ahead. -Grace**

* * *


	10. School, Chandler? Work

**Back to Hogwarts! … Sorry it's a little late, but you know how things are**

* * *

*HG pov*

To say it was difficult to get up in the morning was an understatement. I don't even remember getting up, turning off my alarm, getting in the shower, or getting dressed in my jean caprices and tank top. All I know is that I am in the car, with my school trunk, and Harry was driving Ginny and I to the train station.

Last night had been a lot of fun. It had been all too perfect. I loved being Fred's date, and not having to think about everything. When I am with Fred I feel care free, we just fit together … and I like it.

I broke out of my dream like state and noticed that we were almost there …

"Hey Harry, whose going to take the car back?" I asked.

"haha, Well look who decided to wake up from the dead." Ginny joked

"Yeah Hermione, I was worried you were going to fall over. You looked like a zombie from some horror film on the way out to the car." Harry continued

"A horror what …? Asked Ginny confused

"Oh, nothing … just a muggle thing. I'll show you sometime Gin. It's not that important, but to answer your question Hermione. I'm going to ask Mr. Weasley if he would like to drive it home."

"…Harry are you sure that's such a good idea? You know how my dad can get …" said Ginny worriedly

"Oh he'll love it and it's not like if he crashes it, I can't just fix it when we get home."

"I guess that's true …"

We then arrived at the train station and Harry dropped us off at the entrance. He was going to shrink all our trunks and take them, so we could just go in. The Weasley's had already arrived. Ron, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were all talking by the train. "Now Ronald this year you all better behave. If I hear that any of you …" Mrs. Wealsey was saying as we walked up.

"Mummy! I've missed you!!! Hi Daddy, hi Ronnie!" said Ginny as she ran over and hugged them.

I too said hi and hugged them … it felt weird that there was only 5 people here … usually there was a whole lot of them. It felt like someone was missing, and for some reason, I kept seeing Fred's face in my mind.

"Oh Hermione! I haven't been able to talk to you since I heard the news! HEAD GIRL! Oh what an honor! I'm so proud of you." She gushed before she hugged me, and said goodbye. I realized that Harry was talking with Mr. Weasley, and by the look on Mr. Weasley's face, Harry was telling him about his plan on getting the car home.

It was time to load the train, so we all hopped on quickly and found a compartment to share. Harry put our trunks in the racks and we all sat down to talk. But were soon interrupted …

"Hello Ginny, Hermione, guys." Said Delilah as she strolled into our compartment. Ginny said hi but then went back to talking with Harry. Ron just looked out the window because no matter how beautiful Deliliah was, he couldn't stand talking to someone who liked Malfoy.

"Hey Lilah! How was the rest of your summer."

"Oh it was great. Draco and his mum let me stay with them, so I could get used to the manor. It's tradition that the Fiancé moves in a while before hand so they can learn the house and how to run it … so yeah, what about you?"

"I was busy with little things. I would just love to see you with Draco. At the wedding you two looked so perfect together!"

"Thanks Hermione, I know we don't know each other well but that means a lot. I thought the same thing of you and Fred at the wedding!" she said as she gave me an almost Malfoy smirk and a knowing look. I looked around the compartment to see if anyone had heard that, but no one had.

"..What?" I asked as my cheeks started to blush.

"Oh come off it Hermione, I could tell there was something there. I think he likes you back!!"

"Nooooo I work for Fred. He's just nice to me … so you're a prefect right? Because I'm head girl and I'm going to be heading down to the front of the train, want to come?"

"Congratulations! Sure, let's get our robes on."

So we got our robes on and headed towards the front compartment. "I hope my partner is not someone your year I don't know … you know?"

"Yeah that wouldn't be fun. … I know he's not in Slytherin. Maybe it will be someone good looking!"

"Let's hope so!" I joked and then laughed. Lilah was someone I could see as a good friend.

We walked in and there he was. The head boy. … He was tall, dark hair, I'd met him before, and he was in Ginny's grade. Got any guesses on who I'd be rooming with for the next year? … Yup that's right, Chandler.

"Hey Chandler! Are you head boy?" I asked

He turned around and smiled, "Yeah I am, what a surprise Hermione. This will be fun working together."

"Well I'll be waiting in the compartment next door … see you two soon" said Lilah as she left. She raised her eyebrows, telling me I had to tell her later how I knew him.

After she left we discussed what we needed to cover in the meeting and went next door. I think he will be easy to room with. Agreeable, but maybe a little shy. Next we told all the prefects what they needed to know and then dismissed them. Oh how I love to be in charge. The only problem was that, I was REALLY tired, and I think Chandler could tell.

"Well I'll make the rounds, because you look like you're about to pass out from dancing the night away last night, so you just stay here and rest!"

"Are you sure? That doesn't seem fair!"

"Yeah I'm sure, you can make it up to me later."

"…Okayyy"

I walked back into the heads compartment and was surprised to see Lilah.

"So how do you already know one of the best looking guys in my grade?"

… So that's why she raised her eye brow … "We met at the shop … he asked me out, but a time never worked out"

"wow really? He always seemd like the handsome, but shy type…"

"Yeah, you jealous? Because I bet Draco wouldn't be too happy!"

"Hahahaha nooo I'm not jealous … just excited for you since, you're in denial with Fred, but Draco has been acting funny. I don't know if it's because I'm returning to school without him, or what his mother told him …"

"What did his mum tell him…?"

"I was reading in the library one night when he was talking to his mum about his father. They were talking about how towards the end, before he attacked you and got caught, they think he went crazy. They think he might have gone off to another country and did something in the Dark Lord's name. I only heard bits and pieces, but his father was a bad man!"

"That's terrible!"

"I know and now I think Draco has hired people to watch over me … so typical of him." She said looking slightly annoyed as she scrunched her delicate nose, and flipped her long, dark brown hair out of her face and behind her shoulder. She was just the kind of girl to captivate Malfoy with her beauty, and yet match him with her wit.

We were talking for a while, but later she left to go see some people. Sometime after I fell asleep. All of a sudden the train came to a stop, and I woke up. I was actually quite comfortable, which is weird because I hate sleeping on the train. Wait I'm not on the bench … oh my, I fell asleep leaning on Chandler!!!

"Oh, I'm so sorry! I was so tired, I didn't mean to …"

"It's fine I was just reading after I finished my rounds and you leaned on me, that's all." He gave me a dazzling smile. I don't know what Fred and George were talking about, he doesn't leer?

"Thanks, then … we should be going to the feast now …"

"Yeah we probably should"

I walked out of the compartment quickly and got off the train. I looked around hurriedly and soon found Ginny, Harry, and Ron waiting for me by a carriage. We all got in and were off towards the castle. We all talked excitedly as we got closer to the castle.

"So what classes are everyone taking?" I asked

"Ughhh Hermione can't you not think about classes for five minutes?!" whined Ron

"hahaha no Ron I can't. You know me better than that." I joked back. … I think things are going to back to normal with him … "And anyways I'm taking all the classes, but divination. Transfiguration, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Potions, Arithimy, Astronomy, Ancient Runes, Charms, Herbology, History of Magic, Care of Magical Creatures, and Muggle Studies."

"Jeez Hermione that's quite a work load. Why are you taking everything but divinations? Especially Muggle Studies?" asked Ginny

"I want to get as many NEWTS as possible, and I'm not taking divinations, because it's pointless. And plus, with no Voldemort problems around, there will be a lot more time to study." Everyone laughed at my joke.

"… and taking muggle studies taught by wizards when you grew up with muggles isn't pointless" Ron mumbled

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that Ronald."

The carriage came to a stop and we all hopped out, and headed off to the castle for the last feast to start the new year we would ever attend at Hogwarts.

…

The next couple of weeks were busy, but it was great to be back at Hogwarts. With most my classes three times a week I had absolutely no free periods. Luckily Astronomy, Care of Magical Creatures, and Muggle Studies were only twice a week, or I'd have to use a time turner again. Between Head's meetings on Monday, meetings with the prefects on Wednesday, and patrolling when no one else could, I was booked.

I spent most of my time in the Head's common room studying, but my meals and Fridays were always spent with my friends. Even though I had so much to do I always made time during each lunch hour for Harry, Ron, and Ginny. I sometimes even talked to Lilah outside of our classes together. Also, on some Saturdays, I would spend the night in Harry and Ginny's dorm that was near the Head's dorm for a girl's night.

Ron and Harry joke that I'm working too hard, but they know that's what I wanted so they don't press to hard. I also really got to know Chandler. He was a nice guy. He was also trying to take as many classes as he could, so we often study together. I'm having a lot of fun, and it feels good to be back at school, where I could have some control over things, and the days have schedules.

…

Before I knew it, it was almost Halloween, so besides my normal duties I have to schedule a Hogsmead weekend and plan the special feast.

"So Chandler," I said as we were studying on a beautiful morning in our common room, "Want to ask McGonagall if we can go to Hogsmead and maybe Diagon Alley today and plan for the feast? I need a break!"

"Sure thing, let's go find her"

So I grabbed my money and we left. We went to her office and we're trying to guess the candy pass word when she happened to walk up.

"Good morning Head Mistress, we were wondering if we could make a trip down to Hogsmead for preparation for the Halloween feast. I know it's short notice, but I … we don't have a ton of homework for a change so we would like to do it today." I asked my favorite professor with a smile.

"Of course you two can go, here is some money for your spending."

"Thank you, and here is the flyer we made for next Saturday's Hogsmead weekend. We have to get it approved, right?"

"Oh this looks perfect Hermione! I love the orange paper. It's very catchy."

"Thanks, well we better be off!"

Chandler and I grabbed a quick lunch from the Great Hall and left. We walked in a mostly quiet state because we were eating, but as we got closer we began talking of plans we had. We both really wanted it to be different than any other year.

We bought orange table cloths for the four tables. (No one while I was at Hogwarts had ever had table cloths, it must be a muggle thing.) We bought the usual things like spider webs to hang places, and other random things. We were getting ready to leave when I thought of a really great idea.

I apparated us into the shop, and it felt like home. I really had missed these crazy twins.

"GEORGE!" I yelled as I came in. He was working the register. I ran up to him and gave him a hug. "I've missed you guys! Where's Fred?"

"Um I think he's in the back. He's been in a bad mood. …"

"Oh … well then we'll leave him alone if that's what he wants, but we're here to see if you guys have any Halloween specials that you want us to advertise at Hogwarts during the feast."

"We …?"

"yeah Chandler … Chandler come over here. He's not going to bite."

He muttered something about George just might, but came and stood by me.

"Hey George, I just got the bats right. It'll scare anyone. Maybe even have Harry screaming like a girl … Mione?! And? … hey" he finished stiffly.

"You have bats?! Can I see them?! We're here to find decorations for the feast, and we want it to be the best year ever. Oh and Fred I've missed you!" I said going up and giving him a hug. I had to be equal with the twins, right? I couldn't show favorites, even if Fred didn't see me hug George.

"So you want to see them? … Come on …" said Fred

We all followed Fred into the back room. The lights were out, and only light was the fire place. They all looked like real bats. They would swoop around, some closer to the ground than others. Every so often they would screech too. They were perfect.

"Guys! Can we have enough for the Great Hall?!"

"Really? You want them?" asked George

"Well yeah … don't you think that's the effect we were going for Chandler?"

"Sure Hermione, Whatever you like." He replied

"So how many do you think we'll need guys?"

"We'll give you 15 and if you need a last minute delivery next Saturday we'll be ready."

"Sounds great! … how do you get rid of them?"

"The person that puts them out just has to say accio bats. Quite simple really …"

"This is going to be perfect!"

We paid for them and left. We really needed to start heading back to the castle. I promised to write. As soon as we got back to the castle we got everything approved by McGonagall and had made copies of the flyers. Everything was going great.

* * *

*FW pov*

"Oi Fred, there's a letter from MIONE."

"I'm coming …" We were at the shop and again I was working in the back while George worked the register. I hated not having a third person here, because then only one of us could be in the back and that was no fun. Yesterday had been fun with Hermione here. She worked all day because it was a hogsmead weekend. "What does it say?"

"Here you read it for yourself" George said as he shoved it in my face.

_Dear Fred and George,_

_You have no idea what a hit the bats were at the feast. Fifteen was the perfect number. You'll be happy to hear that a couple of first years, and Ron practically cried when they first came into the Great Hall. Anyways I would just like to thank you for helping me make my first feast a great one. McGonagall said it was one of the best ever!! Also thanks for being nice to Chandler, because for some reason he was afraid to go into your shop when I suggested it. (I don't know what you two did but we'll need to come back for other Head's duties, so you two best be on your best behavior or else!) It was great seeing you guys at work yesterday, and I would just like to remind you that there is a student visiting Hogsmead weekend 3 Saturdays from now ... so should I come for opening?_

_Yours,_

_Mione_

_P.S. Don't even think of telling me to wear my uniform because that's out of the question! … OH yeah, did you like my owl?!_

Hmmm I'm glad the feast went well, but I can't believe out of all people that Chandaleer was picked to be Head boy with Mione! … That stupid prat! Well at least we'll get to hang out with Mione all day Saturday. I haven't seen her since Lee's wedding … she was so beautiful … but sheesh I get a head ache every time I think about it. I drank waaaay too much after Mione left …

"That Saturday should be fun then, eeehhhh Fred?"

"Yeah, George it will."

"So are you going to confess your undying love for her?"

"NO and George don't even think about playing match maker!"

"I wouldn't dream of it. That's mum's job. I think she's on to you, because every time you come home and are in a bad mood. She brings up Hermione … weird huh?"

"I don't know. Nothing gets past mum, and who knows who Dumbledore told."

"True … and plus she's always wanted Hermione to marry into the family … I wonder what it will feel like to be on mum's good side for once, and to actually be in the running for her favorite son." Joked George

"Oh shut up you stupid git!"

"hahahahah I'm serious!! She'd be estatic."

"Yeah and so would I, if that would ever happen."

"Awww Freddy Weddy doesn't think he's got game?"

"Get back to work you prat before I beat you up!"

"Someone's a little touchy on the subject." George joked

* * *

… *HG pov*

"FREDDYYYY? … GEORGEYYYY?"

Hmmm I'm in a good mood today. It feels good to not be studying. I walked up to the cash register, and there was a note. _Here, since we already know you're the only one who would come in the shop at 8 we left it open for you. Were busy working in the back. We'll be out before it gets too busy. Have fun._

They probably weren't even in the back. They were probably still at The Burrow sleeping. Stupid prats. Hmmm I have a plan … I walked back and open the door into the back room a little bit.

"OH, HEY CHANDLER. WOW YOU'RE UP EARLY. IT'S SO NICE OF YOU TO COME AND VISIT ME."

Sure enough, ten seconds later a very tired Fred came running from the back room .

"I CANNOT believe you two! Expecting me to do all the work. I bet you were sleeping in the back, weren't you Frederick?!"

"… uhhh well, maybe?"

"You stay here, I'm going to get George!" I walked into the back room and sure enough, towards the back of the room were two beds. "GEORGE GET YOUR ARSE UP! I'M NOT DOING ALL THE WORK!"

"ughhhhhhh" he said from under the covers. "Missed you too Hermione. I'm sooooooo glad your back."

"I know you are, now if you're not working in thirty minutes, you'll be in trouble!"

I heard him mumble something about him being the boss, but I ignored him and walked back out into the store and saw Fred sitting on the floor and leaning against the counter behind the register.

"So why are you guys sleeping back there? Just to annoy me?"

"No … actually mum kicked us out. We were testing products before the month was over, and she was in one of her moods. We haven't gone back because we've been busy and we got ourselves a house elf to cook for us. She is also cleaning out the storage area upstairs so we can move up there. It got too crowded at the beginning of the school year, and were too lazy to clean it out.

"You have a house elf?" I asked in a dangerously calm voice

"Relax we pay her … now get to work people are starting to come."

"Yes Sir!" I joked as he went back into the back room. The rest of the day was super busy with Hogwarts Students. There was no time to talk. I stayed until 6 talking with the twins, and helping them restock.

"Today we had really good sales!" said George excitedly

"Yeah I was ringing someone up the whole entire day." I said crossly

"That's a good thing Mione! And You should probably be heading back to the castle for dinner …" remarked Fred

"Your right Fred, See you guys later!" I laughed as I left

It seemed dark outside. I was going to miss them …. Soon I was back at Hogwarts and at the feast. After dinner I went to the library to research for my Charms essay. Everything was back to normal … back to boring.

**

* * *

**

Well, I hope you liked the chapter … I think next is Christmas break … maybe something exciting will happen. Review please!!!! -Grace

* * *


	11. A Christmas Break Full Of Suprises

**I decided to update today, because I don't really like just updating once a week. My sister says I'll get more reviews if I wait, but I've decided to do it a different way. I'll set a goal for how many reviews I want and then once I get that I'll update … It just makes me sad that so many people are reading my story, but not that many review …**

**Some of the chapter is a little bit of a filler/getting through time, but enjoy!**

* * *

*HG pov*

"Honestly you two! You should be studying for your finals THAT ARE TOMORROW! Not talking about your girlfriends!!" ughh this is what I get for studying in the Gryffindor Common Room .

"Someone sounds jeaaalous Hermione!" joked Ron. Or was he serious, and only dating Lavender to make me want him back … oh no, you can never tell with Ron … this break was going to be interesting.

"Oh Ronald, she's not jealous. She has like five guys after her." Said Ginny.

It was weird how now that I didn't like Ron or anyone at school, guys asked me out more. They usually asked me to Hogsmead visits, and I would have to say no because I had to work at the shop with Fred and George … but still. Why now?

"Who??" asked Ron

"Jeez Ron it's no big deal, just study or I'm leaving!" I threatened and started to get up to make it believable.

"FINE but we'll talk about this later."

We studied the rest of the night with no interruption at our table in the Common room. At 10:30 I returned to my room and went to sleep. I needed a lot of sleep for my tests. We only had three more days until Christmas Break and I had 11 finals to take.

…

Monday and Tuesday had all been review in the classes, but on Wednesday I had Charms, and Herbology in the morning, and Muggle Studies after lunch. That night I had Astronomy after it was dark. On Thursday morning before lunch I had Transfiguration, and History of Magic. After lunch I had Ancient Runes, and then Care of Magical Creatures. Friday I had Potion before lunch and then Arithmancy, and DADA before dinner. I had the most finals, but I lived through them.

That night dinner was quite a celebration. We all were so happy finals were over, but were also ecstatic that we were leaving for vacation tomorrow morning. It was decided by Mrs. Weasley that EVERYONE, no exceptions, would spend the break at The Burrow. This was going to a very entertaining, but crowded break.

After dinner we all stayed up and talked, but then around midnight I returned to my room to pack. I packed all of my muggle winter clothes, my robes I would need, and all my text books. I have stopped reading anything that does not have to do with my courses, because that's just too much. So after I was all packed, I finally go asleep.

The next morning everyone was up and in the Great Hall early for breakfast. Harry, Ginny, Ron, Lilah, and I all crammed into one of the first carriages (… wait why didn't Ron wait for Lavender?? … oh well they must have had a fight …), so we could get a good compartment. We all got on the train and promptly fell asleep, because all of us had been staying up late the entire week.

Over the course of the trip random people began to wake up. Lilah and I were the first two to wake up …

"So how do you think you did on your finals Lilah?"

"I think I did great on all of them. What about you Hermione?"

"I think I did well. I'm just glad it's break!"

"Oh me too! Everything's been so stressful in my life, from school to family. … When my family first told me I'd be marrying Draco I wasn't so sure I'd be happy, but I really have missed him. He's so sweet when he wants to be. I really want you guys to understand that he's not all bad, because I would like you all to come visit me over break!"

"Really?"

"Yes! My first rule with Draco was saying our kids will not be obsessed with being pure blood. I don't want everyone hating my family."

"Lilah I know that Ginny and I could never hate you or your family!"

"Aw thanks Hermione! It feels good to talk about these things with people who can see both sides. Like if I talk about how I want to have more than one kid everyone is appalled because their can only ever be only one Malfoy heir or the world is going to end! The Malfoy's are rich enough to split the fortune in three and they'd never have to work! I don't see what the big deal is! … And it's not like I'm trying to gloat about money either, it's just so annoying when people tell me what I can and cannot do!"

"There's a rule that you can only have one kid?"

"Yeah but I don't care. Things need to change."

"hahahah good for you Lilah, so are you guys talking about having kids already?"

"Well when we're married … I just love kids, that's all." Liliah replied shyly

"Yeah I love kids too … I was just telling Harry the other day how I want to start a family." Started Ginny when she woke up. We all continued to talk the whole way home. When we arrived back at the platform, everyone thought the train ride went by really quickly.

Harry and Ron said they'd get Ginny and my trunks, so we went to go find Mrs. Weasley. Usually, as soon as we get off the train, Mrs. Weasley comes over crying, and gives us all one of her famous hugs … but today we didn't get one. She was no where to be found.

"How odd …" said Ginny suspiciously

"Yeah I know … I wonder what's happened …" I agreed

"I bet she's upset about something … maybe it's because I stayed at Grimmauld's Place when Harry and I got home during the summer. You know how she was when Bill moved out …"

"True … but then who is going to pick us up?" I asked nervously.

"NEVER FEAR!" yelled Fred as he and his twin came onto the platform. I realized then and there, that I couldn't lie to myself any longer. As soon as I saw Fred, my heart seemed to skip a beat, and I got a feeling in my stomach. … I really liked Fred …

"WE ARE HERE! … and we're late because FRED had to drive and he's a bloody git!"

"Don't be jealous George, just because you didn't get to. And it's not my fault the car ran out of the fas!"

"It is so! Dad said to make sure everything was working. This is all _your_ fault."

"Fas?" Ginny asked me curiously.

"I think they mean gas Gin." Said Harry as him and Ron came over. "Here I'll drive home so there's no mishaps."

"Sounds good to me." Said Fred with a smirk.

"WHAT?" said George with a look of panic on his face. He turned to his twin, "We agreed if you drove here, I COULD DRIVE HOME!"

"What the Savior of the Wizarding World says, goes." Said Fred with a false serious look on his face. George looked so angry. He almost looked as if he might punch his twin.

"Now, now." Said Harry looking annoyed, because he hated their jokes about the war. "George can drive home … I'll sit in the front seat though and supervise."

"Fine." Was all George said as we all made it off the platform and to the car.

I turned towards Fred. "It sounds like you guys need me at work … to referee."

"Yeah," said Fred as he glared towards his brother. "He's mad that the last experiment went wrong, when Alicia was over. It's not like it's all my fault! He's just mad about what the Ministry said."

"Oh .. Wait what did the ministry say?" I asked.

"Whoops … um, you'll here at dinner … if you don't hear about it before from MUM." Said Fred looking cross.

"What is it? Just tell me."

"No."

"YES"

"NO"

"Fine!" I said realizing defeat when I saw it, as we got in the car. Ron, Ginny, Fred, and I all climbed in the back and George and Harry in the front. Fred usually gave in right away, but if he was serious about something, he could be stubborn … What could it BE that he couldn't tell me.

… If he didn't tell me, I wouldn't talk to HIM.

"Are you not going to talk to me now?!" asked Fred … how'd he know?

I didn't even look at him. How could I have a crush on him?!

"I'd be mad at you too mate. FOR TAKING MUM'S SIDE!" yelled George from the front seat.

"IT'S NOT LIKE WE HAVE A CHOICE!" Fred yelled back.

"Whatever you just agree because then you'll get to … and mum just wants us to because she's up to something. Stupid Ministry." mumbled George in an annoyed voice as he started the car. Now I was really curious …

"George what is it?" I asked. Maybe HE would crack.

"oh nothing …" he said. I turned to Ginny and talked to her since the twins were being so secretive.

George was quite the speeder, so we were back at The Burrow in no time at all. Ginny and I hurried inside and left the guys with the trunks. Mrs. Weasley was in the kitchen. She ran and hugged me and then Ginny … I guess she was a little mad that she moved out.

"Oh girls, I'm so sorry I missed picking you up, but I had to make lunch for the expecting women in the house." She said excitedly.

"women? As in plural?" asked Ginny.

"Yes dear, Penny is about 3 months! She told us last night. How exciting!" she was saying as the boys levitated the trunks upstairs. "Now go upstairs and unpack in Ginny's room. Sorry dear but there's no room for you and Harry to room together, so it's back like the summer."

"… I expected that." Sighed Ginny as we headed upstairs to pack. We were busy unpacking when all of a sudden we heard yelling from the kitchen. We ran down the stairs to find Mrs. Weasley and the twins in the kitchen. … I felt like this had happened before.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU'RE NOT GOING BACK GEORGE?!" yelled Mrs. Weasley

"I MEAN MUM, THAT THE LAW ONLY SAYS ONE OF THE OWNERS HAS TO GO BACK SO I DON'T KNOW WHY I HAVE TO!" yelled George back. Fred actually just stood there not taking sides. How unusual.

"WHY WON'T YOU JUST GO BACK FOR A SEMESTER?! YOU KNOW THAT I ALWAYS WANTED YOU TO GO BACK, DON'T YOU SEE HOW SAD IT MAKES ME?! But fine, if you don't care about how I feel, fine, George don't go back, but I'm not having this argument when my 9 month old daughter in law, who is carrying my first grandson, is sleeping upstairs." She turned around and went back to her cooking.

… hmmm this is what they were talking about in the car … George stormed out the door, so I decided to follow and get to the bottom of this. I walked into the family room and George was pacing in front of the fire place, and Fred was sitting on the couch with his head in his hands.

"Why can't you just take my side?!" George asked Fred irritated.

"Because mum's right. We need to go back."

"We both know the only reason you want to go back!"

"Don't start that again George, you know that's not the only reason …"

… What were they talking about? And why did Fred want to go back? … huh .. I feel like I'm spying …

"Hey guys, can I come in?" I asked sweetly.

"Course Mione." Replied Fred. George just nodded.

"So … let me see if I get this right. You guys have to go back to Hogwarts and get a diploma, so you can keep your shop open?"

"yea…" They both replied dully.

"And Fred doesn't mind, but George refuses?"

"yea" agreed Fred

"Now George, you know if Fred gets a diploma, and you don't, he'll never let you live it down… Also what if Lee is sick, and he can't work at the Hogsmead Shop … you can't run it. The Ministry won't allow it. I know you don't want to go back, but some things in life you have to do."

George glared at me for a second, and sighed. "FINE! I give up."

…

The next few days went by without much eventfulness. Everyone was just lounging around the house, getting ready for Christmas (that was now a week away) or were at the shop helping out the twins. It was very busy time for them. Mrs. Weasley on the other hand was always out and about, ready at any moment, for her first grand son to come. Natasha was due any day, and everyone was excited.

We were all in the family room. Harry and Ron were playing Wizard's Chess on the coffee table, while Ginny watched. I was reading my History of magic text book, while Fred and George were in the corner playing with Teddy, and Victorie.

There was apparently some sort of meeting in the kitchen that none of us, who were attending Hogwarts, could hear. I was curious, but I also knew I would hear about it soon enough if it was important.

All of a sudden there was a great commotion from the kitchen. The next thing I knew Charlie, Natasha, and Mrs. Weasley came in the family room and towards the fire place. Natasha was obviously in labor, and they were going to Saint Mungo's.

While the door was open and the protective charms around the kitchen were down, we heard Lucius Malfoy mentioned, and death eaters. … uh oh this couldn't be good news. The charms were then put back up, and all we could do was wait until we heard news, either from the kitchen, or the hospital.

Two hours later, Mrs. Wealsey floo'ed and told us we could come sit in the hospital waiting room, because Natasha was getting close. We all floo'ed to sit and wait some more. About thirty minutes later, we were all allowed to go in and see them. I walked into the crowded room, to try and get a glimpse of the baby. Charlie held the baby up carefully and announce proudly.

"Everyone, meet Eric Arthur Weasley!"

Everyone smiled at the baby but weren't too loud, so we didn't scare him. Even though, I think he should get used to noise, with his big family. We all congratulated them and then one by one went back to the Burrow.

"Aw Eric is so cute!! I want to have a baby!" laughed Ginny as she sat down on her bed.

I sat down on my cot, "You're mum wouldn't mind as long as you finished school."

"Yeah I know … Mine and Harry's kids would be so adorable." she said as she yawned and laid back on her bed.

"They would, but it's been a long day though … night Ginny."

"Night Hermione"

…

Christmas came and went quickly this year. From opening presents, to Christmas dinner, I really loved spending it with the Weasley's, but I still really missed my parents.

We all went to visit Charlie, Natasha, and Eric, at their house. Mrs. Weasley thought it would be best if they brought the baby home, not to the Burrow.

Next thing I knew, we were all getting ready for the new year's party. Ginny and I were helping Mrs. Weasley cook, while the boys started the partying. Fleur was sitting at the table with Victorie, Penny was holding Teddy, and Natasha was holding Eric. Luna, Cho, Angelina, and Liliah were also at the table, and we were all talking, and having a good time.

Then it was time for dinner, and the men came in. (Mr. Weasley, Bill, Charlie, Percy, George, Fred, Ron, Harry, Neville, Lee and Draco. Draco and Liliah were only here for dinner and then they had to leave. I was very surprised to see Draco here. Even if he did have a scowl on his face the whole time, good for Liliah. Making him go see her friends.) We all sat down and had a very pleasant dinner.

After dinner Liliah and Draco had to go be with his mother. Soon, everything was cleaned, so we were all in the family room to have a good time. Eventually Natasha and Fleur left with the little ones, but everyone else stayed. We had a lot of fun, and the older people were drinking. Ginny, Penny and I were the only ones who didn't drink at all … Ron on the other hand, had quite a bit.

I walked into the kitchen to get another Butterbeer, and I didn't notice that Ron followed me.

"So Hermione! What do you say, me and you …"

"Ron stop, your drunk, and plus your with Lavender."

"Didn't you wonder why she wasn't here Hermy? We broke up."

"You did?"

"Yea, I love you, please go out with me!"

"RON! Your drunk and that's the only reason your asking me to, now please go out with me!" I said as he was coming towards me.

"RON! Your drunk and that's the only reason you're asking me … leave me alone." I said as I grabbed my butter beer and walked outside. Hopefully he wouldn't follow me … I sat down with my back against the house in a shadow, trying to hide. I looked out on the snowy yard, and up to the sky. The stars … they were so bright tonight.

The door opened … oh no Ron … wait

"Hey Mione … I took care of him for you." Said Fred with a smile as he sat down.

I looked over at him and smiled. "Thank you, oh knight in shining armor!" I laughed

"Yeah he's really drunk … you know Ron. Are you okay though? I only came in at the very end, what did he do?"

"Nothing really … and I'm fine, really, but thanks …"

"Any time Mione …"

"You sure don't seem as drunk as everyone else Fred." I said looked at him questioningly.

"That's because I hold my liquor well … and plus I don't want to do anything stupid …"

"What do you mean by stupid?" I asked as our eyes met.

"… hmm I don't know, like … shaving my head or something. … But it's much nicer out here, don't you think? Not as crazy."

"Very peaceful …" Why did I feel so nervous? I was just talking to my friend … Fred's just my friend … oh no …this reminds me of the wedding fitting … Is Fred was leaning towards me?! Maybe I'm just imagining it … no he's definitely getting closer. I closed my eyes, and leaned in too. As soon as our lips met a shock ran through me, and I reacted. He was kissing me, and I stopped thinking, and just kissed him back.

All of a sudden everyone from inside was running out the door hitting pots and pans together and yelling, Happy New Year's! We broke apart, got up quickly without looking at each other and joined the others. The only people that noticed we had been missing were George, Mrs. Weasley, and Ginny.

**

* * *

**

Well, well, well, what have we got here? I wonder why Fred isn't mad to go back and hmmm … Lucius is dead, but his name is still being talked about? Well review! Since I updated today, I expect a lot of reviews!!! If I get 10 by Thursday I'll update, but if not … -Grace

* * *


	12. Back To School, Jealousy, Paweese

**

* * *

**

I know I skipped some time, but don't worry you'll see everything she's thinking. I just felt this angle was the least repetive.

* * *

*HG pov*

We all actually arrived on time at the platform, so we had a long time to say our goodbye's. After Mrs. Weasley cried, because she just realized FOUR of her babies were graduating this year, we boarded the train. We found a compartment near the front of the train, that we could all share. We started a game of exploding snap, but my mind was other places, so I was eliminated quickly.

"Well, since I'm out, I'm going to make my rounds. See you guys later …"

"Aw Hermione, you got out on purpose!" whined George, "I need you here for support. I can't go back into Hogwarts without you with me."

I smiled, "Well George, it's a good thing I'll be back before we get to Hogwarts … we like just left, so don't start your complaining already." I said as I walked out the door.

… I had a lot of thinking to do about New Year's … Ron obviously didn't remember anything he did that night, but it was also obvious he and Lavender weren't together any more. And the bigger problem. Fred. Did he actually do what he hadn't wanted to? Did he do something he regretted? I didn't regret it, but did he? …It's not like I can ask him either … maybe he doesn't even remember it, because he's been acting the same way towards me. … ughh I don't know what to do ... I've never been good around guys, and it's not like I can ask Ginny what to do either ..

All of a sudden I was at the end of the train … woah, I was defiantly on auto pilot. I patrolled back down the train, and stopped in the head's compartment. It was empty, so I just went back to see how the game was going. Ginny, Harry, Ron, and George were still in, and I could tell it was getting very competitive. Liliah must have left. Fred was the only one sitting down, so I sat next to him.

"How weird is it that you're going back to Hogwarts?"

"Very weird … I'm looking forward to everything but the school work part."

I laughed, "But Fred! Hogwarts is a SCHOOL!"

"Yea, yea, that's what McGonagall kept saying, but I don't believe her."

"Well do you believe me?"

"Oh course Mione, but she also said we had to behave and not prank, so we'll just see how THAT goes."

"Oh no, I bet she doesn't even believe that one! … what classes are you taking?"

"George and I are taking DADA, charms, transfiguration, muggle studies, potions, herbology, history of magic, and care of magic creatures."

"Wow, that's more than I figured you would."

"Yeah well … you know our mum … she won't accept anything less than 8 O's, so we decided to leave the job of disappointing to Ron."

"Fred! Be nice!"

"Sorry, but I don't know if I can be." He joked

"Wait, so where will you and George stay? In Gryffindor?"

"Nope, we're in a married dorm kind of by Gin, and Harry. Hahaha, George and I are a very happy couple."

"Oh I bet Ginny is excited to be by you guys. I didn't know Hogwarts had married dorms until this year … did you?"

"Nah, no one did … they weren't used, because no one marries while at Hogwarts anymore, not since the dark ages practically… but this is sort of a special year."

"True." I agreed right as the train stopped, "Woah, we're already there?"

"It appears that way Mione."

We all got off the train, and George ran over to me and grabbed my arm and pretended to cry. "HERMIONE! DON'T L-L-LEEEEAVE ME! I'M SCARED! PROTECT ME OH HEAD GIRL."

Everyone laughed. "Oh be quiet George, you're making a scene!" I joked. "…Well there's not enough room in one carriage for 8, so you guys take this carriage, and I'll supervise these too in another."

So Ginny, Harry, Ron, Lavender, and Liliah got in the carriage and Fred, George, and I got in the next one.

"Phew! I thought we'd never get rid of them!" joked George as we sat down.

"Yeah the Liliah girl stunk of Malfoy!" joked Fred

"Oh you two … be nice."

"Did you know that Minnie put our dorm close to your's so you can keep an eye on us?!" asked George

"We're neighbors!" joked Fred

"She did? What's your painting?"

"She said a clown … or something like that."

… oh my, the weird clown drawing was right next to the four houses painting …. Poor Chandler "Aw jeez"

"Don't sound so excited Hermione …" joked George.

"Yea, but don't worry, I won't hold it against you because I wouldn't want to be neighbors with HIM either." Joked Fred as he pointed at George

We arrived at Hogwarts, got out of the carriage and made our way up to the Castle. We went into the Great Hall and sat down for the feast. This was going to be a very entertaining semester.

* * *

*FW pov*

"This is so awesome! We have our own little house in Hogwarts! Maybe I'll never graduate and just live here for the rest of my life." Said George as we looked around our new 'apartment.'

"I don't think Alicia would like this too much." I joked, and got a dirty look from George.

"Yea well you got to talk to Hermione, so I guess we can just leave now … mission accomplished… right FREDDIE?"

"That's not the reason we came back!"

"It's the only reason you came back willingly … Don't even try to lie to me mate, I'm your twin. We practically share a brain."

"Whatever," I said as I sat down on the couch. "So how are we going to work out the schedule? You said that we'd make it so only one of us would have to go to each class …"

"Yeah … McGonagall put us in the classes that had the least amount of students, so half of the time we're with Gryffindor. But we have herbology, history of magic, and care of magic creatures with Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw … so I'll take those. Wouldn't want you to miss precious time with MIONE!"

"You shouldn't yell that. Her room is right next to ours, you know that right? And you just want the non Gryffindor ones because they're less challenging, and not as many!"

"True … and Hermione's and CHANDLER'S room you mean! Her boyfriend!"

"Shut up!"

"I saw him looking at her all during dinner … looks like somebody has some competition!"

"Yea, well … … Dumbledore didn't tell him … that …"

"Tell him what? We don't know what he was talking about when he said all that crap in his office. He always spoke in riddles, so good luck figuring it out Fred."

"Well he asked us to protect her …"

"Yea, but we totally forgot about it until recently …"

"He said something about coming of age too …"

"Yea but you kissed her and then ignored it! You totally blew it! I bet she's in _their_ room snogging Chandaleer right now!"

"You're not helping you bloody prat! I'm nervous as it is, that she thinks of me as a brother. And why are you acting so cynical tonight?!" I said as I threw my couch pillow at him, went into my room and slammed the door. He's just mad because he's too shy to ask Alicia back out … bloody prat!

…

"Good morning Fred! I'm surprised to see you up so early on a Monday." joked Hermione joked as she sat down next to me at the table.

"Yea well I have potions soon, and McGonagall made me promise I would be on time for classes, at least on the first day, so I can get my books. And there's no way in hell that I'm going to go listen to Slughorn go on and on about Harry's greatness unless I have had my breakfast."

"Good point … do you have all of your classes with Gryffindor?"

"Nope … only half of them." … no need to tell her that it's my half.

"Aw … that stinks … what about George? Where is he if you have class soon?"

"McGonagall won't let us have classes together …" Now she won't know we're really skipping …

"Really? That stinks … well we should get going … unless you're going to shove more toast in your mouth." She said with a smirk

"Like this?" I asked with a smirk as I shoved two more pieces of toast in my mouth. "Lead the way!"

We walked down to the dungeon, and Slughorn gave me the stupid book. Luck was on my side today though. Ron was sitting by Harry and Ginny was talking away with that soon to be Malfoy girl, so I got to sit by Mione. I was always good at potions … maybe I can show off a little …

"Today class, you will be making anything you choose from the NEWT Chapters of the book. You will be working with the person you are sitting next to. Get used to working with this person because you'll make every potion in these chapters with this person, over the course of the semester." He finished as he went to talk to Harry.

I looked over at Mione … she was already looking through the chapters to see what potion we would do … this was going to be a great semester.

* * *

*HG pov*

We have been back at school for about two months now … I've been very busy with all the things that need to get done this semester (Head duties, attending classes, homework, patrolling, studying for NEWTs, and of course time with friends … but and I fine myself spending most of my free time with Fred.) Ginny says I'm way over worked, and sometime soon I'm going to have a nervous break-down. That's why she turned this weekend into a spa weekend.

All I have to do is make it through this day of classes, and then it's relaxation time! I got up for breakfast at my usual time. And headed down to the Great Hall … today won't be soo bad … I have easy classes today.

During breakfast Ginny and I talked excitedly about our weekend, but then I was off to potions, my first class of the day. I walked in and took my usual seat by Fred. We had been partners now, and for some odd reason, he was actually trying in this class … probably just to irritate me, because he's better …

I was adding the dragon blood when Slughorn came over. "Now Fred, do tell me. Are you the _only_ male Weasley in your family that can properly brew?" … recently, after Slughorn realized Fred's talent, he always comes over and talks to him. It's quite annoying … it's not like he's THAT great … okay, who am I kidding? He is.

"Uhh well … my twin is great too, but beyond that, I have no idea." He said quietly, glancing at Ron … crap … he had heard what Slughorn said … Now he's standing next to his cauldron with his arms crossed, and is glaring at the professor.

"Oh well all of the one's I've taught, have no talent. It must not be a family trait." He joked. Fred smiled, but didn't say anything else. "So Miss. Granger, are you taking lessons from your partner? You were lucky to be paired with him. You must have already known of his talent on the first day."

I stared at him with my mouth open … he always used to tell me I was the best in the class, and now I had to be tutored?! Oh the NERVE of him …

"Actually professor," Fred cut in before I could say anything. (that was probably for the best.) "She tutors me."

"Oh you silly boy!" Slughorn laughed as he walked towards Harry. "So modest."

Fred gave me an apologetic look, and whispered, "Just breathe Mione, we both know you would never need a tutor. It looks like your holding your breath. Please breathe!"

I took an overly exaggerated breath, sent him a glare, and then started packing the supplies up. … Just wait until we get to charms, see whose holding their breath THEN.

…

"Make sure class, that you follow through on this particular flick!" Squeaked Fliwick.

I did my charm correctly, and glanced over to see how Fred was doing. I wasn't so mad anymore, it's not like it's all his fault, but I was glad to see he was doing it incorrectly. "No Fred, you need to continue moving your wand like this …" I said as I showed him the right way.

He followed my instructions and said with a handsome smile. "… that does look better. Wow, thanks Mione, that will help make our canary creams last longer!"

I smiled a little, but only because I couldn't help it … oh great, I just helped with a joke product …

…

"Okay class, just make sure you don't drop the piggy bank, once you have transfigured the pig. That is quite a mess to clean up. Once you're done please bring it up and put it on the table."

After about five minutes I had a light pink, regular bank, ready to turn in. Fred had a blue one, Ginny had a purple, and Harry a green. Ron on the other hand, had a red one, but it was not hollow. It still had internal organs.

"EW Ron, that's disgusting!" said Ginny, as he looked in the opening.

"AHHH! Get it away!" I shrieked as he moved it so I could see.

"Yea, you heard the girls Ron, 'don't get that anywhere near me! I'm getting pampered tonight, so AAHHH get it away. I can't stand to look at it!'" joked Fred. I pushed him towards the pig Ron was trying to transfigure, and his hand brushed up against it. "EWWWWWWWWW! My hand! It burns! It's infected … oh no! Now I must cut it off!" He was yelling as McGonagall came over.

"I'll cut it off for you Fred, if you want." She said as she took his hand and lifted her wand.

"NO! I WAS KIDDING!" Fred yelled and tried to pull his arm away, as she started to cast the 'spell.' Everyone else laughed, including McGonagall, because we all knew she really wouldn't have.

Fred just crossed his arms and pouted. "It's alright Freddie." I joked, "Your hand will grow back. No need to shriek like Lavender Brown when she saw her hair after we charmed it purple. Oh wait, professor you didn't hear that." We all were laughing until the bell rang, signaling the end of class.

…

Ginny kicked Harry out, so he is spending the weekend with the twins. She made me pack a bag Friday after classes (with only clothes, and NO books) for the weekend. The only time we are allowed to leave 'the spa' (a.k.a. Ginny and Harry's apartment) is for meals.

She has decorated her apartment to look like a spa, and it has so far been a lot of fun. So far we have gotten; manicures, pedicures, facials, and massages. (All with the help of two house elves. Ginny is paying them quite well though … so they're not being mistreated.)

It's Saturday evening, and we're sitting on her bed reading magazines and talking.

"Really Hermione … nothing good will come out of working THAT hard. You need to break. Slow down. And have some fun." Ginny said as she skimmed her magazine.

"I have been having fun … but I know … more relaxing … yes ma'am … This has been a lot of fun though Gin. We should do this more often!"

"Yeah we should …"

"… Yeah, as long as Fred and George don't mind Harry staying there."

"Oh … I don't think they mind. But you and Fred sure have been talking a lot during classes, especially in potions … is there anything you want to tell me about?" she asked not looking up from her magazine.

I started to blush … sure we talked a lot, and had a lot of fun in classes, and outside of class … but was it that obvious I liked him … and do I tell her I have a school girl crush on her older brother? Well … she already suspects. And plus, it's Ginny. "… Okayyyy fine. I'll admit I have a crush on Fred. There! Are you happy?"

"No, not yet … why don't you tell him?" she asked look at me over the magazine.

"WHAT?! Are you crazy? That would be so awkward! I can just see it now …'So Fred, I like you. I know you don't like me, and we're the most unlikely match, but Ginny told me to tell you.' Yeah Gin, what a GREAT idea." … she's lost her mind.

"But what if he likes you back?" she asked, looking at me with a smile.

"Now I know it's time for bed. You're so tired, you're delirious. Good night!" I turned off the light and laid down. As I laid on the pillow, my mind was working in over drive. That was insane … right?

"… Night Hermione." She said into the darkness.

"Wait Gin … do you promise not to tell anyone??" … what if Fred found out?!

"I promise Hermione." She said … phew!

…

"Okay class! We will be learning something easy since you have your lawn mower quiz tomorrow. Today, we will be learning about apple peelers."

"This sounds interesting!" Fred whispered as the teacher droned on. Why on earth did I take this class?! Sometimes, I even teach the teacher! … this is so pathetic.

When the teacher was done talking I turned to Fred, "You know Fred, it's just like a knife, but a little easier to use."

"Yea, but this is soooo much better Mione. This, and the lawn mowers … when I have my own house I'm going to have one of those 'lawn parties' I heard about, so we can all get together and mow our grass … muggles are awesome!"

… Oh jeez … It's not like I can tell him that a lawn party is really just a party in your yard … he has quite the imagination when it comes to 'muggle inventions.' … This class makes me miss my parents … all the muggle talk …

"Why do you look sad Mione??" asked Fred. … He always knows when I'm upset … why is that?

"Oh it's nothing …"

"No really, what is it? You can tell me!"

"… well, it's just that this class really makes me miss my parents. I want to go get them soon. Don't you think that the death-eater threat has gone down?"

"Oh yeah … it's gone down a lot. Maybe you could talk to The Order about it sometime soon. I know they won't let you go unattended."

" … but I don't want to finally see my parents again, but only under the watchful eyes of like 50 Aurors!"

"uhh .. well Mione … if you didn't notice … a lot of people want you to stay safe … you are one of the saviors of the wizarding world …"

"UGHHH … I guess I'll just have to sneak away without people knowing … you won't tell anyone, with you Fred?"

He froze. "… Mione, you know I can't promise you that … what if something happens to you down there?"

"Oh Fred, nothing will happen!"

"I don't know Mione … you need people to at least know you're going … maybe if you brought like one person, as a friend and they helped you out …" he was saying not really thinking about it.

I looked at him with my best puppy dog eyes ever. "Fred … you want to go on a vacation with me this spring break?! We all have a two week break, because it just so happened to fall the week before Easter … That's plenty of time to get my parents!"

"I don't know Mione … George will kill me if I leave him with the shop … and what if I can't protect you."

"Pahweeeese Fred, I need your help!"

"… I …." He started to say uncertainly.

"It's either that, or I go by myself …"

"… I guess I have no other choice … but if I'm going we're doing this the right way. We need to talk it over with The Order and get some strategy ideas. We can't just waltz down there and take your parents. Muggles will be confused, and the Australia's Ministry might get involved, and we don't want that. "

"YAY! You're the best Fred!"

"… Tell me something I don't know."

**

* * *

**

Soooo Fred's going with Hermione?! I was thinking of just going to spring break, but am I skipping too much school? Tell me what you think. Am I not telling enough about what happens during school? -----Grace

* * *


	13. She's Mad

**I decided to add this chapter in before sb … **

* * *

*HG pov*

"CHANDLER, HAVE YOU SEEN MY CHARMS BOOK?" I yelled from my room. I had been looking for the stupid book all over the place, and I was going to be late for class. Ughhhhh! I never lose stuff. It's just because it's a Monday! Monday's are cursed! Voldemort probably cursed Mondays along with the Defence Against the Dark Arts position.

"NO, but I'll help you look!" He said as he came into my room. Chandler was a nice guy, but recently he's been coming into my room a lot, and my room is MY space … "Did you look in your desk?"

"Yes I looked all over, can I just borrow yours? I'll owe you!" I asked innocently.

"Sure, let me go get it." He said with a smile. He really was good looking. The other day Ginny evem compared him to an Oliver Wood handsome, but I just don't like him because I like Fred … stupid Fred! I could be having this romantic love story with the head boy, but I like him … it just goes to show you, you can't help who you like.

Chandler came back with his book, "Here, you better hurry, because Flitwick said we were starting a project today."

… great "Thanks Chan! See you after class. We have a Head's Meeting tonight, don't forget!" I called as I ran out of the room. I had to get to class and fast. I ran most of the way (I can't believe I'm breaking the rule I always enforce.), and I was finally coming down the last corridor, when I heard someone call my name.

"MIONE!" Came a voice by the class room … Fred

"Hey Fred!" I said a little out of breath, as I walked into the classroom.

"My, you're late today, Miss Head Girl." He said with a smirk.

"I couldn't find my book …" I said with a glare.

"Oh, I forgot … didn't I?" He said glancing at me guiltily.

"For-got _what_?" I asked in a dangerously low voice, as I sat down next to Fred. I didn't even notice I was doing it, or that Ginny then sat by Harry, even though we usually sit by each other in this class.

"I meant to tell you that I accidentally took your charms book on Thursday after class. It must have slipped my mind."

"You couldn't have mentioned it _once_ this entire weekend?" I asked with a false sweetness.

"Well, you see, George lost our book and I had to use it to write an essay, so I was going to give it to you today. See, here." He said getting out the book and giving it to me. "No harm done."

"NO HARM?!" I ask near hysteria. I honestly don't know why I'm over reacting like this, but I was nearly late for class and this is so typical Fred! A Head Girl cannot be late for class, and it was all his fault.

"No harm done … well besides …" He said looking even more guilty.

I quickly looked at the book and flipped through the pages, looking for huge burn marks or something. In the beginning of the chapter we are on was a huge orange stain! "Honestly Fred?!"

"I'm sorry! But it really wasn't my fault …"

"Whose fault was it then?" I asked starting to get over the anger, and starting to see the humor …

"I was trying to do my homework like a good student, when George hit the pumpkin juice and it fell on the book!"

I turned towards him, not even pretending anymore to be listening to Flitwick lecture about how simple charms will help you in life. "Fred, George spilt the pumpkin juice TODAY at breakfast."

"… okaay so I procrastinated a little on the homework, but …" He said with a smile.

I started to laugh. "You can use mine for today since I have Chan's, but you really need to find yours!"

"Chan's?" He asked giving me a weird look.

"Yup, Chandlers. I couldn't very well come to class without a book, now could I?"

"I suppose not, little miss perfect." He said as he started to pout.

"What's the matter now?" I asked him, but he didn't have time to answer because Flitwick was right in front of our table.

"Now if you two would stop this and start to pay attention! I expect more from you Miss. Granger. Here is your baby, and if you have questions ask Potter, because HE was listening." He said with an annoyed look, but I could tell he was amused by our fighting.

I looked down at the little baby doll in front of us. WHAT was this for?? The baby had brown hair and blue eyes … nothing special, but it looks a little life-like. I turned to Ginny, asking her with my eyes, what was going on?

"While you two were in the middle of your row, he assigned a new project. You're paired with the people you're sitting by. You have to take care of the doll until next Monday, and you treat it like a baby. You must use the charms we've been doing in class to take care of it, and also when it uses accidental magic you have to cover it up. Also, it has a sensitivity, so they know if you don't take care of it, drop it or something, then you'll get points taken off … Flitwick said it was like some muggle thing, but they don't do it in muggle studies because they want Slytherin to do it too."

"Oh, jeez!" I said glancing at Fred.

"This should be fun." Fred said with a smile.

"FREDRICK! It's not supposed to be fun. It's school work."

* * *

…

*FW pov*

"Fred are you SURE you can handle this?! I'm sure Chan wouldn't mind if I brought Chance to the meeting."

"Mione, I can handle this! Gred and I know we have to stay here in the common room. We've been over the rules like ten billion times."

"For the last time Fred, his name is not Gred! I like the name Chance. It fits him! … Don't pout!! … Now, recite the rules."

"I Frederick Emmet Weasley here by swear to: not leave the head's dorm, not enter the bedrooms, to watch _Cha-nce_ at all times, and …."

"Say it!" Mione said with a smirk.

"To-sit-quietly-and-do-my-homework." I finished quickly with a glare.

She smiled and went over and picked up Gred. He could now crawl and cry, after Flitwick charmed them to crawl, cry, and do all the other baby stuff. "Bye Chancey!" Mione said to the plastic doll. She turned and gave him to me. "Behave Fred, I mean it. I don't want to fail this."

Chandaleer came down his stairs and waited for Mione at the door. They started talking as the left … why did he have to be normal, and mature? She didn't seem to have any problems with him, like she did with me … stupid know it all Head Boy!

She made up HIM a nick name … CHAN … why is he so special that HE gets a nick name … everyone calls me Fred. She could call me … Rick! Or Ricky!!! … Actually that doesn't really fit me.

Suddenly I realized Gred wasn't by my feet anymore!? Shite!! I lost him already and Mione just left … no wonder she doesn't trust me. I looked around frantically, and saw him crawling towards the door. I picked him up and held him while I attempted to do my homework.

I actually got through my potions essay that was due tomorrow, and then I decided to play with Gred. He had to be getting bored.

I was kneeling on the floor getting the rattle I had dropped, when the portrait opened. I hurried and stood up with Gred in my arms and the rattle in hand.

"Wow Fred, I'm surprised! Nothings on fire … this is good." She said as she finished her conversation with _Chan_. She had actually been laughing at something he said

I smiled stiffly and walked towards Mione, "Are you watching him tonight, or am I?" I knew she wouldn't let me, but it was worth a shot, to at least pretend I thought I could do this.

"I'll take him." She said quickly as she took him out of my arms. I walked back and got my school bag.

"See you tomorrow … Bye Chan, Mione." I said as I hurried out of the room … I just couldn't handle seeing Mione and Chan together and laughing …

I walked into my common room, and George was on the couch eating cookies. "So, how did 'operation make Mione see what a queer Chandaleer' is go tonight?" He asked with a laugh.

"Will you stop always making up some new operation? What if she had come back here to make sure you did your homework? This is serious though … she made up a nick name for him! … CHAN!"

George started to laugh, "Awwww poor Fred. He has no special nick name."

"Whatever George, but she wouldn't name our kid Gred, she didn't like it. It's name is CHANCE."

He looked shocked, "She didn't like it?! … Wait, that sounds like Chan…"

"Way to state the obvious." I said crossly as I stalked towards my room.

…

I opened my eyes, because it was light in my room. UGHH, I hate waking up in the morning before my alarm! … wait a second. I NEVER wake up before my alarm at school, and it's never this bright before potions!

I sat up quickly, and looked at my clock … bloody hell! It's half way through potions! I jumped out of bed and ran to the showers. I took a quick shower, dressed in uniform and ran out the door with my potions essay in hand.

I was practically out of breath when I finally made it all the way to the dungeons. I opened the door and walked in.

"Well, Mr. Weasley did decide he needed to come to class today." Laughed Professor Slughorn. "You didn't really need to come today, your skill level doesn't require this lesson." He joked, and earned me a glare from Ron.

"I'm sorry Professor, but I overslept." I said as I handed him my essay and took my seat next to Mione.

… Uh oh, her jaw muscle is twitching. She's defiantly mad. She hasn't even looked at me yet …

Suddenly everyone was starting to gather their books and leave the room. I picked up Gred and turned towards Mione. She was just picking up her bag, and then looked towards the little seat he had been in. For a second she panicked …

"I got Gred, Mione …" I stopped as she turned and glared at me.

"I can't believe you Fred! The one day I really need you, yet again you avoid responsibility! I had to make the potion AND take care of Gred!" she finished angrily.

"So you agree his name is Gred now?" I asked hopefully.

"FINE. His name can be Gred, if you'll stop bringing it up! Don't not come to class again, at least while we still have GRED."

"Really Mione, for some reason my alarm didn't go off …"

She cut me off, "Save it Fred, for someone who hasn't heard your excuses before." She took Gred and practically ran from the room. I stood there for a second in shock.

She was REALLY mad about this and I couldn't follow her and apologize because I was 'supposed' to go to a class I didn't have with her … shite!

I went back to George, and I's room, and sat on the couch. I should have done some homework, but I decided to take a nap. I woke up with only 5 more minutes of lunch, so I had to skip. I HATE skipping meals, but I had to be early for class to show Mione I would watch Gred.

I went straight to Transfiguration and was one of the first ones there. I sat down in my usual spot and waited for Mione to get there. I took Gred and held him for her, but she didn't talk to me once.

The class went by really slowly, and Mione didn't talk to me once. It was really weird because I was always talking to her during classes and at other times, but she was really mad. I tried to apologize but she wouldn't listen.

When the bell rang at the end of the class she finally talked to me … even if it was just about Gred. "You watch Gred tonight. You can handle that, RIGHT?"

I just nodded and she was off. I headed back to my room, and I bet she went to the library, because she knows I hate it there …

I played with Gred and did some homework before dinner, and with only 5 minutes until dinner George came back from Herbology …

"Hey Fred! How's Greddy doing?!"

"He's fine …" I said trying to act nonchalant.

"What's the matter?" … way to be subtle Fred.

"Mione's just mad at me, again."

He laughed, "Big surprise there. Ginny was mad at Harry, because he didn't feed their little doll. She's paranoid they're going to get a bad grade now … he was on his way to the kitchen to get a bottle."

"CRAP!" I stood up quickly and picked up Gred, and ran out of the room. I ran all the way to the kitchens, and asked the house elves for a bottle. I fed Gred, and when he was finally finished, dinner had already started … great.

I decided since dinner wouldn't be fun anyways, because Mione wasn't going to talk to me, that I would just get a lot of food from the house elves and then just go up to the astronomy tower and eat.

I got a tray of food and headed up to the tower, while I was burping Gred.

* * *

*HG pov*

I made my way down to dinner after doing all of my homework in the library. I hadn't been going there as often because I usually studied in my common room, but Fred knew the pass word so he usually came in and distracted me.

I had gotten a lot done, because the library was so peaceful, but I hadn't been able to stop thinking about the Fred situation. Sure he had abandoned me when I needed him, but maybe I was a little harsh … I'll talk to him later.

I sat down next to Ginny and started to eat. "So Ginny, how was your day?"

"It was great … actually I have something to tell you!" She said excitedly. She had a certain twinkle in her eye, so I knew it was big.

I turned towards he with a smile, "What is it?!"

She leaned towards me and whispered, "I'm pregnant!"

I squealed and hugged her as quietly as I could. No one really noticed, because they were all eating and talking, "I'm so excited for you Ginny! Have you told Harry yet?"

"Not yet, I'm going to tell him tonight!"

"He's going to be so excited."

We continued to talk about the baby in hushed voices, when I realized who wasn't at dinner. George was sitting across from me, but Fred was no where at the table, and he has Gred... nothing better have gone wrong. Hmmm …

I started to listen to the story George was telling Ron, just to make sure him and his twin hadn't killed the baby.

"… yea I couldn't believe Fred actually thought he could pull one over on me and not expect for me to get some revenge. So, last night when he came home in a bad mood, he went straight to sleep. Once I was sure he was completely dead to the world, I went in there and turned off his alarm! Hahahahaha He missed almost the whole potions! Stupid, trusting, git. He doesn't even suspect me. He thought he just forgot to set it."

Ron and Harry started to laugh, but suddenly I felt terrible. I had gotten so mad and it wasn't his fault!

"Hey George, where IS Fred? He didn't kill Gred, did he?" I asked

"Nah, he hurried off to get Greddy a bottle, and then never came back to our room, so I left without him. I have no idea where he is."

I stood up and left the Great hall. I hurried all through the school … where could he be. I checked the room of requirement and he wasn't there, so I decided to check the Astronomy tower… he liked to go up there sometimes …

I walked up all the stairs and sure enough, there he was eating some food and holding Gred in a blanket. I went and sat next to him.

"I'm sorry. I know it wasn't your fault." I said and leaned my head against his shoulder. He seemed surprised to see me at first, but then relaxed.

"It's fine Mione. It's not like I've ever done anything to make you trust me."

"I trust you Fred! … Look, you even knew to cover Gred up with a blanket." I smiled at him, and he smiled back.

"You know, I think I'm actually going to miss him when we have to turn him in. He's really starting to look just like his dad. Such a handsome boy." He joked.

"Yeah, but we'll be busy these next couple of weeks. We have a meeting with McGonagall coming up, about spring break."

"That's true."

"See, you're the only person I trust to go with me on spring break …"

He just smiled. We talked late into the evening, even though we had classes the next day. I just seem to lose track of time when I'm with Fred.

* * *

*FW pov*

"I can't believe you all are making us go into the library!" I whined as Mione dragged George and I into the library.

"Seriously Mione, it's not like we're going to actuallyget anything done!"

"Please you guys! Just pretend you're studying. I'm worried about your NEWTS for you since you're not!"

"Don't worry about us Mione," I started.

"We're the epitome of a perfect student. Aren't we guys?" George asked the rest of the table.

Ron, Ginny, and Harry just laughed and then went back to studying at the table in the back of the library.

George and I tried to study for a while, but then we just got bored.

"…I'm … going to go … look for a book." I said to the table and got up.

"I'm … going to go … help him." George said quickly and then followed me,

We walked a couple of aisles away and pretended to be looking for a book. "Why couldn't you fancy someone who wouldn't make us come HERE?" George whispered in fake annoyance.

I sent him a glare.

"I mean why don't you just ask her out already, you chicken." He continued. I took a particularly large book off the shelf and hit him with it.

"OWWW, you git!" He finished in a whisper, and then took a book off the shelf and hit me with it. We continued to battle, until suddenly the books flew out of our hands.

We turned and Mione was standing at the end of the aisle. We sent her innocent smiles, but her eyes narrowed, "You two are going to get us kicked out of the library for forever!"

"Oh no, whatever shall we do?!" George said in fake alarm.

"By Joe, I've got it! We'll flee the castle, and assume new identities." I joked.

"I'll be you, and you'll be me!" George continued with a smirk.

I pretended to look confused for a second, "Those may not be sufficient disguises George. What do you think Mione?" we looked at her expectantly.

She laughed, "Why do I even try?"

Ron, who had come over to see what all the noise was, came over and said, "It was your own fault for trying to bring those two in here … what else did you expect?"

**

* * *

**

Haha okay I think this chapter is funny … spring break is next!! Woo hoo! Please Review! -Grace

* * *


	14. Isabella & Nathan Begin Their Trip

**This is a long chapter, but I'm still going to have to split up spring break … Let's travel down under, Shelia! Hahah okay sorry I'm done, and I'm not making fun of Australia … it's just I'm excited about this chapter!**

* * *

HG pov*

"What do you mean you're not going on the train home?" asked Ron as I said goodbye to them after breakfast. Everyone but Fred and I were heading out side to the carriages. We had a meeting with McGonagall.

"Come on Ron. We need to go catch a carriage!" Ginny called to Ron, and they started to walk away. She turned around and whispered to me. "Have fun, and good luck with finding your parents. And just so you know … now, or any time on the trip would be a good time to tell Fred you have feelings for him."

"BYE Ginny … and thanks … I'll keep that in mind." I said with a wave.

"No Problem, see you when you get back!" She said, and they were gone.

"So … want to go see McGonagall now?" I asked as soon as they were out of sight.

"Sure Mione … password's 'crunch bar.'" He stated nonchalantly as we headed up the stairs.

"How do you know that?" I asked.

"I AM all knowing … duh," he said laughing.

We walked in silence for a while, but I had to tell him how I felt …

"I hope you know Fred, how thankful I am you're going with me. I hope you're not mad at me … and that you don't hate me for ruining your spring break. I owe you," I said quickly. I'm really starting to have second thoughts … what if something happens

"Mione … you don't owe me anything. I could have said no."

"We both know I didn't really give you a choice … I'm sorry."

"I still had a choice … I look at it as an adventure … don't be sorry, this is going to be fun." He said reassuringly.

"Crunch bar." I said as we reached the entrance. It surprisingly worked, so we walked up the stairs and into her office.

"Ah … I have been expecting you two. Please be seated." McGonagall said as we entered. We sat down in two chairs, and looked at her. "Now, I think it is a splendid idea for you two to go to Australia and retrieve your parents over break. But it has been brought to my attention that, there has also been some suspicious signs in the country, so while you are down there, if you don't mind, The Order would like for you to do some looking around. You two work well together, and cannot be tracked because you are still Hogwarts students, so you are perfect for the mission. You two will be going to Australia as Isabella, and Nathan Miller. You are going to be newlyweds, on your honeymoon, so no one will be suspicious if you stay more than a week. We have booked everything for you, so as soon as your ready, and you've read the file thoroughly, you may leave. Any questions?" she asked

I stared at her blankly … this was a lot to take in … ME married to FRED … was I dreaming?

"uuuhhhhh … what file professor?" Fred asked. He seemed to not be as shocked as me …

"Oh, silly me." Said McGonagall with a smile, "Here it is." she said handing me a file. I took it and started to look through it. … I was supposed to charm my hair darker brown, and make it perfectly straight. Fred was supposed to charm his light brown … this was going to be interesting … "The apparation in your room will work for the next two hours Mr. Weasley so pack quickly, or should I say, Mr. Miller."

"Yes, Professor." I said quietly.

"Oh, and do be careful. I will write you if I find out any news." She said with a worried look on her face.

We got up and walked back to his room in silence. I was reading the file, so we wouldn't miss anything. The next thing I knew we were at his room. I had brought my stuff over this morning, but Fred had not started to pack. (typical Fred) I sat down on a couch in his common room, and continued reading, but all too soon I was finished reading it, so I decided to see how his packing was going.

* * *

***FW pov***

"Need any help?!" Mione asked from the door, startling me.

"Sure Isabella … that doesn't sounds right ... Izzy? … no …" I said and turning to face her. She smiled and charmed her hair to become a very dark brown and very straight. So I continued trying names. "Bell? … no … Bella? Hmm .. I guess that will do, don't you think Mione?"

"Sure Nate, whatever you say." She said with a smirk. I scrunched up my nose

"… I do NOT look like a Nate."

"I bet with light brown hair you'll look just like a Nate!" she disagreed.

I charmed my hair and looked in the mirror … hmmm … "I guess I do sorta look like a Nate."

She laughed, "Here you need to hurry up!" with a flick of her wand everything that had been thrown on my bed was packed and neat. … I could never get that spell right … "Let's GO!" she said as she walked out the door. She was standing at the fire place waiting for me when I got my trunk out of my room.

I shrunk both our trunks and put them in my pocket. She held onto me as I apparated us to the open field McGonagall had told me about last night. We needed to apparate here because it was out of Australia's Ministry limits … I felt kind of bad not telling Mione. I had already known everything about our mission, but McGonagall had told me she wanted to tell Mione … She thought I wasn't responsible enough or something.

"Where do we go from here?" she asked

"We need to get a cab in the city, and tell them the address of the hotel we're staying at."

"Did McGonagall talk to you in private?" she asked as we walked towards the city. "I mean you seem to know a lot more than me, and you weren't at all surprised about the married thing!"

"Maybe … maybe not. You'll never know Bella."

"Fine, but will you at least tell me why we have to HIKE to the city?!" she asked angrily

"We're out of the Australia's Wizarding city limits …"

"See … that wasn't so hard NATE."

"I know … were getting closer."

It seemed to take a long time for us to get to the city. It might have seemed even longer because Mione wasn't talking to me … I knew she would be mad about my secret meeting with McGonagall … woah, that could sound so wrong, if you thought about it.

Eventually we made it to the city and I got us a taxi cab. We got in and I told the driver our address. I had a sneaking suspicion that our driver was magical, because every time we would come up to a stop light, it would randomly change green, so we could go. Hmmmm …

"Nate honey" Mione said giving me a knowing look, I guess she saw what was happening too. "When we get to the hotel, can we get some lunch? I mean the flight from Britain was so tiring, and then visiting your Aunt … I'm starving!"

McGonagall had told us to not to try and fake accents. It looked like Mione was making sure I knew what our story was, for what we were doing this morning.

"I know my family can be very tiring, and lunch sounds great. Excuse me sir, do you know any good restaurants around here?" I asked the driver.

He looked surprised we talked to him, and said, "Your hotel has a really good restaurant in it …"

"Thanks …" I said, "Does that sounds good to you Bella?"

"Yes, sounds brilliant." She said with a smile.

We arrived at the hotel, and I handed the driver some muggle money. He was definitely a wizard, because it looked like he had a harder time than a muggle would, counting the money.

We walked in and checked in at the desk. The lady at the check in told us we were on the third floor in a suite, so we walked up the stairs to our room. It was a very nice room. I could tell The Order was trying to make us as comfortable as possible. Next I enlarged the trunks so we could unpack.

Mione went into the room and unpacked, while I sat on the big comfy couch trying to get the box to work … a tv? I think it's called. After about ten minutes of trying I decided I better unpack, so I went into the room and was putting clothes away when Mione came out of the bathroom.

"Why are you putting your clothes in my room?"

Aw jeez … "Uh, well, there's only one bedroom … but if you want I can sleep on the couch. Do you need this drawer?" I said as I took my clothes I had put in the drawer out.

She looked confused for a second longer, but then understood, "No it's fine. I just didn't know we were sharing a room … you forgot to tell me about what McGonagall told _you_ last night."

"Sorry …" I said with a smile. I tried to change the subject, "How about we go down to the restaurant, I'm starving!"

"I highly doubt you're actually starving Fred, but that does sound good." She said as she transfigured her jeans and nice shirt into a blue spring dress.

"You mean Nate?"

"Oh, whatever!" she said as she rolled her eyes.

I transfigured my jeans and t shirt into nice pants and a blue button up shirt. We looked like a very cute couple, if I do say so myself. I linked arms with her and we walked down stairs.

The hotel seemed to be small, so we found the restaurant easily. It was a small little restaurant , and I read a sign on the wall outside that said every night of the week had a new theme. We walked up to the host, a young man who almost looked Italian.

"Hello, how many tonight?" He said with a smile at Mione, in a very fake Italian accent.

"Two." I said with a glare.

"Come right this way." Again with that fake accent, grr, why does he keep smiling at Mione? He sat us as a booth against the wall. "Well here you are. I'll be back for your orders shortly."

Mione sat down and started to look through the menu. "Nathan, what are you going to get? I can't decide!"

"I actually have no idea. Why don't you pick out two things and then I'll order one and we can share them."

She smiled, "That's a wonderful idea, but I have a sneaking suspicion you're just too lazy to read the menu …"

"Right you are Bella, honey." … I added the last part as the host/waiter came back up. The guy scowled, and I swear Mione realized what was going on, because I think the corners of her mouth twitched.

"What can I get you two to drink?"

"Two waters, please." Mione said before I could say I wanted a coke. Whenever I went to a muggle restaurant, which was practically never. I always got one! They were soooo good … so what if I get a little hyper after …

The waiter turned and left. "What?! I didn't want that!" I whined.

She looked at me with a glare and rolled her eyes. She took a deep breath and tried to ignore my comment.

"I wanted a coke!" I said a little louder.

"Nate! Don't make a scene. I just want you to eat healthier now, honey."

I mumbled about how I would be drinking it, not eating it, and she then decided to lecture me on my eating habits. She finished as the waiter came back. URG! She knew I was going to ask for a Coke so she called me honey to keep me quiet. I think she could tell I was about to hex this stupid boy into next week…

She ordered for the both of us, and then turned to me when the waiter left, "There's no need to be mean to him Nate, it's not like he's actually doing anything."

"He is so!" I said with a glare at him. He was standing on the other side of the restaurant, but he was still bugging me.

We talked about a lot of things, and she laughed a lot during the course of the meal. It was at this meal that I realized how much I loved her laugh, and I started to say things, just so I could hear her laugh. Soon we were done with dessert, so we headed back to our room.

When we got back, I sat back down on the couch and tried to figure out the tv again. She went into the room, but then came back out about 10 minutes later. I paused, she was wearing MY Gryffindor practice jersey Oliver had made us get when Harry joined. I had always liked it since it was sort of muggle, but wow … it looked good on Mione. Sure it was a little too big, and made her look very petite, but it was a major turn on. She gave a smile as she got closer, and I raised my eyebrow as if to ask her …

"Sorry. After I borrowed it … I just forgot to return it and then Chandler started to make it a habit to come in my room at night, so I put this shirt on one night, and he never came back. It's not like I hate him, but the room is my personal space … and I guess he's afraid of you." I laughed. I liked that she wore my shirt to make Chandler give her some space. "So, what are we supposed to do tomorrow captain?" she asked tiredly as she sat on the couch.

"Well … McGonagall gave me the address you gave her in the beginning, so we go there tomorrow and see if they're still living there. I hope they're still living there and didn't move, because if they did, we're going to have a hell of a time finding them. I don't think we're going to be doing anything about the death eaters tomorrow, because we need to get a feel for the city before we get into that, don't you think Mione …?" I finished and looked over at her … she had stayed suspiciously quiet during my talk …

She was asleep … I didn't think my plans were THAT boring. Oh well, it had been a long day … I picked her up and carried her into the bedroom. I laid her on the bed and tucked her in like I had to Ginny many times before … I hope she doesn't see me as a brother …

I went into the bathroom and got ready for bed quickly and quietly. I finished and got into bed, trying not to move her. I laid on my back thinking of the day, when suddenly Mione rolled onto her side and put her arm across my chest. She was still asleep and her head was using my arm as a pillow. I was surprised at first, but then I realized she didn't really know what she was doing … I smiled to myself and then put my arm around her waist and fell into a comfortable sleep.

**

* * *

**

HG pov*

Hmmm I'm so glad its break … no classes … and I'm so comfortable … I'm not getting up yet… What do I have to do today? … ummm …

I was thinking, as I started to come into consciousness. All of a sudden I was aware of an arm around my waist. And wait a second? I remember falling asleep on the couch. How did I get in a bed? … FRED

I opened my eyes slowly and sure enough there was Fred sleeping next to me. Oh my, I had defiantly gone over onto his side of the bed… whoops. I tried to scoot back to my side without him noticing, but I didn't get too far, because he rolled onto his side and put his arm around me protectively and mumbled, "Don't get up yet Mione, five more minutes."

I froze. Did he _know_ it as me? Did he really want ME to stay with him? I mean he DID just say my name, and I was still a little tired, so I agreed, "Fine Fred, we'll sleep a little longer, but only because it's 7:45 and people on a honeymoon wouldn't get up this early." I laid back down and fell right back to sleep.

Next thing I knew it was really sunny in the room. I looked at the clock and it read nine o'clock. I got up quickly and headed towards the bathroom. I didn't know what time we were supposed to be going to … I actually don't know what we're doing today … I guess I fell asleep before he told me … My bad

The warm water felt good, and it woke me right up. I hurried and got ready in case Fred had to take one right after me. I stepped out of the bathroom ready for the day, and Fred was still asleep!

"Frederick! You need to get up now! We have a busy day today …" I yelled

"Who's Frederick, Bella honey? You think there was another man in our bed, oh wife? … And it's not like you would know what we were doing today. You fell asleep before I even said one word about today's events." He mumbled into his pillow.

"Oh ha, ha very funny … I guess I'll just have to go down and eat breakfast by myself. Maybe some nice person who works there will talk to me." I joked, but it actually worked because he got up quickly and walked towards the bathroom mumbling something about accents.

He got ready quickly and came out of the bathroom, but I still wasn't used to him having brown hair. It was just so … not him. As we walked down to the restaurant he reached for my hand, so we were holding hands when we arrived.

This morning the theme seemed to be Belgium … yummmm waffles sound so good right now. I noticed that Fred smirked at the host as he said our name. Last night he really didn't seem to like this guy … I wonder why. He usually gets along with everyone.

We were led to our table, and I ordered us two orange juices. I looked over at Fred. He was pouting … "Nate, is there something wrong?" I asked looking innocently concerned.

He mumbled something about not being a 3 year older, but just smirked at me. The rest of breakfast went by without much trouble. The waffles I ordered were beyond great, and I was full in no time.

We walked out of the hotel, towards where my parents supposedly lived … We walked for about 15 minutes, and then came to a small wooded neighborhood. We kept walking and soon arrived at the house of all my nightmares … I hope they're okay.

I took a deep breath trying to calm my nerves. There was no need to be nervous!!! … right? Fred did a spell that apparently McGonagall had taught him. It could tell if there had been any magic done in the last 24 hours in the area. Luckily there hadn't been, so Fred and I sat down on the ground behind some bushes and watched the house.

McGonagall had made us promise that we would be extra careful and watch the house for suspicious activity, before we went in. Just in case Death eaters were controlling the area or something …

We had to sit closely, to both fit under the invisibility cloak, but I didn't really mind. We talked quietly about random things, and Fred wrote George a letter.

"Wait, so how are you going to send it?" I asked.

"I brought my owl … so I'll just send it." He answered.

"Oh … I didn't know you had it."

"Yea well I decided we better have some sort of communication, so I shrunk him and put him in my suite case. He wasn't very happy, but he'll get over it soon enough …" He stopped as I gasped.

A car had just pulled into the drive way. It was about lunch time, so I bet they were coming home for lunch! I stared intently and waited for them to get out. They got out and headed towards the door. Sure enough, it was my mum and dad. I was sooo happy to see them! Even if I couldn't talk to them yet,I knew they were alive. I realized how much I missed them.

All of a sudden there was an apparition pop. Oh my! Under the invisibility cloak we borrowed from Harry, we hurried away from the bush that he had performed the magic and stopped about 5 feet away. I was breathing heavily, because I was scared. What if they found us because of the magic Fred had performed?! I tried to be quiet and listen intently. I could hear some distant voices.

"Mate, they just sent us here to give us something to do. No one is going to perform magic in THIS muggle neighborhood." Complained a man with an Australian accent.

"I agree, but maybe we should look around. I'll cast a heat charm to see if people are here though, because the ministry has a lot to worry about. What with all the happenings down town … it's right spooky down there at night." Replied the other.

CRAP! Fred and I looked at each other. They would find us with the heat charm … what do we do? Fred put his wand up his pant leg, so it wasn't visible, and then took off the cloak and spread it underneath us.

"Over that way … there really are people here!" Said a surprised voice coming closer.

I looked at Fred in total panic, and realized he didn't look as panicked, he looked as if he was thinking up some elaborate plan. All of a sudden he yanked off his shirt, threw it aside, and came closer to me. "Mione," He whispered, his eyes looking sincere with worry. I was just concentrating on not staring at his toned chest."Just follow my lead. If we get caught, then we can't come back to get your parents! They'll be suspicious …" He trailed off as the footsteps came closer still.

He leaned in even closer, until our lips were almost touching. He whispered, "Sorry Mione… but we have to make this believable…" That was all he got to say, because I wrapped arms around his neck, put my hands in his hair, and kissed him like there was no tomorrow. I knew I probably wasn't going to die, but I had this fear that I would never get to kiss him.

I had always dreamt about this. I have liked Fred for a long time, but I never imagined I would ever really kiss him. Even though it was under certain circumstances … it was great. All of a sudden Fred was making me lean back, so his body was on mine.

This is by far thee best kiss I have ever experienced. Sure with Victor and Ron it had been fun, but with Fred there was a new kind of intensity … or electricity. I needed to break for air so I pulled back and listened. The ministry officials were very close now, maybe looking behind the bush we had hid behind moments before.

I think Fred realized what I was doing. I was trying to listen for them, because he then moved down and started kissing my neck … How was I supposed to concentrate with him doing that? I could tell the wizards were almost here, so I moaned for effect.

Fred froze. Maybe I shouldn't have done that. He looked down at me and smirked, and then kissed me full on the lips. He then moved back to my neck and whispered so I could only hear, "Notice them, and watch this acting."

I looked up to see two wizards standing about two feet away from us. How had I not noticed them before?! Fred had … They looked like deer caught in a headlight. It was quite funny. I pretended to look shocked, "NATE, there's people watching us!!" I shrieked for effect.

Fred turned and glared. "What are you watching?" He turned back to me and wink, but then stood up, almost guarding me. I couldn't help but notice his toned muscles on his chest. When he started to get closer to them they seemed to be taken out of the trance.

"We weren't watching anything … we were just passing by, and were surprised to see people." The tall one said lamely.

Fred pretended to get mad, "Who do you think you are? Wearing those funny dresses, coming and watching me and my fiancé! You better leave now you perverts!"

They mumbled sorry and hurried away. We didn't say anything until we heard a distant pop. I burst out laughing. "Dresses?! That was great acting muggle acting!" hahahahahahahaha.

Fred smiled, "I'd make a good muggle, wouldn't I?!"

I smiled back, surprised at how I didn't even feel embarrassed after the kiss … with Fred, everything seemed right, "The greatest."

**

* * *

**

*FW pov*

For the next couple of days we stuck strictly to the mission. Every day we would go and watch the house to make sure that no death eaters had done anything. McGonagall had made us promise to be overly careful … we also went down town a couple of time to see what those two people had been talking about. We didn't really notice anything, but we weren't locals so we wouldn't know if it changed. There was one building though… that seemed to have quite a bit of protective charms. It looked very dark, and very suspicious … hmmm

All the while I couldn't get my mind off that kiss with Mione. Sure it had been under forced conditions, but it was definitely the best kiss I had ever experienced. I tried not to let it affect me, but I seemed to be losing sleep because Mione slept in the same bed, and I just couldn't sleep with her beside me.

On the 5th day of being there we decided it was safe to go and talk to her parents, so we sat behind the bush and waited for them to get home from work. At 5:30 they finally arrived at home, so we got up and started walking towards the house. I could tell Mione was worried, but she put on a brave face.

**

* * *

**

Dun, Dun, Dun! Kind of Cliffy, but not too bad. WOO HOO they kissed, and not just some baby kiss on new years … well I decided I just had to put spring break into two chapters because it was getting a little too long, so I cut it off because there's a lot left to happen. I figure I have to put a day at the beach in there somewhere right? It IS spring break … tell me what you think … Like it?! please review!! -Grace

* * *


	15. Prophesy Revealed

**Thanks to those who reviewed, and here comes meeting Hermione's parents!**

* * *

We got to the house quicker than I thought we could. All of a sudden we were at the front door and I rang the door bell. I held my breath in anticipation during the few seconds it took my mum to answer the door.

"May I help you?" She asked with her same old smile. My mum had my color hair with blue eyes. She had always had laugh lines, but to me she seemed older than ever.

I smiled and pointed my wand at her to end the memory charm. I had practiced it so many times, so I wouldn't get it wrong. She looked confused for a minute, but then shrieked with joy.

"HERMIONE! BABY I'VE MISSED YOU!!!!" She said before she hugged me. It felt so good to be held by my mum. This is where I belonged.

I heard someone coming towards the door quickly. "Jane? Is everything alright?" My dad came into view. His brown eyes that matched mine were full of concern, and his now gray, curly hair was all a mess. He never brushed it.

I changed his memory back also, and he came up and hugged me. "Hey princess, we've missed you!"

We decided to go into the house, so we all walked into the kitchen. Mum started cooking dinner, and the rest of us sat down at the table.

"So sweetie, how have things been, and who is this?" my dad asked.

I had explained to them right before I modified their memory what I was doing, so they now understood.

"Well the war is over, and we won. I didn't come and get you right away because death eaters were still around … I'm so glad I could come and get you though. I've missed you!" I finished with tears in my eyes.

"Oh honey, we've missed you too!" My mum said with emotion in her voice, as she chopped carrots for the salad. She always DID cook when she was emotional.

My dad smiled at me, "So, you forgot to introduce us to him?"

I was confused for a second and then remembered Fred. I laughed, "Oh, sorry Fred! This is Fred Weasley. You probably don't recognize him because he … dyed his red hair brown for the mission. I had to dye mind darker also."

Fred smiled and waved, but my parents looked worried. "Mission?" My mum asked.

"Well since we were down here to get you, the Order wanted us to check some things out. No big deal." I reassured them.

They both sort of nodded their heads, but then changed the subject. We were talking for a while, and then dinner was served. Fred participated in a lot of the conversations, and my parents really seemed to like him. Eventually we realized it was getting late, so we better get back to the hotel.

"Well, we better be going." Fred said sending my parents a sorry look, "Come on Mione, we have to walk all the way back to the hotel."

"Okay _fine_… see you soon. Bye guys, I love you!" I said as I hugged them goodbye.

"How about you two come with us to the beach tomorrow?" proposed my mum as we walked towards the front door.

I smiled and looked at Fred, begging him with my eyes, to think that we deserved a break. Fred seemed to have taken the leadership role in this mission. He took a deep breath, "We would love to go, wouldn't we Mione. It was nice meeting you, but we really have to go."

Both my parents smiled and led us to the front door. We headed out into the dark night, and started the long journey home.

"Oh Fred, today was perfect! I've missed my parents so much!"

"I know _Bella_, but I have this feeling. Like something bad is going to happen …"

"Don't be a negative Nathaniel!" I laughed. I'm in such a good mood. We were almost back to the hotel now and I was glad.

Suddenly there was rustling sound behind us, and then the sound of apparition. Fred looked around, and put his hand in his pocket, where his wand was. He hurried us along, and soon we were at our hotel. We went upstairs to our room, and as soon as Fred closed the door, he locked it magically and the muggle way.

He sat down on the couch and closed his eyes. "Well that was stressful, don't you think?" He asked with a small smile. His blue eyes seemed alight with emotion. He seemed to have matured over the course of the trip, and he was really taking this seriously.

"You could say that …" I trailed off as I saw an owl outside our window. I hurried over and let the owl in and took the letter off it's leg. The letter was from McGonagall …

_Dear Hermione,_

_You two better be being careful! It worries me to have you down there by yourselves. I'm glad to see by your report that everything is going well with watching your parents, and I hope everything went well today. My one concern is the pub with magical concealment charms on it. Please take care of yourselves and stick together._

_Also I feel that I cannot conceal a bit of information from you any longer. A long time ago, when you were in second year Hermione, Albus witnessed yet another prophesy. This one had to do with you … _

_In times of settling a new challenge shall arise,_

_One who is seen unworthy to some will conquer, and finish the will of the snake forever,_

_She has been through much, but must fight again,_

_This time she must be golden without her usual pair,_

_Opposites must unite, and find each other in difficult circumstances,_

_Only through true loves force, will she succeed._

_I'm sorry I did not tell you sooner, but this is a very delicate situation. The Order thinks Lucius Malfoy started a new Death Eater group in Australia, and it is growing in power. I feel if we crush it now, it will end. If you need anything, don't hesitate to ask!_

_Professor McGonagall_

"Who's the owl from?" Fred asked as he stood up and headed into the bedroom. It had become routine now to sleep in the same room … but I wasn't tired anymore.

"Oh, it's just from Ginny. I'm going to write her back, so I'll go to sleep in a little bit."

"Okay, night Mione." He said with a yawn and went through the doorway.

I sat down on the couch and couldn't breathe. Why couldn't I just tell Fred it was from McGonagall? I reread it. WHAT? I was supposed to save the wizarding world? There had to be some mistake!!!

… I kind of understood the 'without her usual pair.' That meant without Harry and Ron, but who was my opposite??? Is it Fred? I hope it is, but what if it's not?!!!

I still found it hard to breathe, so I decided to go and take a hot shower to relax. The hot water beating on my back relaxed me greatly, but as soon as I was out of the shower and in my pajama shirt, I was wide awake and scared. How could I save the wizarding world from something I don't even know about.

I went into the bedroom and Fred was sound asleep, so I decided to clean up and pack a beach bag for tomorrow. Eventually, I looked at the clock, and it was 2 in the morning. I needed to get some sleep! I crawled into bed and laid on my back for a couple of minutes, trying to clear my mind.

Fred's breathing was so relaxing that I found myself not as nervous. I rolled over on my side and used his arm as my pillow. I felt safe right here, and even if Fred wasn't my 'opposite' I know he'll help me. Sometime after that I fell asleep.

* * *

*FW pov*

I opened my eyes, and was glad to see Mione. Last night she seemed to be in a weird/jumpy mood and came to bed late, but I think that was because of the walk home last night, and the whole seeing her parents again.

It was also hard to fall asleep last night without her in the bed. What am I going to do when we go back to school? … crap! I wonder what time it is, because her parents wanted us to go to the beach with them today, but at what time?

… I can't really sit up to look at the clock either, because she's using me as her pillow and she's a light sleeper, so if I move I'll wake her. I try to see the clock, but it's blocked by her pillow … stupid pillow.

I look around the room for an object to help me … Hmmm the room looks clean though … Focus Fred! …I'll just try to shift out of bed. I just about had her using her pillow instead of me, when she put her arm across my chest and mumbled something … great. It's not that I don't like this situation, but if we're late her parents are going to think I'm irresponsible …

She looks so peaceful, I just can't wake her up. Hey, I've got an idea! You know when you pull a table cloth off fast enough, but all the stuff stays on. …. Oh this is going to work!

I pull my arm out quickly and her head falls back on the pillow.

"Fred, you could have just woken me …" She mumbled still half asleep.

… Whoops. "Well, I was trying NOT to wake up but I couldn't get up. What time are we meeting your parents?"

"Their picking us up in their car at 9:30 … what time is it?"

"It's 8:57! We better hurry!" I said as I start looking for my bathing trunks. "Where are my blue swimming …"

"I packed them last night. Over on the chair by the desk."

"Thanks Mione …" I went and got them and went in the bathroom. I changed quickly, brushed my teeth, ran my hand through my hair and went back into the bedroom. "All yours, I'm finished!"

She was now over by the bag she packed, but I noticed that she was wearing my qudditich jersey again. And since she was leaning over looking for her bathing suit, quite a bit of her thighs were showing … Did she wear that to make me suffer, because if so, it worked.

"Thanks Fred, but I took my shower last night, so I won't be long … this one or this one?" She asked as she turned around with two bikinis in her hands. One was pink and one was brown and teal.

"… uhhhh the brown one."

She smiled and put the other one back, and made her way over to the bathroom humming a song I didn't recognize. I sat on the bed and waited for her. I was sort of tired … but she was out quickly, so we decided to go and grab a quick breakfast, and who am I to miss a meal?

We walked down to the restaurant and had a quick breakfast. The host was again looking at Mione, and talking in that obnoxious fake accent. Before we leave I'm going to teach him a lesson!

We were just done eating when Mione's parents arrived. We walked out to their car, and were off to the beach. It was a semi long drive due to traffic, but I didn't mind because I find muggle cars fascinating. Plus, I was with Mione.

"Mione, do you promise to teach me how to drive a car properly?!" I begged as we pulled into a parking lot by the beach. It was my last chance to make her promise.

"Fine Fred … but only if you promise to be responsible!" She laughed.

"Actually Fred, my daughter has never been a great driver. Maybe I should teach you!" Mr. Granger said with an amused smile as Mione pouted, and we all got out of the car.

"I'm an excellent driver!" She protested as we started to walk in the sand towards the water. I took the bag from her, and she took off her flip flops, so she could walk in the sand bare foot.

"Honey, it's not your fault. You inherited my driving abilities," her mum joked.

We eventually got closer to the water and set up our area. Her parents had brought three chairs and a big umbrella for shade. "Sorry Fred, but we only have three," her mum said.

"Not a problem," I said as I spread out my towel on the sand, took off my shirt, put on some sun screen, and laid down on my towel. "I need a nap anyways."

I fell asleep to the sound of Mione talking to her parents. I figured it would be good for them to have some alone time.

A while later, I started to wake up when I heard me name mentioned. "Fred seems like a catch Hermione. You better get him while you still can."

"MUM!" Mione said loudly, "Will you stop!"

"I mean if you haven't been seeing Ron, then you should go for him! He's really a very handsome young man Hermione, and he came all the way down here with you. He has to have feelings for you!" Her mum continued.

Mione sighed, "Mum I already explained that I have no feelings for Ron, but seriously mum, Fred doesn't like me like that. He had to come down here on a mission. He probably hates me right now for ruining his spring break."

"Oh honey, you need to tell him you have feelings for him." Her mum said in a knowing tone.

"W-what?" Mione said confused. … she thought Mione had feelings for me?? What? Huh? …

"I can tell by the look in your eyes, and by your actions that you like him Hermione."

"I-I do not." She said in a shaky voice.

"Hermione dear, I am your mother. Sure I haven't seen you in a while, but you should know better than trying to hide something from me." I could practically hear the smile in her mum's voice.

"You sound like Ginny." Hermione grumbled … I couldn't believe this, Mione had feelings for ME?? I would have yelled in celebration, but then Mione and her parents would know I was awake and know I heard everything they had said.

"The Weasley girl thinks so also?? I must be right then! Oh you two will make such a cute couple." Her mum said excitedly. … wait a second, Gin knew?! I was going to have to talk to her!!!!

"Mum will you please stop!!" she begged.

"Oh Ben, can you just imagine the cute-"

"MUM, PLEASE?!" Mione yelled, and I started to stir.

"Seriously Jane, don't drive the girl insane," her dad joked.

I sat up and yawned, "Too late Mr. Granger, your daughter is already insane."

Her mum and dad laughed, but Mione simply handed me the sunscreen with a serious look on her face, "It's been a while and you've been in the sun the whole time, so why don't you reapply."

I grumbled under my breath, but did as she said. Afterwards, Mrs. Granger got a delicious lunch out the picnic basket, and we all ate and talked.

"That was a very smart move earlier, when you didn't object, and just did as she said. These two can be quite demanding," Mr. Granger joked.

I smiled, "I've learned my lesson, trust me."

"Oh no, what has my daughter done to you?" joked Mr. Granger.

I leaned in and had a fake serious expression on my face. "She's absolutely terrible! One time she forced me to go to the library … to READ AND STUDY!"

Everyone laughed, even Mione, and the rest of the meal was a lot of fun.

After lunch, I decided it was time to go swimming. I stood up and pulled Mione to her feet, "Come on!" I said as I started running towards the ocean. She followed slowly, so I got to the water first. I kept running until I was waist deep and then I dove under the waves. I was swimming for a couple of minutes, and then looked back towards the shore. Mione was still just ankle deep …

I called back to her, "The waters warm!"

She just shook her head with a small smile. I started to walk back towards her, "What, you don't believe me?"

She took a step deeper, and the water came to the middle of her shins, "I believe you."

"Then come out here!" I said as I came nearer.

She looked unsure for a second, took a small step forward, but then stopped, "I can't." … this was weird to see Mione unsure.

"Sure you can." I said as I came right in front of her.

She crossed her arms over her chest, and looked away, "I just can't … the ocean scares me."

"I can't believe it!" I joked, "Hermione Granger, who faced death eaters, is actually afraid of something."

She looked back toward me and narrowed her eyes, "Actually I'm also afraid of something else."

I smiled and took her hand, "What is it?"

Her cheeks blushed, and I didn't know if it was because I took her hand, or because she was embarrassed by her fears, "Thunderstorms."

"Really? Why?" I was leading her out deeper into the water, but she didn't notice because of our conversation.

"Well, when I was little, I was always afraid of them. As I got older the fear faded, until it thunder stormed the night Ron left Harry and I while we were looking for horcruxes. Now, every time there's a storm I feel like the same abandoned little girl, who was afraid that she would die every night before she went to sleep," she finished sadly.

"Oh, Mione," I said looking into her eyes and giving her a hug.

"It feels good to tell someone though …" she said quietly.

Suddenly she screamed and jumped on me. She wrapped her arms around my neck, "YOU'RE SUCH A PRAT!!! I HATE YOU!"

I laughed, "You walked out here on your own. I didn't force you." It felt so good to hold her … I picked up her legs, and carried her bridal style out of the water.

"I cannot believe you! I told you I was afraid, but you just had to lead me out there!"

"You were barely past your waist!" I countered.

"And if the current had pulled me away, and I had drowned. Would you have even felt bad?"

I stopped in shock, "Of course I would have," I said quietly. "But you seriously trust me that little? I wouldn't have let anything happen to you."

She looked at me, and I could tell she believed me, but she was still mad I tricked her, "Put. Me. Down."

I put her down and didn't say a word. We were almost to her parents, and I didn't want them to hate me. I made my way to my towel. Mione had her back to me and was talking to her mum. She was definitely mad.

As I sat down, her dad smiled at me. I was surprised he didn't hate me for tricking his daughter, but I smiled back. "Good job kid! I've been trying to get her in the ocean her whole life, and I never got her in that far."

I smiled sadly, "She's not mad at you though …"

"She'll get over it," he said with a shrug.

I was about to reply, but I stopped as I saw a muggle pushing a cart. There were pictures on the side, that had ice cream on them. I hopped up, and turned towards the Granger Family.

"Anybody want some dessert?!" I asked.

"Get me something with chocolate," Mr. Granger called.

"No thank you dear," said Mrs. Granger with a smile.

Mione didn't say anything, but I could tell she wanted something. She didn't say anything because she wasn't talking to me. I turned and jogged up to the vender. "Three ice cream fudge bars please."

He got them out of his little freezer, I gave him the muggle money and hurried back to deliver the ice cream before it melted.

I handed one to Mr. Granger, and then one to Mione. She looked up surprised, but then smiled and thanked me … it was a start. I went and sat on my towel and ate my fudge bar. After a while I got bored, so I started to walk towards the ocean.

I was almost there when I heard someone yell 'hey!' For a second I thought they were talking to me so I turned around, but then decided it was just wishful thinking that Mione was talking to me. I turned back towards the water and kept walking.

After only taking a couple more steps I heard the feminine voice again. "Hey you!"

I turned to see who it was, and was surprised to see a tall blonde walking towards me. "Uh … hey."

"Hi! I'm Hannah! I'll go swimming with you since that other girl didn't want to. What's your name?"

I was utterly bewildered by her straight forwardness, and was about to reply when I was interrupted, "My name is Bella, and this is Nate, my husband."

I looked to my right and Mione was walking towards us. She looked so great in her bikini, and it looks like she was at least talking about me.

"Oh …" Hannah said as Mione wrapped her arms around me. Hannah turned and walked away, but not before she turned and smiled at me.

I turned to Mione, "That was so not my fault!"

She smiled, and took my hand, "I know," she said, and we walked towards the water. She turned towards me right at the water's edge. "I'm sorry …"

"It's fine." I said with a smile. And then I looked behind me because I felt like someone was staring at us. I noticed Hannah glaring at Mione, so I leaned down and kissed Mione quickly. Then whispered, because of her shocked expression, "Hannah was glaring at you."

I wish I could just kiss Mione because I _wanted_ to …

Mione laughed, "Well since she already hates me …" She leaned in for another kiss, but then stepped back. "I guess I'll swim with you, if you promise not to let go," she said nervously.

"I promise," I said, and we started to walk out into the water. We had a lot of fun, splashing and swimming, but went in soon, because it was about time to go.

We all packed up and headed to the car. It took even longer for us to get back to the hotel, and Mione fell asleep while she was leaning on my shoulder, as we were stuck in stand-still traffic.

She eventually woke up as we pulled up in front of the hotel. I picked up the bag, and started to get out of the car as she yawned and said goodbye to her parents. We went upstairs, and changed into regular clothes, and headed down to the hotel restaurant for some dinner.

We walked in and the host, that I hated, seated us in the far corner of the restaurant. Why has he been working every day since we've been here?! We sat down and ordered our food and drinks.

"Today was so much fun!" Mione exclaimed.

"I know, it was." I said still glaring at the host.

"I can't believe I got in the ocean! I swore I would never do that." She smiled at me. "It's because of you, you know. I couldn't have done it without you."

I smiled, "No problem, I like helping you."

Suddenly our food came. Wow, that was fast today! We started to eat, and we weren't even half way done, when I noticed Mione didn't look like she felt well.

"Do you feel okay?" I asked with concern.

She just shook her head 'no' and ran towards the bathroom that was on the other side of the restaurant.

… 'I hope she's okay.' I thought as I tried to continue eating, but I was too worried. Maybe it's food poisoning … I picked up her glass of water, and walked towards the bathroom.

I knocked on the bathroom door, "Bella? You in there sweetie?" No one answered, and I didn't hear anything so I walked in quickly and looked around. No one was in there?? I hurried out and went back to our table. She wasn't there either?

I picked up her meal, and paid for our dinner. I was going to figure out was wrong with her meal … and she probably went up to our room. I hurried up to our room and went inside. I put the meal down on the coffee table in the family room, and noticed a letter on the floor by the couch. I picked it up and read it quickly … Mione probably didn't want me to bother her while she was getting sick anyways.

_Dear Hermione,_

_You two better be being careful! It worries me to have you down there by yourselves. I'm glad to see by your report that everything is going well with watching your parents, and I hope everything went well today. My one concern is the pub with magical concealment charms on it. Please take care of yourselves and stick together._

_Also I feel that I cannot conceal a bit of information from you any longer. A long time ago, when you were in second year Hermione, Albus witnessed yet another prophesy. This one had to do with you … _

_In times of settling a new challenge shall arise,_

_One who is seen unworthy to some will concur, and finish the will of the snake forever,_

_She has been through much, but must fight again,_

_This time she must be golden without her usual pair,_

_Opposites must unite, and find each other in difficult circumstances,_

_Only through true loves force, will she succeed._

_I'm sorry I did not tell you sooner, but this is a very delicate situation. The Order thinks Lucius Malfoy started a new Death Eater group in Australia, and it is growing in power. I feel if we crush it now, it will end. If you need anything, don't hesitate to ask!_

_Professor McGonagall_

WHAT?! The letter was from McGonagall last night?! And it was important information that will help us on our mission!! Why didn't she tell me? I started to walk towards the bathroom with the letter in hand. I was going to confront her about this.

I walked up to the door and it was surprisingly unlocked. I had been ready to blast the door down. I opened the door and was shocked to see … Mione wasn't in the bathroom.

Suddenly the line from the prophesy flashed back into my head.

_Opposites must unite, and find each other in difficult circumstances,_

_Only through true loves force, will she succeed._

OPPOSITES?! FIND? DIFFICULT CIRCUMSTANCES?? AND IT EVEN SAYS IN THE BLOODY THING THAT SHE MIGHT NOT SUCCEED! WHAT WOULD HAPPEN IF SHE DIDN'T ?!!!!

I scribbled a letter to McGonagall, and sent it. Then I sprinted out of the door.

**

* * *

**

CLIFFY! Haha so review and when I get a lot I'll update! I will tell you this, there's still a lot of things going to happen during spring break … -Grace

* * *


	16. Can't Live Without Her

**Okay so this chapter is quite surprising … just try and guess what happens before you read it =)**

**

* * *

**

*FW pov*

I ran down the stairs, and out the front door of the hotel. It wasn't until I was in the street, that I realized I had no idea where I was going to start looking … Sure, I could stay here until McGonagall got here, but that would take too long!!!

I started walking down the street. Glancing around, almost begging the buildings on either side of the road to point the direction I needed to go. Suddenly I decided. I was going to go wait outside of that weird pub down town. It was definitely magical, and definitely dark.

I strode down the street with a purpose, and soon found myself in a dark alley next to the pub. I found a place in the shadows (even if I was under the invisibility cloak. You can never be too careful), trying to decide what to do. I knew I couldn't go in there without back up, but I could stand guard, couldn't I?

For the next 7 minutes, and 47 seconds, nothing happened! Nothing at all. Mione was somewhere, and I couldn't help her. I felt hopeless in this stupid alley. How had I let her out of my sight? This was all my fault.

There was a noise behind me, and I couldn't tell if I was imagining it, or if it was something I needed to worry about. I needed to be at the top of my game since I was in the enemy's territory … good thing I took a nap at the beach today. I'd be dead tired right now if I hadn't.

Somewhere deeper in the Alley, a door opened. I could hear two people talking, "I can't believe they found the girl Master told us to go to England and find." One said in Australian accent.

"It's all a little too coincidental, if you ask me," Replied the other.

"Yea Mate, I agree. They shouldn't try and get information, until they're sure it's the right shelia,"

They were getting very close to me now. It seemed that they were leaving the pub through a back entrance, so I made a split second decision. I stunned them. They fell backwards, and I levitated them to the dumpster across the alley and put them in. I locked them in, and took their wands. This was better than doing nothing!

Over the next hour only 4 other people had come out of the pub, all of which, were now in the dumpster. It had become quite a party, and it reminded me of the time George and I locked all of the first years into Moaning Murtle's Bathroom when they were on their way to potions, with Murtle in there.

There seemed to be a loud noise at the end of the alley, "Blimey, I'm sorry." Came a very familiar voice.

I took off the cloak and hurried towards the familiar faces. Hagrid, McGonagall, Kingsley, Bill, Dad, George, Lee, Ron, and Harry were all on the street.

"Over here!" I said just loud enough for them to hear me. They all looked over and came into the darkness of the alley.

"What took you so long?" I asked the group angrily.

"We had to get a porkey straight to your hotel room, and then we did a couple of tests on the food in your room." McGonagall said sternly, "One cannot just make split second decisions and apparate to a different continent."

"Then we got lost," George said with a smirk on his face.

"What was wrong with the food?" I asked.

"It had a spell to make her get sick. Nothing life threatening," Kingsley said in a reassuring voice.

"Not life threatening?!" I said a little too loudly, "She's been taken!"

Everyone was quiet for a few seconds, and the door at the end of the alley opened again, "I don't know why they're making us all come out here. He didn't really hear anything. He just wants to question the girl without us there. She's a total babe."

I whispered, "I'll handle this," And walked in the shadows towards the three men that had just joined us in the alley. I stunned them all quickly and was putting them in the dumpster when I heard McGonagall's voice.

"Fred? What have you done?" She asked alarmed.

I smiled, "I couldn't just do nothing! Four people happened to pass me, so I stunned them, took their wands, and put them in a dumpster. Now, I added three more!"

Everyone laughed but McGonagall. She gave me a stern look and mumbled something about 'irrational thinking,' but then brought us all in to talk about a plan.

She decided that Harry would follow the next person in and scope out the building. (I had volunteered myself, but apparently I couldn't be trusted to act with reason if I saw Mione … and plus he had more experience with the cloak.) We would figure out the plan after we knew what it was like on the inside of the pub.

McGonagall cast a disillusion charm over us, and we waited for the next person to enter the pub.

Less than a quarter of an hour later, someone started walking down the alley. As the person got closer and closer, I couldn't help but recognize their obnoxious walk. I have no idea how I recognized him, but I knew, for a fact, that he was the fake Italian accent host from the restaurant at the hotel. It took all of my self control not to pummel him on the spot. He had something to do with this and he was going to pay.

I guessed that Harry was following him in, so I made myself sit down and wait for Harry to come back out. After a while, I was about to storm in the pub to save Mione, when the door opened again. A man came out, and as soon as the door closed, he fell.

Harry came out from under the cloak and everyone else also became visible soon after, "They really do have her! I went in there and it was basically all one big room. There weren't that many in there, but they sure didn't seem friendly. She was in the corner … we need to get in there quickly," He finished quickly.

"Was she hurt?!" I asked.

He didn't really look at me, "We just need to get in there quickly …"

I stood up, only to have George pull me back, "Patience, just for another minute."

McGonagall made a plan for everyone to follow, "Everyone, go in there and stun them. We'll take them by surprise … Fred you take the invisibility cloak, and get Hermione out of here."

Everyone agreed, and went over the details, while I thought up an elaborate plan to get my revenge on that stupid fake Italian … suddenly everyone was looking at me … crap … I bet I missed something.

"Fred she's towards the bar at the back of the pub … get her out quickly." I nodded, and Kingsley led the way inside. I put on the cloak and followed him.

As soon as we were inside stunning curses were flown towards the enemy, and I ran towards the back of the bar. I looked around quickly, and saw Mione crumpled up on the floor. I hurried and picked her up and brought her under the cloak. I looked around, and everyone seemed to be doing fine, so I left the pub and apparated us to our hotel room. There was no way I was still going to follow the no magic rule.

I noticed that the plate of food was gone as carried Mione into the bedroom. I laid her down on the bed and did some minor healing charms that I knew. She was unconscious, and she looked deathly pale. By the looks of it she had been tortured with the crucius curse, and she had a deep cut on her forehead, and arm.

I tried my best to heal her, and once she was not bleeding anymore, I began to pack. I put all our clothes in the trunks just in case we had to leave in a hurry. I was pretty much done, when she gained conciseness. She began to cry, and tried to get up.

I went over and sat next to her on the bed and held her. She flinched away from me at first, but then once I started to talk she realized it was me and leaned against me, "It's okay Mione. You're with me now. Nothing to worry about, you're safe. Everything's going to be okay."

She cried for quite a while, but eventually she calmed down enough to talk, "Oh Fred, I was so scared. I had no idea where I was or how I got there … they started asking me questions about Harry, and when I didn't answer-" She broke off into another round of sobs.

"It's okay Mione, we'll be out of here soon." I reassured her. I will never forgive myself, for letting this happen to her. Look at all the pain I've caused her … if only I had been more careful.

She opened her eyes in alarm, and tried to pull away, "B-but we're supposed to go out to eat with my parents on Sunday?! I-If we leave now, then I won't be able to say goodbye."

I sighed, knowing that it would be safer to leave, but so Mione was happy, we would stay, "If you get some rest, then I'll talk to McGonagall for you when she comes back here."

She looked confused, "McGonagall's here?"

I nodded, "Practically the whole Order is here. You were taken, and I didn't know what to do …"

Mione just nodded, and snuggled closer, "I'm so tired …"

"Then I'll leave you, so you can get some rest," I said as I started to get up off the bed.

She made a strangled noise, and grabbed my wrist, "Please don't leave Fred, I don't want to be in here all alone …"

"Okay I'll stay …" I said as I laid down on the bed and brought her closer to me.

Soon she was breathing evenly, so I could tell she was asleep. I wanted leave and go get some food, but I also couldn't make myself leave Mione. She needed me … and I had already lost her once today … well it was really yesterday, but still.

I hugged Hermione closer to me. I love her so much, and today proved that I would go crazy without her … even though, if I do say so myself, I kept a very calm demeanor in a time of total crisis.

I could hear the door to the hotel room open, so I got out of bed silently, and hurried out of the room to see who it was. McGonagall and George came in and closed the door behind them.

"How is she?" Asked George worriedly as they came towards me.

"Honestly, she has some wounds, but nothing that can't healed. She didn't say much, but she said they asked about Harry, and I assume they tortured her," I answered wearily.

McGonagall's lips formed a thin line of worry, "We got really lucky. It was a good thing you took the initiative, and stunned some of the people coming in and out. I just can't believe Lucius went off and created a whole new league of death eaters to kill Harry, and some of the Order members."

"He was crazy …" I said with a small smile.

"We had them all sent to Azkaban, and they're being questioned. You and Hermione did a wonderful job on the mission. You can take her to St. Mungo's and then take her to The Burrow for the rest of break."

"Actually, Mione and her parents wanted to go out to eat tomorrow to celebrate Easter, and to say goodbye" I said hopefully.

"I guess …" McGonagall said as she reached in her handbag and pulled out two potions, "This one is a revival, and this one is a calming draught. Give her the revival no matter what, and give her the calming draught if she has any post stress, or smaller doses if she's in any pain." She handed me the potions and started towards the fire place, "Well I'm going to get going. George here is some international floo powder, for when you're ready. Bye Fred, get some sleep yourself. You look dreadful," She finished as she walked into the fire, and was gone.

George turned towards me, "Have you told her yet?"

"Told who what?" I asked innocently.

"Oh don't even try to play dumb," He said with a glare.

"It just hasn't come up …" I said sheepishly.

"Fred, you better tell her … see you when you get home," George said as he went towards the fire place.

I went back into the bedroom and put the potions on the bedside table. I laid back down next to Mione and fell right to sleep.

**

* * *

**

*HG pov*

The bright sunlight lit up the entire room, so I knew it was late in the morning. I tried to sit up, but I had a pounding headache, and my ribs hurt when I tried to sit up. I groaned and laid back down.

Fred was up in an instant. He got up and handed me something off of the bedside table, "Drink it. McGonagall gave it to me for you."

I sighed at drank the potion. Next he handed me a little bit of the other potion, and I drank that too. Afterwards I decided I wanted to get some more sleep, so I closed my eyes and went back to sleep.

The next thing I knew, Fred was coming out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist. His hair was back to his usual red, so I couldn't help but smile. He smiled back, and went over to his trunk and got some clothes. He went back into the bathroom to change, so I decided to sit up.

Last night had been terrible. It was like a series of pictures, and they all seemed to get worse than the one before. First I was getting sick. Then someone came in the bathroom and the next thing I knew I was in a dark room with men all around me. I shuddered as I thought of the rough voice who had asked to talk about Harry …

"Mione, the shower is all yours. I'm going down to get some lunch for us from the restaurant across the street. I'll be back as soon as I can, and I'll make sure to lock the door," Fred said as he came out of the bathroom and into the bedroom. He was wearing worn jeans, and a blue t shirt.

I nodded, and tried to smile. Then stood up slowly, trying not to show any of the pain I was feeling. I bet I broke or at least cracked a couple ribs … Fred came over to me and helped me get to my trunk. I picked out a pair of shorts, and the qudditich jersey. I went into the bathroom and locked the door, as he left to get food.

I turned on the water, and undressed as I waited for the water to heat up. I glanced in the mirror, and was appalled by the image looking back at me. My hair was a matted mess, and I had dried blood down the side of my face. I looked atrocious, and I have no idea how Fred could have looked at me … 'how embarrassing' I thought to myself as I got into the shower.

The hot water felt great on my sore muscles, and it felt wonderful to be clean. After I had shampooed and conditioned my hair twice, and had gotten all of the blood off, I got out and dried off. I got dressed, and then went into the sitting room to find Fred sitting on the couch with a ton of food in front of him.

"Jeez Fred, get enough food?" I asked with a smile.

He laughed, "Well I was hungry, and everything looked good."

I sat down next to him and started to eat. There was a big selection, but I decided to start with pancakes, and bacon. I hadn't realized how hungry I was until I started. Soon I could have rivaled Ron in an eating contest.

"Relax Mione, the food will still be there when you finish with that plate. We don't want you to choke, because I'm not sure I could save you _again_ … I'm not sure I know how to help people when they're choking."

I blushed, "You always seem to be there when I need you …"

We continued to eat, and then talked in the sitting room for a couple of hours. We had a lot of fun, but soon it was time to get ready to go out to eat with my parents. I picked out a pale lavender sundress, and Fred wore a white button up shirt with nice black dress pants. I did my hair and makeup, and made sure to hide any bruises I got last night.

We decided to walk all the way to my parents. It was a lot of fun, and we were there before we knew it. I knocked on the door, and dad opened it quickly, "Hey Princess! Come on in. Your mum is almost ready."

Fred and I walked in and sat on the couch. My dad sat back down on his chair, and we watched the show he had been watching. I didn't really know what it was about, it was some black and white film, but my mum came down shortly.

"Are you three ready?" She asked.

"We've just been waiting on you Jane." My dad answered.

"Oh Ben, stop your whining, and get the car," She said jokingly.

Dad got up and went into the garage and got the car. We all piled in and made our way to the restaurant by the beach, that my parents had picked out. It was a very nice place, and we were seated right away. We ordered our drinks and meals, and the conversation was flowing great.

Fred was so sweet. He really fit in well with my family … maybe I just think that because I like him so much … the food was great, and I liked spending time with my parents. They decided that they would stay in Australia, since they were already all settled in. They didn't want to have to move again, so they were keeping their dentist office here.

We finished our desserts, and it was about time to say goodbye. It was going to be challenging to leave them, even if it I was just an apparition away.

"Do you want to walk back along the beach Mione? It's a nice night and I'm not ready to go sit in the car, plus, due to traffic, I bet the beach in quicker," Fred asked kindly as my parents got up to leave.

"Sure that sounds like fun Fred." I went and hugged my parents, and told them I'd see them as soon as I could. We walked off the porch of the restaurant and onto the sand. I was holding my shoes so I could feel the sand under my feet. The ocean breeze felt nice tonight. I had always thought the beach was relaxing, just not the water. Today had been fun.

"Mione, by the way, you look stunning tonight," Fred said quietly.

"Thanks Fred, you look quite charming yourself," I said with a smile.

We walked along in a compatible silence, but I felt the need to talk about a few things. "So after graduation, you'll go back to working full time at the shop right?" I asked.

"Yup, will you be working at the shop for money … or since …" He started and then stopped walking and turned to look at me.

"Nope, I got accepted to work at the Ministry. I'll be starting to translate ancient runes a couple weeks after school's out." I didn't look at him, because I didn't want him to see the sadness on my face. After graduation, would the only time I ever see him be at the Weasley dinners on Sundays? I couldn't help but feel a jolt of sadness at that idea.

"Oh, will you be staying at the Burrow or will you get your own place?" He asked looking a little sad.

"Well, Ginny and Harry invited me to stay with them for a while, but I don't know. I just feel like I need to get my own house, and start my own life." I looked into Fred's eyes, the voice in my head screaming at me to tell him I loved him. Ginny was going to kill me if I didn't tell him … After Friday at the beach, and him saving me, I couldn't deny it any longer, I was in love with Fred Weasley.

He looked out towards the ocean, and then back at me. He started to open his mouth to say something, but then he stopped. He reached out and ran his finger tips against my cheek, as if searching it for something to say. He brought his hand under my chin and tilted it up towards him. He came close to me and barely touched his lips to mine. He drew back reluctantly, and took a deep breath.

I was frozen. Standing there, just waiting for him to talk.

"Mione, I can't lie to myself any longer. I need you. I can't talk about my future, and not include you in it. I love you Hermione Granger, and I've known we were meant to be together since my dad's birthday last summer. It just took me a long time to build up the courage to tell you. Some time ago Dumbledore relayed some information to me, and now I see what he meant by it. We are meant to be together." He paused as he saw the happy but a little bit confused look on my face … Dumbledore said what? But then he took my hand and knelt down on one knee. "I guess what I'm trying to say is that I can't live without you … Mione, let me be your knight in shining armor every day for the rest of your life. Make me the happiest man in the world, and marry me." He paused again and looked at me with those beautiful blue eyes.

I stood there for a moment in complete shock. I honestly had no idea that he felt exactly as I did. Sure we had be been together practically every day since last summer, and I had known him a long time, but I never thought he would feel as I do ... Tears started welling up in my eyes, and I threw my arms around Fred and kissed him. After a couple minutes he pulled back, "So I take that as a yes?"

I smiled, "Of course."

"Well in that case." He said reaching in his pocket. He pulled out a small box and opened it. He pulled out the most beautiful ring I had ever seen. It had a shining silver band, a princess cut sapphire in the middle with diamonds around it. I smiled again, and he took my hand. "Now, if you don't like it, just tell me, but George and I went out looking and … well I thought it was what you would like …"

I looked down at the ring, that was just the right size for my finger, and then looked up at him. "It's perfect Fred."

* * *

… **What do you think?? If you review I'll update! -Grace**

* * *


	17. Breaking The News

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Well … here's the next chap.**

* * *

"Fred get your butt up!! We have to floo back in ten minutes," Mione yelled yet again.

"I'm already up," I answered in a groggy voice.

"Why do I not believe that for a second?" Mione said as she came into the bedroom from the sitting room. She had been trying to wake me for the past 20 minutes, and I wasn't making it easy for her.

"Well you should believe me, considering I'm your fiancé," I said opening my eyes with a smirk. She narrowed her eyes, as if thinking of a way to get me up. I raised my eyebrows in a challenging way.

She smiled, and took a step forward. She leaned forward and stopped inches above my face and ghosted her lips against mine, "Please get up, we have a certain floo time, if we miss it McGonagall will kill us."

I leaned up to kiss her, but she pulled back, "Ah ah ah … get up."

"Fine," I sat up and frowned as she left the room.

"If you're not dressed and out here in less than 5 minutes, I _will_ go get your mum," She threatened.

I got up and put on my jeans, and pulled a black t shirt over my head. I went into the bathroom to use the toilet, and brush my teeth. Then I walked out into the sitting room to grab a quick breakfast before we went back to The Burrow. I was reaching for a plate when Hermione came and took it away, "Frederick! If you wanted to eat you should have gotten up when I first told you! Now go get the trunks and bring them by the fireplace."

"But I'm hungry!" I whined.

"You can have breakfast when we get to The Burrow." She answered as she cleaned up the plates from her breakfast. I simply nodded, walked back into the bedroom, and got the trunks. I shrunk them and put them in my pocket. The room seemed too empty, so I went back out to join Mione in the sitting room.

"Fred hurry! We need to leave in like a minute." I walked over to her, she wrapped her arms around me, and we went into the floo. It was the longest travel I had ever experienced, and I knew Mione didn't like to travel by floo for long periods of time, so I hugged her tighter.

Suddenly the spinning stopped, and we were at The Burrow. We stepped out of the fire place and were engulfed with a hug from mum, "Oh I was so worried about you Hermione, dear! I was in a right state of panic when the whole Order left to find you! They wouldn't let me go, because they thought I would over react! Oh pish posh. Anyways, both of you are looking a little thin. Sit down and have some breakfast. The rest of them should be down shortly."

"Yes mum," I said taking Mione's hand and leading her towards the table. We sat down and started to eat. She got some fruit and began to read the Daily Prophet. I piled the food on my plate, and dug in. We ate in silence, and soon Ginny came down.

"MIONE! FRED! You're back!" She came over and hugged Mione. Then she pulled away, "Something's different …" She said glancing between us.

"Well there's something different about you also … right Gin?" I said looking at her stomach with a smile. She gave me a shocked look, and mum came towards us questioningly.

"Fred! What did I tell you about saying anything?" Mione scolded.

"… to not to …" I replied guiltily*.

"Exactly!! And what did you do?" Mione said pointing her finger at me.

"I didn't mean to … she started it!!" I defended myself, and then pointed at Gin.

Suddenly I heard a gasp, so I looked towards my mum, who had made the noise, "You two?!!! The ring?!!!" She said with a brilliant smile on her face. Mum suffocated us in a forever long hug, and then turned towards Gin, "And as for you, how could you not tell me?! I'm your mum!"

"I'm sorry mum … I just didn't know how to tell you. You're the third person to know … and I only told Harry and Mione before you. Fred must have bribed Mione for information or something." Ginny said quietly, and then sent a weird look at her mum, "But I don't know what you're talking about? Ring?"

Mum turned and smiled at Mione, "Go ahead. Show her the ring, and maybe tell us the story behind it." She looked at me with a certain sparkle in her eyes. I bet she suspects …

"Well, this ring," Mione said as she held up her hand, and her cheeks started to flush, "It's actually from Fred." She finished and she looked at me with a smile. I leaned in and kissed her, and mum started crying. I looked up and smiled at Ginny and she started crying too. They both gave Mione and I hugs, and mum hurried out of the room to get her wedding planning book.

"Honestly Fred, why couldn't you have just asked her to be your girlfriend like any other person would," Ginny laughed as she sat down to eat.

I looked at Mione, "Because I knew I wanted to be with her forever…"

After mum left George and Ron came into the kitchen.

"Why was mum crying?" Ron asked as he sat down at the table.

George smiled at me and winked, "She was looking for her wedding planner … something about you and Lav-Lav."

Ron spit out his food, "WHAT?"

We all laughed at Ron's scared expression, when mum came back in the kitchen, "Now all of you get to eating! Once you have finished, I need you two to stay after." She said pointing at Ginny and Mione, "We have so many details to plan!!" She finished excitedly as she hurried around the kitchen.

We all ate quickly to try and get away from mum's insanity. Soon George and I were leaving to go to the shop, and left Mione as she gave me a pleading look.

"I didn't think you had it in you Freddie. I'm so proud of you," George joked as we got to the shop, "My how you've grown."

"Stuff it!" I said to George, as I took my place at the register.

"Why couldn't you just date Hermione like a normal man? You just had to skip straight to the engagement."

I laughed, "I couldn't help myself … I was desperate. She had been taken … you have no idea how I felt without her."

"Relax! I was only joking … and I saw how panicked you were, so I have an idea," George replied. It was going to be a long day in the shop … or so I thought.

…

"HOW COULD YOU?!"

I looked to the front door of the shop. In came in my baby brother … uh oh. He has that look on his face. He's going to be a stubborn git about Mione and I.

"How could I what?" I asked quietly, not trying to set him off.

"You took Hermione away from me! I'm you're bloody brother!" He yelled his face getting purpler, as he came closer. He was a little bit taller than me, so I was a little intimidated

"We love each other Ron … You had to notice how close we were getting."

"SHUT UP! Everyone knows it's Mione, and I that are supposed to be together!"

"Dumbledore … I … Mione, and I are meant for each other."

"Like hell you are!!" He yelled back.

I chose not to say anything and he continued to yell. Suddenly he stopped. I looked up confused and heard George whisper, "Prepare yourself."

"Ron, are you not happy for me?" Asked Mione. She was standing in the doorway to the back room … she must have floo'ed over … she looked determined.

"What?" Ron asked in shock.

"You were just telling Fred all that stuff … is that really how you feel?" She asked innocently.

"It's just that we're supposed to be together." He said as if it was common sense.

"Obviously not Ronald. We haven't ever had a great relationship as boyfriend and girlfriend. We're better as friends. Even your mum realized it last summer," Mione said logically.

Ron didn't say anything else, he just looked at Mione with a pained look on his face, and left. He walked straight out of the shop and didn't look back. Mione walked towards me quickly and I engulfed her in a hug.

"That went better than I thought it would," Her muffled voice came from my chest.

"It did …" I said as I rubbed her back soothingly. She leaned away from me and looked up into my eyes, and smiled. She wrapped her arms around my neck, and I leaned down to kiss her. I always loved kissing Mione, and now that we were engaged I could kiss her anytime I wanted.

It was different kissing Mione. When her lips meet mine, I forget everything else. Next thing I knew I had picked her up and set her on the counter, so I didn't have to lean down.

"HEHH HEMMMM" George said in a voice, that could rival Professor Umbridge. Mione and I broke apart in surprise, "You two need to finish this later. You're scaring all of customers away, and this is one of the only days we get to actually open the shop."

Mione gave a little self-conscious giggle, and jumped down from the counter, "I'll just leave you two to your business then …" She said as she kissed me quickly goodbye, and walked back into the backroom.

"You just HAD to interrupt us, didn't you George."

He smirked and got back to restocking the shelves. The rest of work went by quickly, and soon it was time to head home. We walked in just in time for dinner, so I took my place beside Mione, and dug in.

She leaned in and whispered, "You and I, and Ginny and Harry have to tell everyone our news …"

"Great … hopefully Ron doesn't freak out again."

"He won't. He saw how your mum approves … he can't get mad."

"You just wait and see," I answered.

A couple of minutes later Ginny stood up, "Okay well Harry and I have news that we've been trying to tell you all break … I'm pregnant!"

There was complete silence in the room, but then all corners of the table erupted in protest.

"WHAT?!" Yelled Mr. Weasley.

"SHE's NOT EVEN THROUGH WITH SCHOOL YET?" Yelled Percy.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS HARRY?!" Yelled Ron.

"You're really knocked up?" Asked George.

Ginny looked around the table annoyed, and looked at me pleadingly.

Mione elbowed me and whispered, "Your mum is looking over at us … make OUR announcement."

"Why do I have to?" I asked her jokingly.

"It's your family!" she said with a laugh.

I stood up and cleared my throat, "Well, hello everyone. If you haven't already heard the news … Mione, and I are getting married," I paused awaiting everyone's reactions.

No one seemed super shocked, and I swear my dad muttered, "finally."

"Where did you ask her?" Asked Harry.

"The beach," I answered quickly.

"Have you set a date?" Asked Penny.

"Uh …." I looked down at Mione.

She smiled at everyone, "Well we haven't really talked about it, but we want a small wedding and I would like to get married on my parent's anniversary. The only problem is that it's June 15th …"

I smiled and sat back down. I didn't care when or how … the details weren't important.

"Oh sweetie, I can plan a wedding in no time at all!" mum joked, "You pick the date you want. It's a bit of a problem that you have to go back to school tomorrow, but we can meet up in Hogsmead to plan."

Mione just nodded and yawned, "Well I'm going to go to sleep … the past week has worn me out. Night everyone," She turned and kissed me and then headed up stairs. Ginny followed soon after. I wonder what they talked about?

…

I woke up to the smell of breakfast. It smelled wonderful, so I found myself down in the kitchen faster than I thought possible. I sat down and ate a little breakfast. Mum was busy with many last minute details, but everyone was soon off to the platform.

"Bye all of you!" Mum said as she gave each of us another hug. "Keep in touch, and Hermione I'll be writing you about meeting up for planning," She waved goodbye with a huge smile on her face as we walked towards the train.

I intertwined my fingers with Mione's and led the way to a compartment near the front. We sat in there for a while with George, Ginny, Ron, and Harry, but then Mione had to go make her rounds, so I went with her.

I honestly didn't want her to go alone, because CHAN would be there, but also I didn't like spending time away from her, especially if she was somewhere near by…

We had a lot of fun as we patrolled the train, and made our way back to the Head's compartment. She even only scolded me twice for pranking a younger student.

Eventually we made it back and I was sitting on the bench, while Mione was leaning against me. The best thing about Mione and I was that we could talk about anything … I also found myself being more serious then I usually was, but I would never admit that to George.

"Oh Fred I forgot to tell you, that I wrote to my parents before we left on Monday morning," Mione said as she rested her head against my chest.

"Really? And they said?" I asked, feeling a little nervous.

"They're excited. My dad figured it would happen soon, and my mum is thrilled to help your mum plan it."

"I'm glad they accept it, and aren't against it, because I don't know if I could take your dad. He seems pretty tough."

She laughed, and closed her eyes, "Wow, I'm still tired. Spring break wore me out."

Soon we were at Hogwarts, and I counted it as a blessing that Chandaleer only spent about ten minutes with us. We all went into the Great Hall and had dinner, and then went upstairs to unpack from vacation.

…

Being back at Hogwarts was better than I thought it would be. Sure Mione made me study more than I ever would have on my own, and she was always stressed out about wedding plans, but at least we were together.

"Honestly Fred," Mione was telling me on the way to Transfiguration, "I think your mum is having me abuse my power as Head Girl to schedule trips to Hogsmead to plan the wedding. Don't get me wrong, I love your mum, and I appreciate all that she has done, but if I have to taste test ONE more cake flavor, I think I might go crazy!"

"Honey, just bring me next time. I'd never turn down cake!" I joked.

She sighed, "Fred … please be serious."

"But I am being serious! Can you ever imagine a time where I would turn down cake?" I laughed, but then turned serious, "I think you're just freaking out about NEWTS and the wedding and Graduation. Everything will work out, just take a deep breath and focus on one thing at a time."

She smiled at me and kissed me quickly as we sat down for Transfiguration.

"Good morning class …" Professor McGonagall started.

But it's not like I actually listen! … I have more important things on my mind … Like what I was thinking about this the other day … If someone would have told me during my first 7th year at Hogwarts, that I would marry Mione I would have called them insane and then used the newest WWW product on them. But now I see how insanely happy I am with her, and I don't understand why I hadn't always felt this way for her … hmm I guess I'll never know …

"Fred! Are you even trying to pay attention?" Whispered Mione.

I smiled at her, "Do you want the honest answer?"

She laughed quietly, "Probably not."

**

* * *

**

Well I hope you enjoyed the chapter … review!!! Haha and if you know what movie the * quote is from, you'll win a prize! -Grace

* * *


	18. Graduation Time

**Sorry it's been so long but I went to the lake … this chapter has also been a harder one to write, and I tried not to drone on. Hope you like it!**

* * *

*HG pov*

* * *

"Mione breathe!!!" Fred came up behind me. I had been in the library for practically the entire Sunday, and Fred kept coming in and telling me to take a break from studying. It's not like I could take a break though! Because next week is the beginning of NEWT testing!!!

How could I take a break with the most important tests of my life coming up?! … honestly, what was he thinking?

"Mione, Ginny needs you right now … she's having some troubles," Fred said quietly.

"What?!" I asked as I gathered my books up and hurried towards the door. I couldn't imagine what it could be, because we were just talking the other day about how she was excited about the baby, and graduation coming up.

I waved bye to Fred and rushed to their room, and let myself in, "Ginny, you in here?"

"MIONEE!!!" Ginny said as she came into the room, "I can't go with you to Hogsmead anymore to meet with mum!"

"Why?" I asked as I noticed she had her jeans on, but they weren't buttoned.

"My jeans don't fit anymore!! I'm only three months and my favorite jeans don't even fit me!" She sounded as if she was about to start crying.

"Gin! Everyone gains weight when they're pregnant, and those are also your tightest jeans. I bet your other ones fit you," I reasoned with her.

She thought for a second, and then hurried from the room, "If my other ones don't fit I'm not eating for a week!"

She came back into the room with a huge smile on her face, "I'm ready to go now!"

I laughed, pregnancy hormones come and go so quickly with her. Like the other day in charms Ginny was about to hex Harry, and then two minutes later she was crying because Harry 'hated' her.

"Well I have to drop this stuff off at my room, but then we can go ... Are we eating dinner with your mum, or are we eating in the great hall before we leave?" I asked as we made it to my common room.

"Let's grab something quick from the great hall. I don't know if I can stand having mum pestering me about names the entire time I'm trying to eat, and I'm starving," Ginny suggested.

"Okay sounds fine to me," I said as we headed off to get some dinner.

Soon after we were heading out the front doors, and towards Hogsmead. It was a quick planning session, because it was the last one before we get out of school. Mrs. Weasley has gone above and beyond on planning this wedding. Mostly everything has been ordered, or planned, but it was all a matter of getting it all in order. As we walked back to school I decided to not get stressed out. What happens, happens … but I do need to get back to study …

…

After I finished rechecking my answers I stood up and turned in my final test! It felt so great … beyond great! I made my way back to my little desk, and made eye contact with Fred. He smiled and I couldn't help but smile back.

Since we've been back at school we've practically been together the entire time. I love being with Fred. In a way he completes me, and I know that sounds cheesy, but I mean it. Maybe I'm thinking about this because I have too much time to sit here after my Transfiguration test, also probably because the wedding is coming up.

Suddenly people were standing up and leaving the room. I glanced around, and followed the crowd out. I hadn't even realized we were being released. I was almost through the door when Fred caught up with me.

"Come on babe! Let's go outside and swim in the lake!" Fred asked with pleading eyes.

I was about to reply when Fred interrupted.

"All the younger students are still in school, come on Mione! Live a little," He joked.

I pretended to think for a minute and then hurried out the front door. After an intense two weeks of testing, I decided that, I deserved a break. It took a while for him to catch up, but he recovered from the shock and met up with me near the lake. I kept walking a ways and then stopped at an area semi hidden by trees at corner of the lake.

I turned to Fred with a smirk, "Ready?"

He looked confused, so I pulled my robe off and then started to take my shirt off. Before I could complete the task, I was stopped.

"WHAT are you doing? People could see you Mione! I bet Chandaleer is lurking in the trees now watching you strip!" Fred said handing me my robe.

I started to laugh, "Where's your sense of adventure?"

He looked at me shocked, "Are you feeling alright?"

I laughed, "I knew you'd want to swim, because you and George were talking about it earlier, so I put on my bathing suit before I went down for the test …"

Fred smiled, yanked his shirt over his head, and started to take off his pants. I started to run towards the lake in just my bathing suit, when suddenly I was being thrown over Fred's shoulder and I was looking at the ground.

"Put me down!" I shrieked. I had brought this upon myself … all this time with Fred was taking a toll on me … this last month at Hogwarts had been the best. From spontaneous actions of the twins to getting into trouble … Fred and I had become even closer.

"Neverrr!! For tricking me, you are getting fed to the giant squid." He laughed and then threw me into the deep water.

I came up coughing, "Ahh I think he's got me!"

He started to laugh, "I'll save you!" He came towards me, but I swam away. Eventually he caught me, "Since you tried to get away … you have to be punished," He joked as he leaned in for a kiss.

We hung out in the water for a while, but soon it was time to go in and get ready for dinner. I wanted to go up to my room, so I could bring my bag back, and Fred was going to come with me. When we were about half way there we ran into George.

"Freddie! Come to dinner with me! I'm starving!" He said as he came closer.

"We'll be down in a minute. We're just going upstairs to drop something off," Fred answered.

"Are you serious? You're turning down food?! Remember the plan?" Joked George.

"Fred you should go with George. I'll just walk down with Ginny," I said with a wave and continued on my way. I hurried and put my bag in my room, and then walked over to Ginny and Harry's dorm.

"Ginny?" I asked from the doorway.

"Hermione!! I'm so glad you're here! Harry and Ron went down earlier …" She stopped as she came into the room.

"Why is your hair different? You had curled it, and now it's your natural hair?"

"…Fred and I went swimming in the black lake," I said with a smile as we walked out the door.

"Aw that's so cute! I remember when Harry and I we were a new couple. We used to be so spontaneous!"

I laughed, "Ginny, you two still are a young couple!"

"Yeah, but now I'm pregnant, so now everyone is all over protective. I love you and Fred together … so cute."

"Thanks Ginny."

"Where are you going to live until the wedding?"

"I'm not sure yet."

"Oh I know, you should live with Harry and I!"

"That would be helpful … and it's only for a while. Plus I wouldn't be in a ton, because I have to start my training for my job once school is out since I'm missing the first week because that's when my honeymoon is."

"That's nice of your boss." She said asked as we entered the great hall.

"Yeah he's a sweet old man. I think work will be fun," I said as we sat down and began to eat. All of the boys were stuffing their faces. They were saying something about eating as much as they can before we leave.

"Boys you are so immature!" Complained Ginny as Ron ate the last of the shepherd's pie she had wanted.

I laughed, "You'd think they'd finally grow up. I mean we graduate in a couple of days."

…

I can do this … I CAN do this … just breathe …

"… I feel especially fond of this class, and it is truly my honor to introduce the Head Girl and Head Boy, Hermione Granger, and Chandler Davis," McGonagall introduced us for our speech. We walked from our seats to the podium.

"We can't deny we are one of the most unique classes that Hogwarts has ever seen," Chandler started us off. "From first year to now, as a class, we have grown and adapted together."

"We may not all be the same ages, but we will all remember the hardships of attending Hogwarts during the war. No other class will experience what we have. For the past seven years Hogwarts and it's staff has helped prepare us for the rest of our lives. How do we say thank you for all the hours they have spent teaching us? Say thank you by using the knowledge they have given us to better the wizarding world," I continued.

"As we go on and leave this school, try not to be sad. As you take your diploma from Headmistress McGonagall, don't feel overwhelmed by the future. As a class we will face the world together." Said Chandler.

"Congratulations class of 2000! Good luck in the real world!" We finished together.

Everyone started clapping, and I made my way to my seat. I was so glad to have the introduction speech done with! I sat down and waited as they called everyone up to get their diplomas.

I didn't know a lot of the students as well as I knew my own class, but as each person walked up to get the diploma the more emotion I got.

"Hermione Jane Granger." I made my way towards McGonagall, shook her hand, and continued my way across the stage. I smiled towards the Weasleys, and my parents as I made my way back to my seat.

I sat down and looked at my diploma … wow. I honestly felt a little over whelmed. I had been working for so long for this piece of paper. Now I was getting a job, and getting married. .. everything was changing.

More people were called ...

"Ginevra Molly Potter." Ginny made a face and then walked across the stage.

"Harry James Potter." Harry also made his way across and I was holding in the tears. This was such a big deal … nothing would ever be the same again! After today I will never again return to Hogwarts. I had always considered Hogwarts my home … finally we're nearing the end of the alphabet.

"Fredrick Emmett Weasley," Fred ran across the stage.

"George Prewit Weasley," George ran across the stage, and met Fred at the end of the stage. They paused and gave each other a dramatic high five.

"Ronald Billius Weasley." Ron made his way across and received his diploma.

The rest of the ceremony went by semi quickly, and as soon as it was over Mrs. Weasley herded everyone together for a picture of 'her graduates.'

As soon as the picture was over you can imagine what Mrs. Weasley started talking about …

"Hermione dear, I stopped by the church the other day and they don't care how we decorate, as long as we get it back to normal. I can't believe that we only have 14 days until the big day! After the celebration dinner, we'll have go over some things …"

**

* * *

**

Sorry it's a little short and a little rushed, but I wanted to cut it off here so I could put the least amount of tedious wedding plans … review! -Grace

* * *


	19. A New Mrs Weasley

**Last chapter was deff a filler, but I felt like time needed to pass … hope you weren't too disappointed, but I'll make it up to you with a long chapter.**

**

* * *

**

*HG pov*

I set my quill down. There were just fifteen more minutes until lunch, but I was already starving. What a day to skip breakfast … I tried to concentrate on my work, but I found myself looking at the clock yet again … dang, fourteen minutes now! I froze … someone was singing …

"L, is for the way you look, at me. O, is for the only one, for me." Came a voice from behind me. I turned and hurried towards Fred and engulfed him in a hug and a kiss. He smiled, and pulled back, "Come on, I didn't even get to the V," He whinned and I looked at him expectantly. He smiled and took a dramatic breath, "V, is VERY VERY, extra ordinary! Now, E is even more than anyone that you adore. Love was made for you and me!" He finished with a proud smile.

I laughed, "Hey Fred, that was a muggle song! I'm so proud of you, but you do know you're here early."

He sat on my desk, "I know I have to wait, but I figured since George isn't going to let me see you after work, then he can manage the shop on his own for fifteen extra minutes," He said a little crossly.

"What does he have planned for your big night?" I asked cautiously.

"The ultimately sweet last night of freedom for Fred Weasley, is what he's calling it. I don't know what we're doing. Apparently it has to be a surprise but you know George …"

I laughed, "And you're not just like him?"

He smirked, "You can tell the difference between us!"

"Yes, but back to the point of the conversation … have fun tonight. I know Ginny will have stuff planned for me."

He frowned, "I need to have a talk with Miss Ginevera."

"Relax! …Whose all going with you two?" I asked.

"Lee, Harry, and all my brothers … what about you?" He said while in thought.

I looked at the clock … wow it was lunch time already! Time always flies with Fred.

"Want to go get something to eat now?" I asked him, even though I knew the answer already.

"Of course," he said standing up quickly, and in the process, knocking over my vase with flowers in it, which happened to be from him.

"I thought I heard Fred's lovely voice," Joked my boss as he came around the corner and fixed the vase with a flick of his wand. He was a cute old man, and for some reason, he really liked Fred. I think Mr. Green found Fred entertaining, "See you after lunch Miss. Granger."

I said goodbye, and we left for lunch.

"You do realize that could be one of the last times you are called Granger?" He asked with a smile.

I look at him in fake shock, "You think I'm taking your last name?"

"I-you-we-huh?" Is all he gets out.

I start talking about feminism, and all that jazz. He just keeps glancing at me worriedly.

He looks offended, "What's wrong with my last name?"

I can't keep it up anymore, and begin to laugh. He looks at me hurriedly.

"Oh you're getting good! Remember when you couldn't lie without blushing like a cherry?!" He laughs

Lunch was a lot of fun, but soon we have to separate and return to our jobs.

"Bye Fred, wait for me at the altar?" I ask sadly. I'm going to miss him.

"I'd wait forever," he mumbled and then kissed me full on the mouth. I break apart, and hurry off to my job. I have so much work to do, since I'm missing time due to our honey moon.

During the remaining time at work I get a lot done, but it feels weird that I'm not going to see Fred until the wedding … that's right! I'm getting married tomorrow! 'I really am excited' I think as I put my work away. It's just about 5 …

"Mione!!!!" Ginny calls as she comes into my office. She's wearing shorts and a green maternity tank top. She hands me white shorts and a brown tank top, "Change."

"So pushy!" I joke, but do what she asks. She had told me that the festivities would start right after work … and I didn't want to wear my work clothes … but I didn't want to wear this to a club … but I don't actually know if we're going to a club … she never said …

"Don't try and figure out where we're going! Just go with the flow!" She scolds and leads the way out of the ministry. Once we're on the street she goes into an alley, grabs my wrist and apparates us. "Sorry, but we're in a bit of a hurry," she says as we walk down a narrow path to what seems like no where.

In the distance I start to see something … after a while we come to a nice looking building. The sign reads, 'Miranda's salon, and Spa.'

"We're going to a spa?!" I ask.

"This starts our evening off." She says and we walk through the door.

Sitting in the waiting room were my brides maids; my cousins Rachel and Elizabeth, Luna, Katie Bell, Angelina, and Alicia. They were all wearing shirts that said, 'Hermione's last night!' I laughed as Rachel came over and gave us each shirts. We out them on and followed the lady to a back room.

"Here is where you will all be receiving manicures, pedicures, and facials. Firstly you will all be getting your massages … please follow me." She added as we went through yet another door.

It wasn't a heavily lit room, but there were 7 tables, and each of us had one. After a while 7 VERY good looking men came in and gave us wonderful massages. Now, we're all getting our nails done,

"Those guys were all hot!" States Angelina as we all sit down.

"Can you imagine what Oliver would say if he saw that?" Laughed Katie, "He is so protective at times."

"Oh Katie, you know you love it when he's jealous," Laughed Alicia

"Maybe we can get a picture with the guys later," I joke, but everyone wants to.

"We don't need to do that," Ginny says with a smirk, "I invited them to where we're going later!"

We all scream, and shout thanks. The rest of the spa is fun and relaxing … but soon we're all heading to the Ginny's house to get ready for out night out!

…

"I'm not wearing that!" I protest. We have all done our hair and make up, and look quite nice, if I do say so myself. But Ginny now informs me that I must wear what she picked out … ughh!

"Come on Mione, I bet it'll looks great!" Beth tries to persuade me.

Everyone else is trying to make me, so I eventually give in. I put in the nice pink shirt, an extremely short black skirt, and black high heels. We all go down stairs, and I think we're leaving, but we go into the family room.

It's decorated in black and hot pick. There is a table of food, and a table of presents. It looks great! We all get a plate, and are talking and having a good time.

"Ladies, I think it's present time!!!" Ginny yells and everyone goes to get me the present they each bought.

One after the other I open, and each time I find a different lingerie! I blush each time I open them, but everyone else shrieks with laughter. Finally we're done, and we all get up to leave.

We arrive at our destination and I look up at the flashing neon sign, "BARB'S MALE STRIP CLUB FOR THE LADIES." We're all laughing as we go in. We find a table, and a handsome male server comes over and we all order drinks … besides Ginny since she's pregnant. Soon our hot male friends from the Spa arrived, and the real party begans.

After a couple of hour of bachelorette fun, we all decide to call it a night. We all separate, but I go back to Ginny's house with her, because she's helping me get ready in the morning.

Gimmauld's Place has changed beyond recognition to the house that we lived at during the war. Every room has Ginny's touch, and it's quite happy and cheerful, but it's still a bit spooky at night. Ginny goes straight up stairs because she's tired, but I decide to get all my 'gifts' and bring them upstairs to pack them in my bags for the honeymoon.

I'm only to the stairs when I see Ron. He's in the shadows leaning against the doorway into the den with an unreadable look on his face.

"Hey Ron, how was the bachelor party?" I ask trying to make conversation. We don't talk as much anymore …

"Fine," He says shortly. Odd, I thought he had something to say … it looked that way.

I continue up the stairs, but he stops me, "You know it's not too late."

"Excuse me?" I turn around and ask. I couldn't have heard him correctly.

He's at the bottom of the stairs, "I figured out while I was at the party. He's put you under a love potion from the shop! You were the one thing I had and he didn't. He couldn't stand it!" He said louder coming closer.

He smells of firewhiskey, and smoke. I take a step back slowly, "Ron …"

"YOU DON'T BELIEVE ME DO YOU?! HE TOOK YOU AWAY! I KNEW YOU WOULDN'T BELIEVE ME! DON'T WORRY I'LL SAVE YOU," he yelled and started up the stairs.

I try and hurry up the remainder of the stairs … what am I going to do?! I don't have my wand … He's obviously drunk! I'm suddenly yanked backwards by my arm, "AHHHHHHH"

Within seconds Harry is running towards me from his and Ginny's room, "RON, STOP!"

He just looks at Harry, but doesn't let up on his death grip on my arm either. In a split second he is hauling me down the stairs away from Harry, "Ron please stop!!"

I feel myself getting lifted up and out of Ron's arms. I'm floating? … Then I look at Harry and he's performing the spell we learned so long ago, wingarduim leviosa. I smile at him and he smiles back. Then I notice Ginny take a very drunk Ron to the fire place and floo him back to the Burrow.

Harry puts me down, "You okay Hermione?"

"Yeah, fine … just a bit shaken up. Thanks though … but I'm going to sleep …" I finish as I head into my room. I put the lingerie on my bags, change, and fall on my bed … what a weird day … it was fun, but then Ron … I wonder if he'll be like that tomorrow. I think nervously. My wedding day … married to Fred … I relax and fall asleep.

…

"Oh just look at her! John take a picture! We need one," I heard my mom cry.

"Jane, we already have like five of her sleeping, and I don't think she's going to want us to use up the memory card on pictures she's not going to like," my dad said in a patient voice.

"Oh honey! Our baby is getting married. This day has come so quickly …"

I sit up and yawn, "Good morning guys!"

"Sweetie, you're up?! John please tell me you got a picture of that!" She said impatiently.

"We have seen her yawn since the day she was born Jane," my dad complained.

"I can't believe you missed it! Today is a veeryy special day. We got the new camera for this … you are the worst at capturing the moment …" She said with what almost looked like a pout.

"Here you use it then! I'll go make the breakfast for the bride … and you capture the moment." My dad joked as he left the room, and handed mum the camera.

As we waited on him to make breakfast my mum herded me to go in and take my shower. I took a relaxing, long, hot, shower, and before I knew it my mum was knocking on the door, "Hermione, breakfast is here!"

I got out of the shower, dried off, and put on my robe. I went out of the bathroom and saw my breakfast on a tray on my bed. I smiled and sat down. French toast has always been my favorite! "Thanks dad!"

"No problem princess. Your mum and I will leave you in peace for a while," He said as he put his arm around my mum and led her out of the room, "But you better hurry, because I'm not sure how long I can keep your mum away!" He whispered.

"I heard that Jonathon!" My mum yelled from down the hall, "You know I won't be back for a while! I have my hair appointment."

I laughed and began to eat in peace. The French toast was great, and so was the bacon, but I didn't want to eat too much. In the pit of my stomach I had an excited/nervous feel. I mean, not nervous, because I love Fred, but it's just a life changing moment …

"HERMIONE!!!!" Ginny came dancing into the room with my undergarments for under my dress. I had to wear a corset type thing that matched the lacing of my dress … since it laces up the back, "Here put this on and then put on your robe. We need to get your hair started, and Fraunk is down stairs," she finished with a smirk.

"Ginny, you really didn't have to get a personal hair dresser for us all …" I said as she laces me up loosely for now.

"Well, it's time I come clean. I really hired him for entertainment. Have you heard him talk?!" She asked excited.

I laughed as we headed down the stairs, "So you're using my wedding day as entertainment?!" I ask in fake shock.

"Oh shut up, I'm pregnant!" She joked as we walked into the family room. It still had the decorations from last night, and there was a new table of food . The other table had tons of make-up, and a couple of mirrors. Finally in the middle of the room were a salon chair and a three sided mirror.

Standing next to the chair with a smile plastered on his face was Fraunk. He has chocolate brown hair styled a little like the guys in the movie 'Grease,' and is a shorter guy. Fred would say he's a total fruit, but I'm not even sure if he's gay or not.

"Halloo! Ve Haf to start vith your hair!" He said excitedly, "Vhat haf you been thinking for ze style?"

"I know I want it all up, and looking elegant, but Ginny said you're the best, so I trust you to make it look great," I said nervously. I know it's surprising I don't know how I want my hair on my wedding day, but … I've never been into all that fashion and stuff.

"Vell, gud ting Ginny talked vith me on vhat shee thinks you'd like," He said more to himself as I sat down. He began to comb my hair and separate it … I'm not really sure what he was doing, but he said my thick hair was perfect for a hair style he's been dying to try … great I'm a guinea pig.

The girls all started to arrive, and they began doing their own hair. Angelina is really good at doing a big bun high on their heads. They all put a lily on the right side of the bun, and started on their make-up.

They all looked splendid, and I told them so, "You guys all look so pretty! I can't wait to see you all in the dresses!"

They all smiled, but Rachel started, "Just look at your hair! It's so beautiful … but shouldn't you start on your makeup soon?"

I look at the clock on the wall … it was already 11:17 and the only thing done is my hair! … I did need to start my make-up, so I looked over at Elizabeth and smiled. She was always the beautiful, but quiet type. She was also the reason why Ginny didn't hire a make-up artist. She's great at applying it, and she's the same coloring as me so she'll know what looks good.

Fraunk puts his curling iron on his table, and pulls out the hair spray. As he's spraying I look for the first time at my finished hair … wow it looks really great! It has intricate patterns of swirls and twists into a high bun on the top of my head, and tresses of curls tumbling down. My veil was also worked into the hair in some way.

I turn and smile at the girls …

"Okay I haf finished! Vhat to you think?" He asks with a look of nervousness.

"I love it! Thank you Fraunk!" I say and give him a hug. Then I make my way over to the make-up 'station' and Elizabeth starts on my make-up. All us girls are having a grand time.

"I have worked on my appearance like this in soooo long! Oliver is going to flip out when he sees me look this sexy!" Katie laughed.

"He's not going to be able to keep his hands off of you!" joked Alicia.

"Hopefully he can wait until after the ceremony, because Fred will be mad is his 3rd man just leaves. Even if he would approve of why you left," I say with a smirk. Katie blushes and looks down slightly embarrassed.

Elizabeth being the kind person she is, changed the subject, "So has anyone seen the muggle movie 'Father of the Bride?"

I look at her in shock, and so does Rachel, and Angelina. Then we all burst out laughing. How had I not seen it before?! Frank looked and acted like FRAUNK. Hahahahah.

"I don't see what's so funny …" said Ginny looking confused.

"Neither do I?" said Alicia.

"Must be a knargal in the room, or something," says Luna with a far off look on her face.

Everyone just kind of looks at each other when the front door opens, "Hermione dear, we're back! Ready to get into your dress?" comes my mum's voice in the entry. I look at the girls, but they all wave me on.

"Have some time with your mum Hermione …" Ginny says as she pushes me towards the door.

"Great, leave me alone with the psycho lady who wanted a picture of me yawning," I joke as I turn and walk upstairs. I make it up to my room, and find her inside with her back turned to me. She's looking at my dress.

"Hermione, we really need to get going I can't believe it's already 12:46! The hairdresser was taking her sweet old time, and I specifically told her what a rush I was in. Do you like it?" She asked turning around, and her mouth falls open, "My how beautiful you look!" She cries and comes over to hug me.

"Thanks mum, you look great too" I say quietly, as I'm trying not to cry and mess up my make-up done by Elizabeth.

"Here, let's get you in your dress," She starts towards my dress, that's hanging from the ceiling.

"Actually I need you to tighten …" I say taking off my robe.

She comes rushing towards me, "These things are so tricky to get just right … we better hurry if I have to lace up this and your dress before we leave on the pokey."

"Portkey mum … don't worry we have time," I correct her.

"Oh hush …" She says as she works away. Before I know it I was standing in front of the mirror, dressed in my wedding day attire. I can honestly say I have never looked this nice … I genuinely like the way I look. My hair and make-up are done to perfection, and the dress I had picked out with Ginny, Mrs. Weasley, and my mum is on.

I had known it was perfect the moment I saw it. It's a white dress with short sleeve off the shoulder style. It poufs out after the beaded bodice, and laces up the back. I think it makes me look slender, but everyone else think it makes me look elegant …

"I'll go down and get the girls to come up," mum says as she heads towards the door. I turn back towards the mirror, and take a deep breath. I'm making the right choice … right? I love Fred, but are we too young? I've only been at my job for a WEEK … are we rushing it?

"Princess, breathe!" came a deep voice from behind me.

I turn around and smile at my dad, "Hey daddy …"

"Relax. If I wasn't completely sure Fred was a great guy, and your match, I wouldn't let you marry him," He reassured me putting his arm around me, "Plus he'll be entertainment when we have to go to your mum's side of the family Christmas."

I laughed.

"The only reason you were having any doubts is because you were left alone. That's the number one rule. Never leave the bride completely alone." He joked.

"I'll take over for you Mr. Granger," Ginny came in with a smile.

"I can tell when I'm not needed. I'll go get your mum," He said as he turned to leave. As soon as he shut the door behind him, Ginny surprised me and got down on all fours and lifting up the layers of my dress.

"What are you doing?!" I shriek.

She lifts her arm and shows me a hot pink garter with some ocean blue on it … ohhh. Then as quickly as she disappeared she reappears and goes to get the paddle.

"Only three minutes …" She says before she goes to the door and calls, "Come on everyone. We need to get going!"

She picks up my bag and holds out the paddle, and as each person comes in, they each hold on. It starts to glow … "HERMIONE!" Ginny yells and I grab on at the last minute. I feel a pull at the navel and before I know it we're in the bridal room at the church.

For the next hour we pass the time semi quickly. I was so nervous … but all the girls helped calm me.

"Hermione he loves you! He is NOT going to leave you at the altar," says Katie.

I was about to respond when the wedding planner comes in with the lily bouquets. She hands them to each of us, "It's time ladies! Get in your line!"

They all line up in their light blue dresses, Luna, Angelina, Rachel, Elizabeth, Katie, and then finally Ginny. Teddy and Victorie stand where Fluer just dropped them off at. Last was my dad and me … just breathe!

The doors open and the girls begin to file out. All too soon Teddy and Victoire are pushed out by the wedding planner … oh. Breathe. Ahhh.

Suddenly the wedding march starts, so my dad and I begin to walk. The aisle is decorated with flowers, and the church looks beautiful, but I barely notice because I'm searching for Fred. He SAID he's be at the altar … there he is. Fred. Our eyes meet. He looks so cute with the light blue tie … it makes his blue eyes shine. He looks so handsome. I smile, and he smiles back … I can't get down the aisle fast enough, but dad is keeping the pace.

We finally get there and I take Fred's hand, "We are gathered here today …" I look towards Fred, and he's the only one there … "Do you, Hermione Jane Granger, take Frederick Emmet Weasley. To have and to hold, for rich or for poor, as long as you both shall live?"

"I do," I reply in a small voice and Fred beams at me.

"Do you Frederick Emmet Weasley, take Hermione Jane Granger. To have and to hold, for rich or for poor, as long as you both shall live?" The preacher then asks him.

"I do," He said with a cocky smile.

"Can I have the rings?" He asks George, who looks up in shock. He dramatically looks behind him at Lee and Oliver. Then digs beep in his pocket, and pulls out about 15 items off of their new line, until he finally pulls out the two wedding rings.

"Here they are!" He smirks, and I glance down towards Mrs. Weasley. She doesn't look too happy.

I raise my eyebrow at Fred, as if to say, 'you let your twin turn our wedding into advertisement??"

He gives me a guilty smile.

"Repeat after me, 'With this ring, I thee wed," Says the preacher to me.

"With this ring, I thee wed," I say looking into Fred's eyes, as I put the ring on his finger.

"Repeat after me, 'With this ring, I thee wed," The preacher now says to Fred.

"With this ring, I thee wed," He says looking into my eyes, as he put the ring on my finger.

"You may kiss the bride," The preacher says. Fred smirks at me. Oh. My. Merlin! I'm a wife. A bride! Married to Fred!! Fred is closing the space between us tauntingly slow, just to annoy me. He finally kissed me, and dips me backwards.

"I am now proud to present, Mr. and Mrs. Frederick Weasley!"

Mrs. Weasley stands up and is snapping pictures, like there's no tomorrow. Fred suddenly turns towards his grooms men, George, Lee, Oliver, Bill, Charlie, Ron, and Percy, and runs down the line and gives them all a high five. Then comes back to me and picks me up bridal style, and carries me from the church in a run.

"Firstly I would just like to say you look beautiful, beyond beautiful … and now you're mine," He says with another cocky smile.

I laughed, "Frederick, what exactly are you doing?"

He looks around wildly, but then shakes his head and pulls out his wand. Now we're not in muggle London at my old church. We're standing in some random park, "Well sorry, but we were in that boring church for far sooo long … and I couldn't stand it any longer."

"Won't your mum be mad we didn't get any pictures?" I asked.

He smirked, "Didn't you see her get up and take like 50 before we left? … I warned her."

I pout, "What if I wanted pictures Fred??" He doesn't remember how much I hated the pictures at Ginny's wedding …

He freezes, and looks at me in shock, "I didn't bloody think of that! I-we-I can take us back…" he stutters.

I smile at him and lean in, "If you kiss me it will make it all better …"

He frowns for a second, and then it clicks. I was joking around. He rubs his chin in fake contemplation, "Well I realize I'm going to have to figure out when your joking and when you're not. You're getting too good for my well fare."

I smile at him with big eyes, "I learned from the best."

He leans in faster than I thought possible, and kisses me like he never has before … I wrap my arms around his neck, and he wraps his arms around my waist and pulls me closer to him.

'heh hemm' someone coughs. We break apart and see George standing there with a smirk, "Now mum let you make your little escape, but she's afraid you're not going to show up at you own reception. I tried to her that you'd show up since you're the responsible twin ever since you started to date Hermione, well since you liked her at dad's birthday, but anyways she went psycho and sent me to find you, or I don't get cake. And Fred, my boy, I want cake!"

"Oh fine …" Fred pouted. "But just so the record shows, you forced me into this," He says as to his twin and then intertwines his fingers with mine and apparates us to the reception in the Weasley's back yard.

We appeared in the middle of the dance floor and Fred waves to everyone, and we go to sit at the wedding party table. I had laughed when Fred wanted to have a 'head table' like Ginny and Harry had, but he was serious so here we were eating a fabulous dinner cooked by Mrs. Weasley at the 'head table.'

Towards the end of the meal Ginny clicks her knife against her wine glass, and her and George stand up.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I am sorry I have to pull your attention away from your food, but it must be done," he started dramatically. "I am on strict orders, from someone who will remain unknown to all of you, (he turned to me and whispers.) Don't worry Mione, mum talked to me, and gave me guidelines on what I'm allowed to say. (but everyone could hear him and started to laugh, he straightens up and looks back towards the crowd) Anyways, I would just like to say that as Fred's twin, I knew before anyone else that Hermione and Fred would end up together."

"Excuse me?" Ginny interrupts him with her hands on her hips. George pretends to gulp in fright and stage whispers in a fake Australian accent, "Crockey! A pregnant woman, the most ferocious animal in the wild. If you set off their raging hormones, you can count yourself dea-" *smack*

Everyone was laughing as they see Ginny walking back to her seat, "Now, as I was saying … Ever since my dad's birthday Hermione and Fred were acting different. It might not have been that obvious, but observant people like me-"

"HA! I knew I knew before you!" George points at her and smirks.

"You did not!" Ginny protests.

"Did too!" He says with pride.

"Oh George, don't lie to make yourself look better." Ginny says with a smile.

His eyes narrow, "Fred, tell her, that I knew before her."

Everyone looks towards Fred, who looks a bit uncomfortable at the sudden attention, "We forgot about what Dumbledore said though George …"

"But still! I had some idea, at one time!! Before Gin." He says triumphantly.

Fred nods, and Ginny gasps, "Well I still knew Fred and Hermione were slowing falling for each other. His spontaniousness, and her love of the rules, really equal each other out. They're perfect for each other, and I know they will last for forever."

"Yes, and don't forget to get some cake before you leave." George says randomly. Where is he going with this? "It's really delicious, and I wouldn't know that because I cut a piece out of the back… on accident of course," He says with a smile. "But really … when you think about it, it's a lot like Hermione and Fred's relationship. At first it might not have been evident, but it was there. Their love was always in them, even if it was hidden in the back and wasn't shown until recently. It's true love I say, or my baby twin brother, who is 5 minutes and 36 seconds younger than me, wouldn't be leaving me in never never land … and be growing up." He smiles at us. AWWW that was so sweet, especially coming from George.

"To Fred and Hermione!" He says and takes a drink.

"To Fred and Hermione!" Everyone echoes.

Soon the dance floor was getting cleared, and Fred led me out onto the dance floor for our first song. After a lot of begging I got my favorite song of my childhood.

_"So this is love, Mmmmmm  
So this is love  
So this is what makes life divine  
I'm all aglow, Mmmmmm  
And now I know  
The key to all heaven is mine  
My heart has wings, Mmmmmm  
And I can fly  
I'll touch ev'ry star in the sky  
So this is the miracle that I've been dreaming of  
Mmmmmm  
Mmmmmm  
So this is love"_

I look up at Fred as we dance to the song from Cinderella. All throughout my childhood I had dreamt of finding my prince charming just as Cinderella had. Sure, I didn't spot him from across the room, the first time I met him, and fall in love at first sight. But life doesn't always work exactly as fairytales do, there were no talking mice named Jacque and Gus, or a carriage that turns into a pumpkin, just normal human friends that can say more than names, and I don't even really like pumpkin juice. Our love is also not in some movie … he's better than some fantasy prince.

I lay my head down on Fred's chest, "I love you Fred."

"Love you too Mione … but sadly it's your dad's turn." He kisses me on the top of the head and steps back to dance with his mum. I turn and dance with my dad, but I miss Fred …

"Hello there princess," He says with a smile, "You look marvelous!"

The dance goes by quickly and then I am passed from person to person dancing with random people. The entire time I can't wait to dance with Fred again.

As I begin to dance with Ron (I'm a bit nervous about what he's going to do, considering what he did last time I saw him …), George walks over and taps Ron on the shoulder, "They're cutting the cake. Come on Hermione."

I nod and head towards the cake. As I'm walking away I heard Ron call, "You did that on purpose!"

I get to the cake to see Mrs. Weasley lecturing Fred, "…no smashing it in her face!" She finishes upon seeing that I have arrived.

I walk over and we cut the cake together and feed each other in a picture perfect way. I didn't shove it in his face, but I did deny him a second bite of mine. What can I say … I'm hungry. I was too nervous to eat a lot during dinner.

So finally I get to dance with Fred again, but I see him giving George weird looks, and I think they're up to something, "What are you two planning?"

He smiles, "You'll see in a second my lady."

I narrow my eyes, but suddenly the song stops and George is announcing. I give Fred a triumphant look, and turn my attention towards George.

"Now, now we all know what time it is! Men … to the middle of the dance floor!"

I look around confused and see a chair was suddenly behind me … oh no. Fred gives me a look and I sit down with my arms crossed.

"Well it doesn't look like the little lady agrees with this … well too bad Hermione! Even mum approved of this … Let's go Fred!" He cheers and starts some music.

Fred smirks at me and then gets down on one knee. He looks around him, "Shall I go in?!"

"YEAH!" was his response.

He now gets down on his hands and knees and begins to go under my poufy dress. I can feel him run his fingers from the base of my foot to my knee but then stops. He comes back out from under my dress so everyone can see him, and stands up. He's taking dramatic breaths, and loosens his tie as he walks around me. There are hoots from the men, and plenty of wolf whistles.

I find myself blushing deeply as he gets back down on all fours and howls, not unlike Remus during my third year. Fred makes his way back under my dress, and I hear Georges booming voice, "Remember, my dear brother. You can only use your teeth."

I feel Fred chuckle against my thigh. Why oh why did Ginny have to put it so high on my thigh?! Damn her! I see her smirking over there with Harry. Harry on the other hand is not laughing or smirking. He almost looks like my older brother would look if I had one… a bit angry.

Fred has gotten the garter to my knee and has me straighten my leg straight out and backs down my leg, towards the crowd so everyone could see that he did in fact use his teeth. I roll my eyes as he swings it above his head, and then laugh as all the single men dive for it when he flings it into the crowd.

Now Ginny is walking towards me quickly, and hands me my bouquet of flowers. She gives George a look and walks off the floor, "Okay all the single ladies come towards me," He smirks at his brother.

All the girls are lined up, "Ready?!" I call over my shoulder as I turn around, "ONE … TWO … THREE!" I throw the flowers back and who would catch it other than Alicia. She threw her head back in laughter, and did a victory dance.

As Fred was calling both winners to do the lap dance, Ginny dragged me upstairs to change … I changed into nice white pants and an orange top.

Ginny smiled, "Have fun, and don't worry I packed what was on top of your bag this morning!" she finished as my parents came in the room.

"Bye baby!!! You looked so beautiful today! Oh I love you sooo much and I'm going to miss you!!" my mum cried.

My dad gave me a quick hug, "Love you princess, see you when you get back!"

Then Mrs. Weasley came bustling in the room, "I haven't talked to you all night dear! You were gorgeous! Everything went perfect! Just as we wanted-"

Mr. Weasley came in and interrupted her, or I'm sure she would have told me about every detail, "See you Hermione, keep an eye on him. He tends to get into trouble …"

I smiled and said goodbye. They all hurried down stairs and Fred came in the room and got my bag, "Ready Mrs. Weasley?" He asked with a giant smile.

"Yes Mr. Weasley," I reply and kiss him.

He leads the way towards the back door, because we're going to apparated to the hotel once were out of sight. We step out of the back door and everyone starts throwing rice. Suddenly some fire works from the shop are going off and I see the carriage.

He didn't … he DIDN'T!!!!! It's just like Cinderella! The other day it was raining and Fred had been complaining of boredom, so I decided to have a movie day. I put in Cinderella telling him it was my favorite movie growing up. He had thought it was a bit funny that muggles had thought of a fairy god mother, but still it was how I talked him into our first dance song, and gave him the ides to get this!

He helps me into the carriage and it pulls us away … So here I am riding away with my prince charming, from all the people I know, towards a kingdom far, far away. (well maybe it is just our honey moon but hey, a girl can dream!)

**

* * *

**

YAYYYY!!!!!!!!! I hope I rewarded you for the long wait … that's the perfect wedding in my view. And in case you were curious I think I'll have one more chapter in this part of the story … AHH! Review!!! I'll update when I get a lot!! If I get 150 I'll update before the weekend ~Grace

* * *


	20. Is The World Ready?

**

* * *

**

In a way this is an Epilogue of sorts. I'm sad this is my last chapter of the story though … this was my first story, practically my baby … (foreshadowing?)

… **Anyways I decided that I will be continuing my story. A great story came to me and I'm so excited to get it started! First I must have a transition of sorts, so please check out my profile for my next story. I know this chapter is a bit short, but I also posted my new story, and they fit together, so please go check it out! **

**Oh, and I decided to put all of my gabbering up here, so when my story ends, it ends. Please enjoy, and thank you if you have been following **_**Pranksters, Prefects, and Prophesies**_** from the beginning. **_**Please, please review and tell me what you thought! You don't have to say much, just show me you liked the story …**_

* * *

*HW pov*

They WOULD bring in a big shipment when I'm not feeling well … The ministry needs all of the new scrolls discovered in a hidden library translated, and Mr. Green and I have been working long hours. The only good thing is I'm getting paid overtime.

My stomach has been churning all morning … I'm not sure I still want to go out to lunch with Ginny later. I look back at the work I've done so far, hmm this is interesting. It's the ancient history of wizards and witches in Europe, who were in charge of helping each Royal Family.

Suddenly another wave of nausea comes over me … ughh not again! I stand up from my desk and hurry to the bathroom. After I've gotten rid of the contents of my stomach, I wash my hands and look in the mirror. What's wrong with me?! I shouldn't still be sick like this. I thought it was just food poisoning from that new Italian restaurant Fred and I tried out the other day, but that still wouldn't be effecting me … it has to be something else.

I rack my brain as to what it could possibly be. I look up in shock … could it be? I hurry back to my desk to attempt to get back to work. I clear my mind with a lot of effort, and get back to work. I was completely consumed in my work until Ginny comes and takes my quill.

"Hey!" I say a bit surprised.

"What's up with you? You haven't worked this hard since you were preparing for your O.W.L.S. Even Fred made you take it easy and not go totally crazy for NEWTS," She joked as I stood up.

I give her a look, as we head out to our usual café. I sit down and order a chicken noodle soup, with bread. Panera is my favorite café.

"What's eating you? I can tell something's wrong," Ginny asked.

"Well I'm not quite sure if this is what it is, but do you think Fred would be ready to be a dad?" I ask nervously . I love Fred and I know he loves me, but I'm just a little worried that he's not ready. It's so soon after we were married.

"AHHHH!!! Oh course he'll be ready! He loves you. He loves kids. He practically is one himself … I know he'll be excited, but you need to take a pregnancy test to be sure before you tell him … Come over I have a muggle pregnancy tests … it's a bit weird, because you have to pee on it, but it told me I was pregnant with this, and just look at me now." She said motioning towards her growing belly.

I nod and smile, "I'm really excited. I always wanted kids … but I'm still young and I never had any younger siblings, so everything will be new … I've never even read any books on parenting! I-"

"Hermione! You'll be fine, just breathe!" Ginny says with a smile, "People will help you, as you're getting the hang of it. My mum will go overboard and you'll probably want her to leave."

Our food arrived, and we ate as we chatted about different things. Ginny is such a good friend … she's great at helping me keep my mind off of what I'm worried about. She's going to be such a good mum… will I be???

"Come on Hermione don't freak out … let's go see what the test says," She says reassuringly.

We paid for our food and walked to a secluded area, so we can apparate to Grimmauld's place. As we apparated to the door step and went inside, I started to get nervous … what's the test going to say?!

"The test is upstairs in my bathroom. It's under the sink … behind the extra toilet paper. I'm going to go tell Kreacher what to make for dinner, then I'll come up to see …" She said as she turned down the hallway towards the kitchen.

I went up the stairs, into their room, and continued through to the bathroom. I opened the cabinet under the sink, and found the test in the very back. I opened it and looked at it for a couple of seconds … well, the test's not going to work on it's own!

…

"GINNY it hasn't shown up yet. Why hasn't it shown up yet?!" I ask as I'm waving the stupid thing around as I pace in her room.

"It will show up any second Hermione … boy am I glad you were OCD and cleaned that off after you peed onto it," she laughed.

"Oh ha, ha, just laugh while I'm in the middle of an almost break down! I just want to know if I'm pregnant and this thing won't tell me!" I yell. I throw the test on the bed, sit down, and put my head in my hands. I just want to know, but I don't have time for this, because I need to be back to work in five minutes!

"HERMIONE IT'S SHOWN UP!" she screams and stands up.

I look up in shock, "You read it! I just can't … what does it say?!"

"PREGNANT! YOU'RE PREGNANT!" She comes and hugs me.

I can't hold my smile back. I'm going to be a mum! I have to go tell Fred!!!!

"Well thanks for there being with me during my time of panic … and you can't tell anyone besides Harry. I'm going to go ask Mr. Green if I can have the rest of the day off. I have to go tell Fred," I say as I get up to leave.

"… don't you think you should finish the day? I mean Fred can't leave George alone, when they just introduced the new line … and we both know Fred would want to leave as soon as he knows. Plus you won't be able to work as much once you have the baby," she reasoned. She did have a point.

"Okay, then I better hurry back to the office … see you later," I say and give her a hug.

"Good luck and see you soon," She says and I apparate away to the alley by the Ministry. I make my way up to the office, and I sit down in my office chair, and work. I don't get nearly as much work done as usual, and the end of the day comes painfully slow, but I manage through the day.

"Have a good evening Mr. Green," I call as I leave work.

I hurry down the busy street, so I can get home. Maybe I can have dinner ready for when Fred get's home … As soon as I'm out of muggle's view I apparated to the path between the two houses. Fred had surprised me with a house when we had returned from our honeymoon. Sure we can apparated anywhere in seconds, but he truly picked the perfect location.

He had built a nice size home with a wrap-around porch in MY SPOT! There's no need to worry, because now there are protective charms around the area, so no Azkaban escapers can come to visit. It's perfect! The pond was in the front yard and he had cleaned the weeds out and put sand at the bottom, so you could go swimming. Then we had a clearing in the backyard, and Fred thinks a qudditich pitch will be there someday … as if I would allow that!! Especially with a baby on the way!

It will be nice having Mrs. Weasley(even though she wants me to call her Molly) so close once we have the baby. She'll be a lot of help, and I've noticed the little path I found so long ago is already looking more evident from being traveled on more frequently.

I walk up to the house and go in. What would Fred want for dinner? I open the Fridge and look for inspiration … I decide on Shepherd' pie, mashed potatoes, and corn. There's also some of the banana cream pie from the other night … I better get started.

…

'The lovely Frederick Weasley is arriving,' the fireplace announced. I laughed … Fred and George had made a new product that announced who was flooing to your house before they arrive, but only him and George got adjectives before their names. They varied each day. Once it was 'shockingly good looking,' or 'handsome' … only ever positive.

I hurried and took the food out of the oven, "YUMM, something smells good," Fred says as he comes into the kitchen, "Did you get off early today? I'm surprised you're home and cooking. You've had to work late a lot recently."

I smiled at him, "Well, I didn't have to today … get the butter and salt for the corn out of the fridge and bring it to the table."

"Yes ma'am!" He says with a salute.

I laughed and set the food on the table. I sat down and put the food on my plate, and so did Fred.

"Everything looks really great once again. I'm going to have to tell mum she's got some competition!" He joked.

"Well, you might have to tell her more than that, and it doesn't count since she's the one that taught me how to cook…" I say glancing to see if he caught my hint. I didn't want to wait until later … he caught it. He gave me a confused look as he piled more food into his mouth … such a Weasley … hopefully my child won't inherit that trait …

"What would I have to tell mum?" he asked after a minute, which he had chewed his food in.

"Oh, I don't know … news," I say with a smile.

He looks at me with a smirk, "What sort of news?"

"Any sort of news … maybe, that your favorite wife is pregnant," I say looking at him with a nervous smile.

He beams at me and throws his fist up in the air, "YEA!" Then he rushes over to me and hugs me, "You're my one and only, and you know that."

"So you're excited?" I ask.

"Of course I am! I don't know about you, but I can't wait to have another me running around!!!" He laughs.

"Oh jeez … that makes me feel so much less nervous," I say with a smile and sit back down to eat. He follows my lead, but he's a bit jumpy and keeps talking with his mouth full.

"You shouldn't be nervous! You'll be a great mum!"

"We'll see about that …" I joke.

"I'm willing to bet a lot of money you will be. I have faith in you … how far along are you?"

"About two months …" I say.

He smirks, "Wait till I tell George I probably got you pregnant on our wedding night!"

"FRED! You don't just tell people that!" I protest.

"He's not just anyone, he's George!"

"Fine whatever, but if you tell him, then you have to go shopping for the nursery stuff with me this weekend," I say with a smile, "And we will explore ALL of the options."

"UGHHH … you always take forever! Why can't you just be like me and pick the first thing you see?" He asks with a smile, knowing I'd never change.

"Oh I hope that this baby is more like me than you!" I joked as I began to clear the table.

He comes over to me, "You don't mean that. You want a little version of me … the only question, is the world ready?"

I look up at him, and smile. Why was I ever nervous to tell him? Of course Fred would be excited! … He's so perfect for me, even if he is a prankster... I wonder, if Dumbledore was still alive, would he say we came together because of the prophecy, or because we were meant for each other? All I know is I love Fred, and our story has just begun …

_**

* * *

**_

The End! ~Grace

* * *


End file.
